Diario de una esposa trofeo
by FanFicMatica
Summary: Fue en su cuarto aniversario de matrimonio que encontró el diario de su esposa. ¿Quién lo diría? Aquella mujer que siempre parecía indefensa ante su mirada y se mostraba sumisa ante sus maltratos guardaba secretos justo frente a sus narices. [Nathloe, GB, lenguaje vulgar, Lemon, etc...]
1. Compromiso

_Buenas noches personas hermosas de internet…_

 _En esta ocasión vengo a compartirles una gran pasión que siento por el Nathloe jajaja_

 _Les presento este Preámbulo de lo que será_ _ **Diario de una esposa trofeo**_ _._

 _Tiene lo que todos amamos…_

 _*Genderbender_

 _*Nathloe_

 _*Clichés :v_

 _Yo amo los clichés… creo que el truco está en saberlos escribir y espero poder hacerlo bien :)_

 _Mil besos y no olviden seguirme en mis redes =D_

 ** _Facebook: Fanficmatica_**

 ** _Twitter: FanFicMatica_**

 ** _Instagram: fanficmatica_**

 _Disfruten la lectura :*_

* * *

o

O

o

 **DIARIO DE UNA ESPOSA TROFEO**

 **CAPÍTULO I:**

 **Compromiso**

Fue en su cuarto aniversario de matrimonio que encontró el diario de su esposa. ¿Quién lo diría? Aquella mujer que siempre parecía indefensa ante su mirada y se mostraba sumisa ante sus maltratos guardaba secretos justo frente a sus narices.

La conoció en primaria. Iban a la misma escuela por aquella época, y en ese entonces, si alguien le hubiese dicho _«Te casarás con Nathalie Kurtzberg»_ , probablemente se hubiese desmayado tras reír por horas seguidas y restregar en la cara de quien hiciera tal comentario los mil defectos y desperfectos que aquella mencionada joven -según él- poseía.

No era de extrañarse, después de todo, si algo sabía sobre esa muchacha era que le detestaba, principalmente por las constantes burlas que le brindaba, por su timidez, su sencillez, pero sobre todo por su amor platónico. Ya que, aquel día en que ese dibujo de ella y Marion cayó justo a sus pies no pudo evitar dejar salir la peor parte de él y hacerle el peor bochorno público frente a toda la clase.

―Nathalie Kurtzberg, Cleo Bourgeois, se quedarán al finalizar la clase ―bramó furioso el profesor de química.

―¡No pienso hacerlo! ―Replicó el rubio cruzado de brazos―. Es más, llamaré a mi madre ahora mismo.

―Llame a su _madre_ y se quedará durante una semana entera después de clases ―le amenazó y con el ceño fruncido devolvió el aparato a su bolsillo.

El resto del grupo terminó de salir y el profesor hizo una señal para que Nathalie bajara de la última fila y se sentara adelante, junto a Cleo. Él seguía de brazos cruzados, rezongando entre susurros por estar ahí en lugar de estar en la limosina camino al hotel de su madre.

―En unos minutos les traerán los implementos de limpieza. Quiero que barran, limpien, aseen las mesas y las ventanas. Quiero que este salón brille de pulcro.

―Llamaré a un empleado del hotel ―rodó los ojos y comenzó a marcar, pero el profesor le quitó el aparato.

―¿No he sido suficientemente claro, Bourgeois? ―Preguntó con una siniestra sonrisa en los labios―. Prepárese para arruinarse el fino peinado.

―¡Oh no! Yo no barro, no limpio, no aseo mesas y definitivamente no lavo ventanas.

―Aprenda ―gruñó saliendo del salón, tirando la puerta tras de sí.

Ese hombre estaba enojado, con ambos y por justas razones. En el caso de Cleo, su actitud, sus faltas de respeto y abuso de poder le estaban sacando de quicio al punto en que le daba igual que le corrieran de la escuela, necesitaba darle un castigo a _ese muchachito_. Por su parte Nathalie, se encontraba en ese aprieto porque el profesor ya no hallaba sentido en enviarla a la oficina del director por estar haciendo sus dibujos en horas de clases y llegar tarde casi todos los días. Asumía que se trasnochaba por estar enterrada en su arte, un arte que a sus profesionales ojos no servía para nada y menos para hacerse un futuro en la sociedad.

―¡No puedo creer esto! ―Seguía revirando con la escoba entre sus manos―. ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?! ―Gritó dirigiéndole una mirada llena de odio y frustración

―¿Y-yo? ―Preguntó al ver a Cleo detrás de ella, puyándole suavemente con el palo de la escoba las costillas―. N-no hagas eso.

―Lo haré hasta que respondas ―necesitaba descargar con alguien su ira, aunque fuera con una persona inocente―. ¡¿No estás enojada acaso?!

―E-el profesor está molesto con nosotros, por eso nos ha castigado. Es normal, creo ―la escoba se alejó y continuó limpiando las ventanas que daban a la calle.

―¿Y lo vas a aceptar así como así? ―Preguntó enarcando una ceja.

―Pues… sí ―respondió suavemente encogiéndose de hombros.

―Mamá dice que las personas que no alzan su voz y exigen lo que quieren nunca obtienen nada ―comentó cruzando sus brazos, sentándose sobre una de las mesas, dejando caer la escoba al suelo.

―Eso es relativamente cierto… creo, pero, a veces también hay que ceder un poco ―respondió levantando la escoba del suelo y recostándola a la pared―. Así, cuando exijas algo las personas tendrán mayor disposición a aceptar tus peticiones, ¿no crees? Además, no me molesta limpiar… yo vivo sola con mi padre así que le ayudo en las labores domésticas cada vez que puedo.

―No sé ni para que me molesto en intentar establecer una conversación civilizada con una simplona como tú ―bufó levantándose de su lugar. Tomando la escoba y haciendo aquella labor tan rápido como le era posible.

Claro está, que mientras él barría el salón de clases, Nathalie terminó de hacer todo lo demás en el mismo margen de tiempo, viéndose totalmente relajada al final, mientras el rubio parecía iba a morir en cualquier momento.

―¡Ay no! ―Exclamó Nathalie observando la pantalla de su teléfono―. Tengo que irme.

Prácticamente le arrebató de las manos la escoba y terminó de recoger el polvo con la pala. Arrojó los desperdicios en su lugar y guardo los implementos de limpieza en el armario de la clase. Tomó su bolso y soltó su cabello, que para la época pasaba levemente bajo sus hombros.

―Hasta mañana, Cleo ―dijo más por cortesía que por desear realmente despedirse de su compañero de clase y tras tomar su carpeta salió del lugar tan rápido como le fue posible.

―¿Hola, mamá? ―Contestó el móvil con la mirada fija en la puerta por la que ella había desaparecido―. ¿Cuándo…? Está bien…

Bajó las escaleras en silencio y subió al auto que había llegado a recogerle. Iba en completo silencio, después de todo, una vez que aquel vehículo se detuviera en su destino no habría marcha atrás.

Ese día, se supone debía aceptar su responsabilidad como único heredero de la familia Bourgeois. Ese día, se supone debía dar un paso definitivo a mostrarse como un hombre maduro y preparado. Ese día se supone debía finalmente aceptar un papel para el que se le había preparado durante sus cortos quince años de vida. Ese día, se supone debía escoger una prometida.

El ascensor del hotel nunca le había parecido tan molesto como ese día, con sus notas musicales repetitivas sonando y resonando dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes mecánicas. Pero, tal vez, solo deslizaba su creciente frustración en odiar aquella canción parecida a villancico navideño con una mezcla de carnaval y rock&roll… de hecho, ahora que se tomaba tiempo para pensar en ello, mandaría a sustituir todas las canciones que se reproducían en los ascensores del hotel.

Las puertas se abrieron mientras permanecía en su ensoñación y su camino hacia la sala de reuniones en la que su madre lo esperaba comenzó.

Habían estado hablando sobre el tema durante más de un mes. Habían visto cientos de imágenes de jóvenes hermosas y pudientes de diferentes partes del mundo, todas dispuestas y deseosas de convertirse en la nueva Madame Bourgeois, pero, ninguna le parecía suficiente al joven.

A él solo le interesaba una mujer entre todas. Una hermosa rubia de ojos verdes que era capaz de hacerle soñar despierto y derretir un poco su helado corazón. Adrianne Agreste. El problema era que aunque se lo había pedido formalmente la mismísima Andrea Bourgeois, Adrianne se negaba en aceptar convertirse en su prometida y Gabriella, por extraño que sonara no parecía interesada en comprometer a su hija.

Podría jugar que quería encerrarla en una caja de cristal y conservarla por siempre cual exhibición de museo.

Al fin y al cabo, tomando en cuenta las condiciones emergentes, había decidido dejar todo en manos de su madre. Ella siempre había sido su mayor cómplice y alcahueta. Hacía todo lo que él pedía y le brindaba lo mejor de lo mejor en cada experiencia. En cada viaje, cada fiesta, no habían limitaciones para la alcaldesa si de su hijo se trataba.

―Bienvenido, Cleo ―saludó su madre con una amplia sonrisa.

Era una mujer alta y regordeta, de cabellos rubios, manchados de blanco por la edad y el estrés de su trabajo, pero con una energía incomparable e incluso envidiable y con esa sonrisa tan cargada de todas las cosas que a Cleo le desagradaban que… solo a su madre le concebía mirarle de aquella manera.

―Hola, madre ―saludó besando sus mejillas a la vez que ella lo hacía.

―Señor Nathanael, le presento finalmente a mi hijo a Cleo, ¿no es un encanto? ―Preguntó la orgullosa mujer acercándose al encantador hombre sentado en uno de los asientos de su escritorio.

―Un placer conocerle, señor ―saludó con firmeza en su voz.

―El placer es todo mío, jovencito ―sus ojos turquesa le miraban expectantes, parecían escudriñar cada milímetro de su ser y aunque se retenía de decirlo, por la situación, comenzaba a fastidiarle.

―Verás, Cleo, estábamos teniendo tantos problemas para encontrar una joven que encajara con tus exigencias y las mías, que como habíamos quedado, me tomé la molestia de escogerla por mi propia cuenta ―tomó lugar en el asiento tras su escritorio, siendo observada detenidamente por su hijo y el invitado.

―Así que… ―finalmente intervino el heredero―. ¿Ya tienes a alguien suficientemente buena? ―Preguntó con superioridad.

―Lo suficiente ―respondió mostrando su mejor sonrisa la afamada mujer―. De hecho, ya la conoces, se trata de...

―¡Buenas tardes! ―La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar a una joven agitada y ahogada con su propia respiración―. Pe-perdón por la tardanza. Castigo, la escuela, química, limpieza…

―Está bien, no hay problema ―Andrea se acercó, tomándola de los hombros―. Respira… no pasa nada, Cleo también acaba de llegar.

―¿Nathalie…? ―Susurró observando de reojo a la chica, quien, si se fijaba, se parecía mucho al hombre que acaba de acercarse a tomar su bolso y sus cosas.

―Cleo ―llamó su madre, captando su atención―. Quiero presentarte formalmente a tu prometida, Nathalie Kurtzberg.

―¿Me estás jodiendo? ―Bufó mostrando una sonrisa ladina―. Esta vez sí que te pasaste con la broma madre… muy pero muy bueno el chiste, pero la verdad, no me ha hecho tanta gracia como esperabas.

―No es ningún chiste, Cleo.

―¡Por favor! ―Exclamó apuntando con uno de sus dedos a la pelirroja―. ¡¿En serio esperas que yo, Cleo Bourgeois, me case con eso?!

―Será mejor que nos vayamos ahora, Andrea ―el hombre se levantó de su lugar y tomó el brazo de su hija, caminando con ella hacia la puerta―. El trato se suspende ―avisó antes de salir con la cabizbaja joven.

―Cleo, eso ha sido de muy mal gusto, y muy estúpido además ―le reprendió de brazos cruzados.

―Madre, no pienso casarme con esa doña nadie.

―¿Doña nadie? ―Rodó los ojos y tomó al chico de los hombros―. Sus padres están bien posicionados, son reconocidos a nivel mundial como grandes artistas, que ella no lo ande difundiendo no significa que no sea cierto. Además, esa no es la razón por la que la escogí. Es sumisa, amable, un poco torpe y manipulable. ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Una arpía que incluso termine dejándote en la ruina o una mujer a la que puedas llevar a cumplir tú expresa voluntad?

―Yo…

―Vas a bajar ahora mismo, los vas a alcanzar, te vas a disculpar y no volverás a verlos hasta la semana que viene en la fiesta de compromiso. ¿Está bien?

―Sí.

No le gustaba darle la razón a nadie, ni siquiera a su madre pero, si querían hacer las cosas como las venían planeando, lo mejor que podía hacer era aceptar la opción que su madre le daba. Si bien Nathalie no era la mujer de sus sueños, era la única estúpida que podría moldear a su agrado y gusto para cumplir con lo que él necesitara.

No había pedido disculpas, de hecho al final lo había hecho su madre y les había convencido de seguir en pie con el compromiso pero, lo único que a él le interesaba verdaderamente era quedarse con su hotel y los prestigios de ser un Bourgeois. Cualquier otra cosa, quedaba en segundo plano.

Los siguientes días habían sido un total fastidio.

Nadie sabía en la escuela aún sobre su compromiso con aquella joven y por el tiempo que pudiera, prefería que nadie lo supiera.

Podía notar como ella le evitaba. Esquivaba su mirada o iba en una dirección opuesta a la suya en cada ocasión. Aquello no le molestaba, pues mientras más lejos permanecieran, menos notarían otros sobre su reciente relación, pero, no podía negar sentir algo de molestia al pensar que ella sería su esposa en unos años.

En su mente había organizado todo, en cuanto hicieran publica la noticia le pediría a Sabino cambiar asientos con Nathalie, no quería que SU prometida -aún si no era más que un título impuesto- anduviera por ahí de lo más tranquila con dos hombres a todas horas, porque no, esa amistad no Julien y Ross se acabaría en el momento en que el compromiso fuera oficial. También se aseguraría de mantenerla lejos de Marion.

Él no la quería, eso era más que obvio pero, tampoco sería el imbécil del que la sociedad se burlaría.

Con esa firme convicción se preparó en su habitación para la extravagante fiesta que su madre había organizado para anunciar públicamente el compromiso entre ambos jóvenes. Respiró profundo antes de atravesar la puerta de su habitación y aunque siempre escogía el ascensor, decidió usar las escaleras de emergencia. Ese lugar estaba más calmado.

―Puedo hacerlo… ―escuchó aquella voz y se detuvo, ocultando su cuerpo y asegurándose de observar con sigilo―. Vamos, Nathalie… ya te metiste en esto, no te puedes echar para atrás…

―¿Aparte de ser estúpida, hablas sola? ―Preguntó con sorna, tirando de su brazo para obligarla a levantar.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―Preguntó con los ojos aún humedecidos.

―Voy camino a la estúpida fiesta. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ―Contraatacó sin soltarle del brazo, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos.

―Y-yo… necesitaba un poco de aire…

―Cuando una persona necesita aire procura salir a un sitio abierto, no encerrarse en unas escaleras para emergencias ―Nathalie bajó la mirada, sin decir nada―. ¿Piensas quedarte callada? ―Preguntó sacudiéndola levemente.

―¿Puedes dejarme sola… por favor? ―Preguntó ahogando un nudo en su garganta y él la soltó. Viéndola resbalar contra la pared, cayendo sentada en el suelo con las piernas dobladas.

―Si no querías esto, pudiste negarte desde el comienzo.

―Está bien… ―respondió con la frente recostada en sus rodillas―. Solo necesito un minuto…

Cleo salió, dejándola sola. Él tenía razón, nadie la obligaba y aunque desconocía las razones por las cuales se casaba, no le importaban en lo más mínimo, por eso no preguntaba. Solo imaginaba que como cualquier otra, aseguraba su futuro. Después de todo, al ser una Bourgeois, se convertiría en alguien poderosa y adinerada.

Era, para él, un acertijo fácil de descifrar.

Los invitados llegaron, las botellas se destaparon y sirvieron, el caviar fue degustado y el baile inaugurado por los celebrados. Ante muchos, hacían una hermosa pareja y parecían complementarse a la perfección durante aquel pausado baile. Ellos, sentían asfixiarse ante la cercanía del otro.

―Una vez que culminen las clases prepararemos todo para que vengas a vivir al hotel, ya he planificado tu horario de actividades individuales y los vestuarios que llevarás a cada una.

―Sí, señora ―era la única respuesta que brindaba a la alcaldesa.

―Verás que te encantará todo esto, Nathalie, además, sé de tu gusto por el arte y me gustaría lo sigas desarrollando, es bien visto en las damas de sociedad tener gustos refinados.

―Gracias, señora.

―Ahora, ¿qué tal, si fingen por un rato que están muy felices de esto y hablan un poco con los invitados? ―Preguntó tomando una mano de cada uno―. Deja que Cleo hable cuando no sepas que decir, ¿está bien? ―Nathalie asintió repetidas veces y se dejó halar por Cleo.

Pasaron la noche entre políticos, empresarios, monarcas, y otras personas que ella no sabía cómo calificar. Solo permanecía silente mientras él hablaba sin parar.

De hecho, se había dedicado a detallar las decoraciones talladas a mano en las paredes y el techo del salón del hotel. Eran a sus ojos maravillosos los detalles con piedras brillantes que por momentos se exhibían ante sus ojos y al tocar en algunas breves ocasiones las paredes podía sentir la rugosa piedra tallada con figuras ornamentales que le daban ese aire elegante y de época. Se podía tele transportar a otra era con solo sentir el mármol bajo sus dedos.

Él se había dedicado a decirle a todos los que se acercaban a hablarle, sobre las mil virtudes que veía en aquella chica, muchas de las cuales por primera vez admitía, como lo bonito de sus ojos o lo encantadora que era su sonrisa. Para él era humillante tener que decir aquello, y realmente agradecía que ella estuviera en su nebulosa como siempre y no le prestara atención, y sobre todo agradecía que solo él parecía notarlo.

Faltaba una semana para que acabara la escuela y con ella el calvario de tener que dar mil explicaciones a todos sobre su compromiso con Cleo y eso le aliviaba.

Aunque le entristecía cada que pensaba en que Julien seguía sin hablarle desde que le había dado la noticia, y aunque Ross se mostraba más amable, se había vuelto distante. Claro, podría agradecerlo también al hecho de que ahora una limosina la recogía en su casa, la llevaba junto a Cleo y Sabino a la escuela. Debía sentarse junto a él toda la clase, todas las clases, hacer sus trabajos con él, comer con él, irse con él en el mismo vehículo y comenzaba a olvidar que se sentía volver a casa caminando bajo la lluvia.

―¡Julien! ―Logró alcanzarle en el pasillo luego de que todos se hubiesen ido―. ¿Podemos hablar un momento, por favor? ―Preguntó apretando la carpeta frente a su pecho―. No me gusta… que estés enojado conmigo. Sé que Cleo no te agrada… él no le agrada a nadie así que no es novedad pero… eres mi mejor amigo y desearía pudieras apoyarme.

―Nath… es imposible enojarme contigo ―respondió revolviendo sus cabellos como solía hacer―. Solo, no me esperaba todo esto, me tomó por sorpresa y no supe cómo reaccionar. Eso es todo.

―¿De verdad? ―Preguntó con los ojos brillando frente a su compañero.

―De verdad… es más, ¿qué tal si vamos por una pizza?

―¡Me encantaría!

―No lo creo ―Nathalie se dio vuelta al escuchar aquella voz en su espalda―. Esa cosa tiene carbohidratos, grasa y es poco saludable. ¿De verdad piensas comer algo así? Qué asco. Además, mi chofer ya llegó.

―Pe-pero, Cleo…

―¡Pero nada! ―Gruñó empujándola―. Vámonos, y por cierto ¿qué harapos traes puestos? Se supone que cenaremos con el presidente esta noche. ¡Sabino!

―¿Sí, Cleo? ―Respondió su fiel perrito faldero.

―Pasaremos por el centro comercial antes de ir a casa. No pienso ir con Nathalie vistiendo así.

―Está bien, Cleo.

Julien se quedó con la mano extendida, observándola alejarse mientras le devolvía la mirada de reojo.

Él no entendía el motivo por el cual ella estuviese cometiendo tal locura y tampoco quería siquiera imaginarlo. Solo, esperaba tener una oportunidad para escucharlo de sus propios labios. Quería preguntarle directamente por qué hacía tal tontería como comprometerse con Cleo Bourgeois.

o

O

o

 ** _*-Continuará…-*_**

* * *

 _Bueno… espero les guste y si les gusta ya saben… denme su amor :v_

 _Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*_


	2. Avances

_Buenas noches…_

 _Sé que me tardo en publicar, pero cuando publico, publico :v jajajaja_

 _Sorry, he tenido problemas en el trabajo y otras cosillas, pero acá está, espero lo disfruten y ya saben, síganme en mis redes :v sobre todo en Facebook. Es la que más uso. Por si quieren preguntar algo, ver los spoilers de los próximos capítulos o ayudarme en mi búsqueda de una bonita imagen para la portada de esta historia :v_

 _ **Facebook:**_ _Fanficmatica_

 _ **Twitter:**_ _FanFicMatica_

 _ **Instagram:**_ _fanficmatica._

 _Una pequeña aclaratoria, lo que está en cursiva es lo que Cleo lee en el diario, y cuando aparecen las tres (oOo) es porque viene un salto en el tiempo o se iniciará a leer el diario. Para que lo tengan presente, recuerden que esta historia cuenta lo que pasó y lo que está pasando :v pero a medida que lean entenderán._

 _Disfruten la lectura…_

* * *

o

O

o

 **DIARIO DE UNA ESPOSA TROFEO**

 **CAPÍTULO II:**

 **Avances.**

Sus ojos se enfocaron en el reflejo que le brindaba el espejo. Aquel color, ese tono claro de rosado no se veía nada mal sobre su pálida piel, de hecho, le gustaba como se veía, simplemente, no concebía la idea de estar encerrada en las cuatro paredes acartonadas del cambiador de una de las tiendas del centro comercial midiéndose un vestido tan femenino. Tal vez, el pasar tanto tiempo con dos hombres le había hecho perder un poco la esencia de como una chica debía lucir.

Por más que se girara frente al espejo no le agradaba. Estaba acostumbrada a llevar faldas, de hecho la que había usado ese mismo día era realmente corta pero, siempre llevaba mallas coloridas bajo las mismas, nunca después del corte de la falda quedaba su piel al descubierto y nada más que eso.

Contó los dedos desde sus rodillas hasta el corte de la falda. Catorce dedos, eso era demasiado, definitivamente no pensaba salir así, y ni hablar de la parte superior. La espalda quedaba demasiado escotada y caía en dos tiras sobre sus pechos, mostrando su brasier en el medio.

―Esto es ridículo, no sé qué le ven de bonito a mostrar la ropa interior. Es desagradable ―musitó bajándose la falda del vestido tanto como podía.

―No es desagradable, de hecho es muy sexy ―se tensó al escuchar aquella voz y se giró para encarar la puerta abierta tras de ella―. El problema aquí es… ―cerró la puerta tras de sí, girándola, haciéndola quedar delante de él, frente al espejo―. El problema es que tú no sabes nada sobre ser una chica.

―B-bueno, nunca me había puesto una cosa de estas…

―Lo sé ―tomó la parte de atrás del sujetador, soltando el gancho.

―¿Q-qué haces? ―Se quejó abrasando su pecho.

―Te ayudo ―soltó los tirantes desde atrás y por la misma abertura de los lados en el escote de la espalda metió sus manos, tomando la parte baja de las copas y tirando de ellas―. Listo. Tus pechos son… copa B, se te verá bien la abertura del vestido.

―Fuera de aquí ―susurró con el rostro agachado, empujándolo fuera del cubículo.

―¿Es tu forma de agradecer por mi ayuda? ―Preguntó cruzado de brazos.

―Quédate afuera o me vuelvo a poner mi ropa ―chilló cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

―Esto es tuyo ―dijo asomándose por la parte de arriba, arrojándole el sujetador sobre la cabeza.

―Detestable… ―susurró quitándose el vestido para medirse el segundo.

―Por cierto, ese del escote, mejor no te lo pongas ―dijo recostado a la puerta―. Será incomodo, no quiero pasar la noche mirando las caras que hacen esos viejos pervertidos mientras imaginan mil maneras de quitarte el vestido.

Al final acabó usando una falda a la cintura, corte tubo que pasaba sus rodillas y una camisa blanca por dentro de la falda, completamente recatada. Era el tipo de cosas que le molestaba de Cleo, la había obligado a probarse y mostrarle puestos más de diez vestidos diferentes y al final había acabado usando aquel traje tan serio y poco llamativo.

―¿Por qué lo compraste todo? ―Preguntó acomodándose junto a las bolsas, las cuales, habían sido arrojadas de su lado de la limosina.

―Es raro conseguir ropa que se vea bien en ti ―respondió con los ojos fijos en el teléfono celular.

Para esa fecha llevaba ya un mes viviendo en el Grand Hotel de París. Una suite, justo en frente de la de Cleo había sido adaptada con todo lo que la joven pudiera necesitar. Incluyendo un gigantesco armario del tamaño de una habitación, uno que ella pocas veces miraba pero que cada vez que a Cleo le provocaba ir con ella a alguna tienda se iba llenando. Eran cosas que en el momento se probaba, él compraba y luego ella nunca usaba.

―No sé si pueda ir… ―respondió a la voz que le hablaba desde el otro lado del teléfono.

―¿Por qué no? Nunca puedes.

―Lo siento mucho, Julien, si Cleo se entera…

―Si Cleo esto, si Cleo lo otro. ¿Por qué le rindes tantos honores a ese tipo? ¿Tanto te gusta?

―¡No es eso! ―Gritó, bajando la voz de inmediato―. Es que… no puedo, ¿ok? Me metería en problemas.

―Vamos, no puedes quedarte encerrada para siempre en esa habitación.

―¡Nathalie! ―Escuchó aquel grito y se revolvió entre los vestidos y zapatos.

―Tengo que colgar. Hablamos luego, te quiero.

―Sí, claro, cuando puedas me hablas.

Nathalie colgó la llamada y escondió el aparato donde estaba dentro de uno de los sobretodos que le había regalado Cleo.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―Preguntó el rubio al verla en el suelo rodeada de ropa.

―Estaba ordenando un poco… sacudiendo el polvo, ese tipo de cosas.

―No es necesario, hay empleados.

―Sí, bueno, estaba aburrida.

Enarcó una ceja y le miró con detenimiento. Sabía que ocultaba algo y sabía que no lo diría. La tomó del brazo, obligándola a levantar. Pasó su mano al azar por las prendas de ropa y tomó un vestido estampado y acampanado.

―Cámbiate. Iremos al cine.

―¿De verdad? ―Preguntó entusiasmada. Abrasándose al vestido.

―Sí. Dices que estás aburrida, así que hagamos algo para que te distraigas ―así comenzaron las primeras vacaciones juntos.

o

O

o

 _Habían momentos, no eran constantes, pero de vez en cuando Cleo era amable conmigo, incluso lo podría categorizar de dulce. Pero repito, en pocas, muy pocas ocasiones. Cómo por ejemplo en las primeras vacaciones de verano que pasé en el hotel. Llegué a entender que su manera de decir "no te odio" era comprándome todo lo que se atravesaba en nuestros caminos. Vestidos, zapatos, carteras, lo más divertido era que yo no usaba casi nada de eso._

 _Aunque claro, habían pocas ocasiones, específicamente cuando él me pedía salir o me invitaba –obligaba a ir– a alguna parte y él mismo escogía algo del armario en que coleccionaba trajes, como quien compra vestidos para su Barbie._

 _Pero no todo era malo. De hecho aún recuerdo la primera vez que Cleo me besó y en más de una ocasión me he preguntado si él también lo recuerda._

 _Ocurrió cuando retornamos a la escuela luego de las vacaciones. Ahora éramos estudiantes de preparatoria. Estábamos a dos años de poder ingresar a una universidad y tomar un destino vocacional. Eso estaba bien, la mayoría ya habían definido que harían y a que universidad irían. Yo, yo quería pintar._

― _¡Nathalie! ―Escuché el grito de Ross y no pude evitar correr en su dirección._

― _¡Ross! ―Me abracé a él como dos niños en primaria―. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?_

― _Estuvieron genial, aunque Julien y yo te extrañamos mucho en las salidas grupales. ¿Tú, cómo lo pasaste?_

― _Fue… estuvo bien ―respondí calmada―. La verdad, parece mentira pero no me lo pasé nada mal. Fui a varios sitios con Cleo, sobre todo al extranjero y visité algunos museos en Londres, Roma, Madrid, Sidney, otros, fue muy interesante._

― _Por lo visto te estás adaptando de maravilla a tu papel ―escuché la voz de Julian como una estaca clavándose en mi pecho._

― _Hola, ¿cómo estás?_

― _Bien, no tanto como tú al parecer, pero, no me quejo ―no respondí nada y él aclaró su garganta―. Entonces, ¿te lo pasaste genial viajando por el mundo?_

― _Sí, no estaba segura al respecto pero, Madame Andrea y Cleo organizaron el viaje para que no me aburriera en mis vacaciones. Lo menos que podía hacer era divertirme y disfrutarlo._

― _¡Buenos días! ―El profesor Bustier entró y todos nos movimos a nuestros asientos―. Espero hayan disfrutado de sus vacaciones. Quiero felicitarlos a todos por haber avanzado un año más y, aprovecho para recordarles que en unas semanas será el examen pre-vocacional. ¿En qué consiste? Simple, una prueba psicológicamente preparada para que al responder una serie de preguntas podamos darles opciones que según sus rasgos psicosociales podrían tomar al momento de iniciar su vida universitaria dentro de dos años._

― _¿Qué tan acertadas son esas pruebas, profesora? ―Preguntó Sabino desde atrás. Parecía ser el más interesado en el asunto._

― _Pues… como dije, se basan en aptitudes psicosociales, sin embargo, los resultados no tienen que ser lo que ustedes escogerán. Conozco casos de jóvenes cuyo resultado arrojó que deberían estudiar una carrera en la rama de la medicina y acabaron estudiando Gerencia y desempeñándose maravillosamente en una entidad bancaria. Pero, para aquellos que no han definido que quieren ser, es la opción perfecta para tener una idea._

 _Todos parecían conformes con la explicación. De hecho, para mí era un alivio que esa prueba existiera. Después de todo, estaba tan segura de lo que estudiaría como de lo que cenaría esa noche, es decir, había miles de opciones y ninguna me convencía._

― _Bien, aún falta para la prueba así que solo necesitamos pasar la asistencia y podremos comenzar con la clase ―dijo desde la mesa―. Agreste Adrianne._

― _¡Presente! ―Respondió tan alegre como siempre._

― _Bourgeois Cleo ―no hubo respuesta―. Nathalie…_

― _¿Señor? ―Me levanté rápidamente del asiento._

― _¿Dónde está Cleo? ―Preguntó y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar._

― _Yo… no lo sé… ―confesé nerviosa―. Venía conmigo esta mañana, luego recogimos a Sabino y llegamos los tres a la escuela juntos, dijo que buscaría algo y luego no sé._

― _Buenos días ―las miradas se giraron a la puerta y Cleo entró como si nada._

― _Disculpe, la clase ya comenzó ―advirtió el profesor y él lo ignoró por completo, llegando hasta mí y sentándose a mí lado como si nada._

― _Presente ―dijo encogido de hombros._

― _lo dejaré pasar esta vez, solo porque es el primer día de clases ―respondió enojado y continuó con la asistencia._

― _Eso fue muy grosero ―susurré y apoyó ambos codos en el escritorio, girando su rostro en mi dirección―. Debiste al menos pedir permiso para entrar._

― _No tengo por qué pedir permiso, te lo he dicho antes, si quiero algo, solo voy por eso que quiero y ya. Si espero a que las personas me lo den, no lo obtendría jamás._

― _Por eso le desagradas a la mayoría de las personas._

― _¿A ti también? ―Preguntó y desvié la mirada hacia la ventana._

― _Eso es irrelevante._

― _No lo creo, tú sacaste el tema, ahora responde. ¿Te desagrado?_

― _¿Y qué si así fuera? ―Respondí, aquel día andaba de mal humor, no había dormido mucho la noche anterior, el asunto con Julien y ahora esto._

― _Hmp. Qué lástima que te desagrade porque te vas a casar conmigo ―su teléfono comenzó a sonar antes de que pudiera responder algo―. Sí, claro, un momento ―se levantó del asiento, tomando sus cosas y las mías―. Nosostros nos vamos._

― _¿Disculpe? ―El profesor se giró en nuestra dirección―. Si salen de la clase quedarán inasistentes._

― _¿Y qué? ―Preguntó empujándome fuera del salón―. Sabino, llévame los apuntes más tarde._

 _Cuando intenté quejarme íbamos escaleras abajo y él seguía hablando por el teléfono con alguien. Quise quejarme pero todo lo que decía era ignorado y aunque intentaba llamar la atención solo me pedía callar poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios y continuaba al teléfono._

― _Ya está aquí ―dijo sonriendo con orgullo y solo pude ver una limosina blanca afuera de la escuela, para mí, era la misma de siempre._

― _¿A dónde vamos? Se suponía que asistiéramos a clases._

― _Tranquila, mi madre sabe de esto ―fue lo único que respondió arrojando mi bolso al suelo del carro―. Ahora, sube._

― _Pero…_

― _Que subas te digo ―bufó empujándome dentro―. ¿Qué es esto…?_

 _Por dentro no era como el que usábamos cada mañana o en cada salida. De hecho, era rosado y brillante, con flores estampadas en el techo, las puertas y los asientos, el suelo era como ver un espejo y en el asiento que estaba más cerca del conductor había un gigantesco peluche de oso panda._

― _¿Qué es esto…? ―Volví a cuestionar._

― _Mi madre me regañó porque no te di nada en tu cumpleaños hace una semana, pero en mi defensa, ni siquiera sabía que cumplías años._

― _Gracias… esto es muy bonito._

― _Sí, bueno, si le dices a alguien que te hice un regalo lo negaré hasta morir._

― _Tranquilo, no le diré a nadie ―respondí tomando el peluche entre mis manos―. Muchas gracias, Cleo._

― _¿Te sigo pareciendo desagradable? ―Preguntó acercándose a mí._

― _Un poco ―respondí sonrojada. Estábamos sentados en el suelo de la limosina y un salto en un bache nos hizo saltar._

― _¡Idiota! ―Le gritó enojado al chofer y yo solté una risa sin querer._

 _Me parecía divertida la situación. Después de todo, Cleo me había servido de almohada, pues había caído apoyada en su pecho._

― _¿De qué te ríes? ―Preguntó molesto y me senté donde estaba anteriormente._

― _De nada en particular, solo… me tomó por sorpresa el incidente de hace un momento._

― _Has dejado de tartamudear ―dijo de repente y me sonrojé―. Eso es bueno, pareces idiota cuando tartamudeas._

― _Gracias, supongo ―se sentó frente a mí y tomó mi barbilla._

― _¿Por qué no te maquillas?_

― _No me gusta._

― _Tienes que hacerlo. El maquillaje hace que las mujeres luzcan hermosas y tú necesitas ayuda._

― _Pues no me interesa verme hermosa, además, puedo conseguir que alguien me vea hermosa sin usar maquillaje si así lo quiero._

― _¿Ah sí, cómo quién? ―Preguntó y un rostro vino a mi mente―. ¿Marion tal vez?_

― _Eso no… no es de tu incumbencia ―repliqué y me empujó contra el suelo de la limosina, posicionándose a horcajadas sobre mí._

― _Si me incumbe, me incumbe desde el día en que dijiste que te casarías conmigo frente a una multitud de personas._

― _Sé perfectamente lo que hice y lo que dije, pero no pienso arreglarle el cabello o pintarme la cara para complacerte._

― _Qué bueno que mencionas lo del cabello, iba a pedirte que te lo dejes crecer. Es más femenino._

― _Por estas cosas es que eres desagradable._

― _En ese caso, tendré que esforzarme por agradarte._

― _Suéltame o enviaré fotos del peluche a todos los del salón ―amenacé con el teléfono en mi mano y la sujetó con fuerza, golpeando mi muñeca contra el cojín._

― _No vuelvas a intentar amenazarme, Nathalie ―me sentía atrapada. Una de sus piernas se aprisionaba entre las mías y sus manos sujetaban las mías. Acercó ambas, tomando ambas muñecas con una sola y con la que tenía libre tomó mi cuello._

 _No me atreví a decir nada, en realidad tenía miedo. Sus dedos contra mi cuello se sentían calientes y creaban una corriente sobre mi piel, algo similar a las cosquillas, pero no me daba risa, solo escalofríos. Apreté los ojos al verle tan cerca y lo que me temía pasó, sus labios estaban sobre los míos pero, aunque pensé que aquello sería malo, no lo fue. En realidad, me gustaba. No sé si el miedo había suprimido mi cordura pero, me gustó besar a Cleo desde la primera vez._

 _Sus labios eran suaves y húmedos, se amoldaban fácilmente a los míos y me hacían corresponder, podía sentir como usaba su mano en mi cuello para mantenerme tan cerca cómo podía. Realmente había perdido la cordura._

 _Cuando finalmente me soltó su mano continuaba en mi cuello y la otra yacía en mi cadera pero, ¿las mías? Bueno, habían encontrado lugar en su cuello._

 _El auto se había detenido, no supe en que momento fue pero, ya no se movía. Yo seguía mirando sus ojos, hasta que apartó su mirada de mí y tomó sus cosas del suelo. Se sentó y se acomodó las gafas. No dijo nada, solo esperó que yo me alistara y abrió la puerta._

 _Mi primer cumpleaños junto a Cleo, me llevó a recorrer el rio Sena en un bote. Algo bonito, hasta romántico, claro, hubiese sido romántico si no hubiésemos estado cada uno de un lado del bote sin siquiera mirarnos a la cara. Huyendo disimuladamente de las miradas que nos dedicábamos y sin saber qué tema de conversación iniciar._

o

O

o

―¿Cleo? ―Bajó el libro de sus manos y lo cerró rápidamente. Había sido una buena idea cubrir el diario con la portada de un libro de Shakespier.

―¿Qué ocurre? ―Preguntó a Sabino y este solo suspiró resignado.

―No me estaba prestando atención, ¿verdad?

―Lo siento, me he dejado llevar por la lectura. Shakespier, era muy imaginativo en sus historias.

―Por eso es idolatrado. Pero, Cleo, esto es algo serio ―se acomodó los lentes en su lugar―. Se trata de la custodia de tu hija. Nathalie no está dispuesta a entregártela en totalidad.

―Lo sé. Pero, creí que íbamos a acordar algo de los fines de semana. No lo sé, Sabino, te pago para que hagas resuelvas esas cosas.

―Sí, es cierto, Cleo, me pagas para que resuelva estas cosas por ti y me dijiste que querías la custodia completa porque no quieres darle el gusto a Nathalie de quedarse con tu hija pero, la abogada de Nathalie dijo que si insistes en eso alegará adulterio y ahí amigo mío, estás perdido.

―Vamos, ¿qué puede saber esa estúpida? ―Gruñó apretando el libro con una de sus manos―. No es más que una arpía intentando sacarle dinero a Nathalie.

―Pero, Nathalie tiene muchas pruebas de tus infidelidades, Cleo ―se cruzó de brazos―. ¿Qué harás si le entrega eso a la abogada?

―Negarlo todo, obviamente. Cualquiera puede montar una imagen con Photoshop, no hay que ser un experto para eso.

―Yo creo que será mejor aceptar el acuerdo, que la niña viva con Nathalie, podrás buscarla al salir de clases las veces que quieras siempre y cuando la lleves directamente a casa de Nathalie y cada quince días será tuya un fin de semana completo, desde el viernes al salir de la escuela hasta el lunes en la mañana que la dejes de vuelta en el colegio.

―Tú no lo entiendes, Sabino, esto no se trata de verla en las tardes o los fines de semana. Es mi hija, me gusta tenerla conmigo a toda hora, todos los días. Que se meta a mi cuarto en la mañana para despertarme saltando en la cara y… se trata de que mi esposa me haya pedido el divorcio justamente después de cumplir cuatro años de casados.

―Pero, Cleo…

―¿Sabes que me molesta de toda esta situación? ―Preguntó tomando el portarretrato sobre su escritorio―. Realmente quise hacer el papel del esposo amoroso que regala flores en su aniversario, así que las compré, la llevé a cenar, fuimos al teatro a ver esas estúpidas obras que me dan sueño pero a ella le encantan, volvimos a casa, nos bañamos juntos, hicimos el amor como no lo hacíamos desde que volví de Australia y… en la mañana cuando desperté ya estaba arreglada con dos maletas bajo sus brazos y sin mayores explicaciones me dijo que se iría.

―Tal vez… se cansó, Cleo.

―¿De qué? ―Preguntó mirando fijamente la fotografía―. Le doy todo lo que quiere e incluso lo que no pide, a mi hija no le falta nada, y prácticamente hago lo que ellas quieren.

―Pero eso no excusa lo malo. Tienes que admitir que lo que dices es una tontería. ¿Qué crees? No es tan fácil como, te doy comida, te visto, te quedas callada si hago o digo algo que no te gusta.

―Déjame solo ―bufó abriendo nuevamente el libro.

―Buenas tardes ―ambos se giraron ante aquella voz.

―¿Nathalie? ―Sabino se levantó, acercándose a la mujer―. No quiero ser grosero, pero se supone que no puedes ver a Cleo hasta el día de la citación.

―No te preocupes, solo he venido a traer a Galilea, quería ver a su padre ―Cleo se había levantado y caminó despacio hacia ella―. Se quedó jugando con los de publicidad, pero, no tardará en venir así que, ¿puedes dejarla más tarde en casa de mi padre? Iré a buscarla allí.

―¿Podemos hablar un momento? ―Preguntó el rubio acercándose lentamente.

―Cleo… ―Sabino intervino pero fue callado.

―No pasa nada, solo necesito preguntar una cosa.

―Está bien ―respondió la pelirroja.

―Nathalie…

―No pasa nada, Sabino. ¿Puedes dejarnos solos un momento? ―Sin muchas ganas acabó saliendo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí―. ¿Qué quieres?

―Una explicación.

―Ya te dije todo lo que debía decir. No estoy dispuesta a seguir viviendo una mentira. De que hoy estamos bien y mañana sigo siendo la cornuda más grande de todo París.

―Dime la verdad. Yo los vi, Nathalie. Yo te vi con Julien.

―Me hizo el favor de llevarme a recoger a Galilea cuando mi auto se averió.

―Tienes choferes a tu disposición.

―Pero no me gusta y lo sabes. No desde que casi secuestran a mí hija, no puedo confiar en ninguno de los empleados. Prefiero ir yo misma.

―No soy idiota. Te conozco, Nathalie.

―Y yo a ti, y sé que lo único que quieres hacer es ponerme a mí en el lugar de la mala para ser como siempre el pobre Cleo, la victima perfecta. No, estoy cansada de eso.

―¡Papá! ―La puerta se abrió con el grito de la pequeña.

―¡Princesa! ―La levantó en sus brazos cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca.

―Te veo luego, cariño ―besó la frente de la pequeña y salió, despidiéndose de Sabino con una sonrisa y un gesto de su mano.

―¡Jugar, papá, jugar! ―Pedía dando botes en sus brazos.

―Esto es estúpido ―se dejó caer contra la silla. Dejando que la pequeña se parara sobre sus pantalones caros con sus zapatos sucios y como en cada ocasión, se dedicara a robarse los bolígrafos de su bolsillo y rayar su camisa―. Gali…

―¿Sí? ―Preguntó mirándole de reojo, con sus ojos turquesa, tan parecidos a los de su madre que le erizaba la piel.

―Te amo, princesa.

―¡Yo amo papá! ―Apenas había cumplido dos años pero se le entendían algunas cosas. Sobre todo la palabra que a él más le gustaba escuchar―. ¡Papá, papá, papá!

Sabino prefirió guardar silencio. Entendía las razones por las que Nathalie había tomado aquella decisión, pero, solo él sabía realmente cuanto estaba perturbando esto a Cleo y como su amigo, más que su abogado, quería hacer todo lo posible por ayudarle, solo que, no tenía la menor idea de que hacer.

o

O

o

Los dos años de escuela faltantes habían transcurrido rápidamente. Nathalie aún no comprendía que había hecho bien o mal para que sus opciones vocacionales fuesen tan diferentes; Enfermera, Maestra de Preescolar o Asistente Administrativo. Para empezar, ¿qué hacía un Asistente Administrativo? Y ella le temía a la sangre. Lo de ser maestra; descartado. La poca paciencia para los niños que tenía, la estaba guardando para el día que le tocara ser madre.

Tras conversarlo con su suegra había llegado a la conclusión de estudiar gerencia. No le gustaba demasiado y no sabía exactamente qué vería en clases o sobre que serían las materias pero, Andrea le había dicho que sería bueno ya que sería la esposa de Cleo, aunque claro, había encontrado una nota en su casillero. Era una copia del formato con que entregaban los resultados de la prueba vocacional y escrito en grande sobre toda la hoja decía; "Opción 1: Inútil", "Opción 2: Prostituta", "Opción 3: Esposa trofeo". Y la tercera salía tachada, como opción aceptada.

Lo triste de aquel asunto había sido que Cleo estaba con ella cuando la encontró y movió todo lo que pudo mover para encontrar a quienes lo habían hecho y eso, solo empeoró las burlas y las molestias. A ella no le interesaba demasiado lo que dijeran, pero no significaba que no se sintiera un poco mal de vez en cuando. Ella se consideraba más que eso.

El segundo año acabó y con él iniciaron las vacaciones de verano. Habían decidido viajar, por primera vez los dos solos, ahora que eran mayores de edad podían hacerlo.

Las playas de Australia eran hermosas y Cleo no tenía problema con verla usar traje de baño, sobre todo cuando iban a playas privadas donde nadie más que él podía hacerlo.

Nathalie se estaba tomando en serio aquella relación. Sabía que se trataba de un arreglo pero, eso no eliminaba el hecho de que le gustaba que a su manera Cleo estuviera pendiente de ella y ante todo el mundo la exhibía incluso con orgullo, diciendo siempre que ella era su futura esposa. Eso le gustaba, incluso se había dejado de preocupar por no salir con sus amigos.

Pero el viaje a Australia fue como una mirada al futuro. Pues, en cierto momento el último día del viaje, la dejó sola en la piscina, avisando que debía ir por algo a la habitación y por cosas del destino, minutos después ella decidió buscarle. Iban a dar una función y quería verla a su lado, pero la función se la dio él.

Dejó el sombrero en el sofá del recibidor de la suite en que se hospedaban, caminó en silencio hacia la habitación para sorprenderlo y fue la única sorprendida al verlo completamente desnudo entrando y saliendo de una mujer sobre la misma cama en la que estaban durmiendo juntos, solo durmiendo, desde que habían llegado a Australia.

Retrocedió, solo un par de pasos hasta que pudo caminar con mayor firmeza y sentarse en el sofá frente a aquella puerta. Podía escucharlos gritar y gemir dentro de aquella habitación, así que tomó una botella del mini bar y la abrió.

No sabía que le dolía más. Verlo estar con otra mujer, aunque iba a casarse con ella, aunque comenzaba a confiar en él y en su relación, o el hecho de que a ella nunca intentaba tocarla de esa manera. Porque, había tenido todas las oportunidades posibles para intentarlo pero no, aunque durmieran en la misma cama, nunca pasaba de besarla o de vez en cuando tocar alguna parte de su cuerpo a la que más nadie tuviera acceso.

―¿Nathalie…? ―Le escuchó decir cuando se detuvo en seco en la puerta de la habitación.

―Hay una presentación… en la piscina… ya debe haber terminado.

―¿Quién es esta? ―Preguntó ofendida la mujer que le acompañaba.

―Su… ¿cómo era? Futura esposa.

―Vete de aquí ―pidió a la sorprendida mujer, prácticamente la empujó fuera y se devolvió al sofá―. Ven, estás ebria. Tienes que darte una ducha y dormir.

―¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si me duermo dejaré de estorbar?

―No digas tonterías ―La levantó en sus brazos y la llevó al cuarto―. Sientate aquí un momento, prepararé la ducha.

―No ―se levantó de la cama, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

―Nathalie.

―No quiero tocar esa cama.

Al final, logró hacerla dormir en el sofá más grande y como sospechó, a la mañana siguiente le pidió volver a Francia.

Pasadas tres semanas comenzaron los exámenes de ingreso universitarios y aunque había tenido mil dudas y había debido prepararse más que los demás y decidida tras la disculpa que Cleo le había dado, halagada por las flores, peluches y chocolates que había escogido solo para ella, presentó.

―¡Cleo! ―Llamó entrando a la suit de enfrente sin tocar. Solo cruzó la puerta y comenzó a rebuscar por el propietario de aquel lugar―. ¿Dónde estás?

―¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es este escándalo? ―Cuando Nathalie lo encontró, estaba terminando de empacar.

―¿Vas a viajar? ―Preguntó extrañada de que no le hubiese invitado u obligado a ir.

―Voy a estudiar en Sidney.

―¿Te irás a Australia? ―Preguntó confundida con el resultado de la prueba de ingreso a la Universidad Central en su espalda―. Pensé que ibas a estudiar aquí… es lo que siempre decías.

―Sí, era el plan, pero en Sidney hay universidades muy buenas para el área de economía y quiero especializarme lo más que pueda. Una vez que me toque tomar las riendas de los negocios familiares no quiero decepcionar a nadie.

―Entiendo… ―lentamente arrugó la hoja en su espalda hasta meterla en su bolsillo―. Espero te vaya muy bien.

―¿Qué hay de ti? ―Preguntó retomando el libro que había comenzado a leer un día antes y ya casi iba a terminar―. ¿Hiciste la prueba para la universidad?

―Sí, pero aún no he recibido los resultados ―sonrió y dio un par de pasos en revesa hacía la puerta―. Que descanses. Supongo que mañana te acompañaremos al aeropuerto.

―No, gracias, prefiero ir solo ―se acercó a la puerta y la cerró antes de que Nathalie logrará llegar a esta―. La gente tiene la mala costumbre de llorar cuando se despiden en los aeropuertos. Eso es deprimente. Voy a viajar, no estoy muerto.

―Sí, tienes razón, la gente es muy estúpida ―se forzó a sonreír y él le miró de reojo―. Y… ¿cuándo vuelves?

―Cuando acabe la carrera por supuesto, en cinco años. Si viajo durante vacaciones y eso perderé tiempo así que en vacaciones adelantaré materias. Quiero graduarme lo antes posible.

―Bueno, pero, debes descansar en algún momento… aunque es genial que estés tan decidido.

―Tú también tienes que hacer algo. No puedes estar en el aire todo el tiempo, Nathalie. Si no quieres estudiar, es entendible, pero entonces dedícate seriedad al arte. Haz una vida de ello, pero solo pintar por pintar no es productivo en ningún sentido.

―Sí… gracias. Lo tendré en cuenta ―le observó un momento y se atrevió a romper el silencio―. Entonces, supongo que nos veremos dentro de cinco años.

―Sí. Asegúrate de verte más femenina para esa fecha y déjate crecer el cabello.

―Lo haré.

―Bien ―cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre una de las estanterías―. Vamos ―la tomó de la mano, caminando despacio hacia la habitación.

―Cleo…

―No te veré hasta dentro de cinco años ―sentenció y un nudo se formó en la garganta ajena―. Quiero tener algo que recordar.

o

O

o

 _Aquella noche, realmente no me importaba nada. Ni siquiera yo misma sé por qué pero, me olvidé de mis principios y de todo. Tal vez porque aún sentía los recuerdos de lo que había pasado en Australia tan dentro de mi pecho pero, no solo me dejé llevar por Cleo a su habitación._

 _Aun cuando no era la primera vez que dormíamos en la misma cama, esta vez fue diferente. Mi espalda contra el colchón y mis manos temblando mientras él recorría mi cuerpo con las suyas, son ese tipo de cosas que jamás podré sacar de mi mente. Solo sé que dejé que mi mente saliera de mi cuerpo y este pudiera correr con libertad._

 _Solo éramos nosotros dos en aquella habitación._

 _Cada caricia que me hacía atravesaba mi piel hasta llegar a mis sentidos. Me estremecía y quería huir pero sus labios sobre los míos no me lo permitían. Poco a poco vi mi ropa caer al suelo y sus ojos mirar mi cuerpo de la misma manera en que yo contemplaba el arte en los museos._

 _Nunca antes había estado de esa manera con un hombre, bueno, tenía apenas dieciocho años y me había comprometido y mudado con él a los quince pero, me gustaba y mucho lo que sentía._

 _Dejé que sus manos recorrieran cada centímetro de mí, no marqué límites ni impedimentos. No le dije que podía hacer y qué no. Solo dejé que su cuerpo se fundiera con él mío hasta que nos hicimos uno._

 _No lo amaba, no estaba enamorada de él. Simplemente, me había adaptado tan bien a mi papel, me había acostumbrado tanto a él como él se había acostumbrado a mí. Y eso era bueno porque en cuanto él volviera de Australia nos íbamos a casar. Seriamos marido y mujer._

 _Las lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos cuando el dolor se instaló en el medio de mis piernas mientras él hacía su mayor esfuerzo por entrar sin lastimarme. Era inútil. No recuerdo las palabras exactas que usó pero, sé que dijo estar feliz de confirmar que era el quien tenía el placer de quedarse con mi primera vez._

 _Cuando desperté. Solo encontré la misma camisa que él había tenido la noche anterior, la misma que me puse para no dormir completamente desnuda cuando decidimos que había sido suficiente, mi cuerpo enrollado en las sabanas, mi ropa en el suelo y una rosa con el desayuno servido en su buró. Era algo tan típico de él, las flores para arreglar todo lo que hacía mal._

 _«Te llamaré al llegar a Sidney… Cleo…»_

 _En realidad, me quedé esperando la llamada._

 _Dos semanas después, comprendí que no iba a llamar._

o

O

o

 _ ***-Continuará…-***_

* * *

 _Bueno… espero les guste y si les gusta ya saben… denme su amor :v_

 _Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*_


	3. Colisión

_Hola!_

 _Resulta que el internet no me dejaba actualizar y he estado todo el día viendo tele con mi mamá así que no había mirado el computador jajajaja._

 _Espero disfruten este capítulo._

 _Quiero decirles que es un placer escribir para ustedes y aunque sé que últimamente me he tardado, pues las cosas no están fácil entre mi trabajo, la casa y tantas cosas… bueno, no les aburro más…_

 ** _Facebook:_** _Fanficmatica_

 ** _Twitter:_** _FanFicMatica_

 ** _Instagram:_** _fanficmatica._

 _Disfruten la lectura :*_

* * *

o

O

o

 **DIARIO DE UNA ESPOSA TROFEO**

 **CAPÍTULO III:**

 **Colisión.**

Abrió sus ojos con pereza en la mañana. Una parte de él no deseaba despertar aún. Justo cómo sospechó; estaba solo. No había nadie más que él en aquella habitación. Su cama, no la recordaba tan grande como en las últimas noches. Observó con pesar la pantalla del teléfono. Una fecha se vislumbraba en ella; _10 de Septiembre_. Había transcurrido ya un mes desde que Nathalie le había pedido el divorcio.

─Esto apesta… ─susurró sentándose al borde de la cama.

Su habitación era un desastre. La noche anterior había estado tan enojado tras leer las páginas siguientes del diario que lo único que consiguió hacer para calmar su ira fue destrozar todo lo que estaba en aquella recamara. Todo lo que le recordaba a ella, las flores en el buró, las piezas de cerámica que _estúpidamente_ le había comprado en cada viaje que hacía solo porque sabía que a ella le gustaban y quebró el cristal de cada portarretrato sobre las mesas.

o

O

o

 _Viernes 25 de Enero del 2007._

 _Han transcurrido ya tres meses desde que Cleo se fue a Australia. Todo lo que sé sobre él me lo comenta su mamá en nuestras conversaciones diarias. Es divertido hablar con Andrea, supongo que en el fondo siempre quiso una hija mujer con la cual hacer cosas de chicas porque siempre me pide acompañarla a tomar su té, o a alguna de sus aburridas reuniones con mujeres de la alta sociedad._

 _Lo gracioso de esas reuniones es que una vez quedamos solas ella comienza a comentar sobre cada una de ellas. Lo mal que viste una, lo descarada que es la otra, cuantos kilos se quitó aquella con liposubción o cuantas tallas se ha aumentado de busto la que no vino hoy. Claro, siempre dice estar segura de que ellas también se quedaron escudriñándonos en cuanto nos fuimos._

 _La universidad comienza a resultarme interesante. Tal parece que mi problema con las matemáticas en la escuela se debía a no prestar atención por estar dibujando, pero, en cuanto me enfoco en el pizarrón en la clase de matemática financiera, termino incluso apoyando las explicaciones de la profesora al hacer ejercicios en la pizarra._

 _Lunes 15 de Febrero del 2007._

 _Fue un día interesante el de ayer, la verdad no tuve tiempo de escribir._

 _Pensé que me quedaría todo el día en el hotel a estudiar pero recibí una llamada inesperada, muy inesperada. Después de tantos meses sin hablarme, Julien me invitó a salir._

 _El día en que se celebra el amor y la amistad. No podía imaginarme celebrándolo con alguien más. Obviamente al irme, -en horas del mediodía-, ya había recibido el regalo de Cleo; otro peluche de gran tamaño, esta vez un león, un arreglo floral tan grande que lo metieron al recibidor de mi suite entre dos personas, incluso me costó tomar la tarjeta, que no decía nada importante solo el "Feliz San Valentín" pre-impreso y desde luego una diadema con brillantes, según Sabino, diamantes._

 _Dejé aquella prenda en el armario que a pesar de ser una habitación entera comenzaba a hacerse pequeño y tras asegurarme de que Madame Andrea no se molestaría conmigo subí a la limosina, aquella que Cleo me había regalado, tapizada de flores por dentro y con el suelo como un espejo y partí. Fue la única condición impuesta, que me fuera con el chofer._

 _Recuerdo perfectamente la cara de Julien cuando bajé el vidrio del auto para invitarlo a subir. Estoy segura que pensó devolverse, pero al final aceptó._

 _Hola ─saludé sonriendo al correrme para hacerle espacio._

 _Hola, ¿Cómo estás? ─Preguntó sonriente. Extrañaba tanto esa sonrisa._

 _Bien, de maravilla ─respondí, tirando nerviosa del borde del vestido que llevaba puesto─. ¿Qué hay de ti?_

 _No me quejo, es bueno verte de nuevo ─se acercó, como si estuviese buscando que estaba mal en lo que se encontraba frente a él, en mí─. Te vez diferente._

 _¿Yo? Para nada ─respondí usando el fleco sobre mi cara para esquivar su mirada─. Mejor dime, ¿qué quieres hacer?_

 _No lo sé, ¿qué quieres hacer tú? ─Preguntó alejando mi cabello de mi rostro─. Podemos hacer lo que tú quieras._

 _Aquellas palabras bastaron para que comenzáramos a recorrer la ciudad de París. Nos detuvimos en la torre Eiffel y subimos a lo más alto, todo con la idea de observar calmadamente el atardecer. Era lindo estar en ese lugar. Había muchos turistas, de hecho, el mirador más alto de la torre estaba repleto. Me asomé al barandal y él se detuvo detrás de mí, marcando una barrera entre la multitud y yo. Eso fue tan lindo y romántico de su parte._

 _Nunca pensé que pasar una tarde junto a Julien pudiera hacerme sentir tan feliz. Somos amigos desde hace mucho pero, siempre estábamos los tres; Ross, él y yo, esta fue la primera vez que salimos juntos, los dos, solos. Cuando decidimos bajar, había mucha gente en espera del ascensor, así que nos colamos en dirección a las escaleras de emergencia._

 _Si tienes miedo, solo dímelo ─pidió con una sonrisa en sus labios, sujetando mi mano._

 _Lo negué en el acto pero, la verdad si tenía miedo, y mucho. Las escaleras eran seguras, pero seguían luciendo peligrosas. Sin embargo, su mano sujetando la mía, mientras bajaba delante de mí me hizo sentir protegida. Lo único que deseaba era que aquello durara para siempre, que las escaleras no terminaran nunca._

 _Salimos por la parte de atrás, para escabullirme de mi chofer, podíamos de esta manera dar una vuelta, caminando por el pasto. Era tan lindo, las luces iluminaban los árboles y aunque ya no estábamos en la escalera, él seguía tomando mi mano._

 _Julien…_

 _Nath, ¿quieres subir? ─Preguntó señalando la rueda de la fortuna._

 _Estábamos en el punto más alto de La Gran Noria de la Plaza de la Concordia. Podía ver a la perfección la hermosa torre Eiffel y otras de las arquitecturas que atraían a miles de turistas de todo el mundo a nuestra ciudad, como el Louvre, el Jardín de las Tullerías y otros pero mis ojos se desviaron de los Campos Elíseos para mirar a la persona que sostenía mi mentón frente a mí._

 _Julien…_

 _¿Te dije alguna vez que siempre me pareciste la chica más linda que he conocido?_

 _No, creo que no lo hiciste en realidad._

 _Pues lamento no haberlo hecho ─la noria se movió un poco y quedamos en la cima─. Dime, Nathalie, ¿estás enamorada de Cleo?_

 _No me preguntes algo como eso, por favor ─pedí liberando mi rostro de sus manos─. Él será mi esposo en unos años y está bien de esa manera._

 _Lo siento, pero no concibo la idea de que te cases con alguien como él._

 _Tú no sabes nada de él. En realidad, aunque no lo creas, es amable conmigo, a su manera, por ejemplo, me compra todo lo que quiera, aún sin pedirlo._

 _Entonces, te llena de oro y diamantes y está todo bien, ¿aun cuando no lo quieres?_

 _Él tampoco me quiere, así que está todo bien ─respondí con altanería, cruzando mis brazos._

 _Solo Cleo y yo sabíamos la verdadera razón por la que cada uno aceptó cargar con esto a cuestas y no podía aceptar que nadie, ni siquiera Julien opinara al respecto. Aunque entendía a qué se refería. Estaba cambiada, físicamente al menos. Mi cabello estaba creciendo lentamente, llevaba tacones y un vestido acampanado sobre las rodillas, maquillaje y uñas postizas finamente decoradas y mejor ni me atrevía a calcular el valor en euros de los accesorios que Andrea me había regalado en navidad y estaba usando._

 _No supe cómo o en qué momento pero recuerdo que sus labios estaban sobre los míos y sus manos aprisionaban mi rostro, manteniéndome junto a él, impidiéndome liberarme. Julien me besó, me besó de una manera tan dulce y a la vez apasionada que no pude evitar corresponderle. No pude evitar dejar de pensar y perderme en sus labios. Se sentía tan bien que me sentí mal._

 _Sin embargo, aunque me alejé, aunque me solté de él y recobré la distancia, el pensar que probablemente Cleo estuviese haciendo cosas peores en Australia disminuyó mi pesar. Así que me dejé llevar. Lo besé. Besé a Julien y se sintió tan bien poder hacerlo._

o

O

o

Se levantó de la cama. Sentía las piernas y todo el cuerpo pesado. El dolor de cabeza era fastidioso pero le restó importancia. Caminó hacia la cómoda y suspirando la tomó, tomó en sus manos aquella fotografía. No podía evitar verla. Siempre que discutía con Nathalie, terminaba viendo esa _"estúpida"_ foto.

─¡Papá, papá! ─Se giró al escuchar aquella voz.

─Espera, Galilea, no hagas ruido, tu padre debe estar durmiendo.

─Nathalie… ─susurró, acercándose a la puerta. La cual había dejado abierta la noche anterior.

─¿Cleo…? ─Llamó golpeando la puerta.

─¿Qué quieres? ─Preguntó recostado a la puerta, con la foto aún en manos.

─Traje a Galilea ─dijo con los ojos en la niña, quien ya había comenzado a desordenar todo a su alrededor─. Se supone que acompañe a tu madre a la conferencia de hoy.

─¿Hoy, por qué?

─¿Puedes abrir al menos? ¡Galilea, deja eso! ─Tomó la estatuilla de vidrio en manos de la niña y volvió a la puerta con ella en brazos─. Hoy es la subasta de _Save The Children_. Tengo que estar en el Louvre en media hora, ¿puedes abrir la puer…?

La puerta se abrió y ella enmudeció. No lograba ver demasiado, a causa del cuerpo de él mismo y las luces apagadas pero, algo lograba ver del desastre que allí había.

─¿Qué haz…?

─Me mudaré al hotel esta tarde ─dijo interrumpiéndola─. Esta casa, la compré cuando nació Galilea porque querías que creciera en una casa como una persona normal, no en un hotel, así que, quiero que regreses a este lugar con mi hija. Entiendo perfectamente que no me quieres aquí y de todas maneras, los papeles de esta casa han estado siempre a tu nombre. Ya le pedí a Sabino que la deje fuera del papeleo relacionado a la separación de bienes.

─Yo no.

─Lo he estado pensando, Nathalie y está bien, si quieres que nos divorciemos, entonces, será de esa manera. Yo, he hecho lo posible, pero no puedo retenerte a la fuerza ─ella no respondió nada, solo guardó silencio─. Le había dado el día libre a Clairé, la llamaré para que venga y ordene este lugar. También ordenaré que traigan tus cosas y las de la niña de casa de tu padre aunque, la mayoría de ellas continúan aquí.

─¿Intentas hacerte la victima? ─Preguntó frunciendo el ceño─. Estoy cansada de esto, Cleo, vienes, me convences, haces una tontería, me enojo y luego vuelves, diciendo que todo lo haces por Galilea y por mí y entonces… entonces… yo vuelvo y estúpidamente te creo todo y te perdono y no… estoy cansada, Cleo. ¡Yo no…!

─Tienes que irte, se te hace tarde ─pidió arrebatándole la niña. Entregándole en su lugar la fotografía que tenía antes─. Para cuando vuelvas, seré yo quien me vaya de esta casa. No quiero vivir un día más en este lugar. Con… tus estúpidas cremas en el baño, usando tú estúpido shampoo de mujer, con tu detestable perfume inundando la que era nuestra habitación, chocando a cada instante con los muebles que tú escogiste, la decoración que tú querías, los estúpidos cuadros que tu deseabas tener y… con tus fotografías por todas partes.

─¿Mamá…? ─Los ojos de Nathalie finalmente se habían desbordado en llanto─. ¿Por qué llora? ─Se alcanzó a entender en sus diminutos labios.

─No estoy llorando, cariño ─le tomó las mejillas y le besó la frente─. Se buena niña, vendré luego con la abuela, ¿sí? Te traeremos un rico brownie de los Dupain Cheng, ¿vale?

─Está bien, mami.

─Hasta luego, Nathalie.

─Hasta luego, Cleo ─salió de la habitación, dejando la fotografía boca abajo en una mesa cerca de la puerta.

Aquella fotografía que les había sido tomada en pleno baile nupcial. En el tradicional _baile de los novios_.

No hubiese esperado, en un millón de años que él le dijera eso. En ese punto, realmente no sabía que sentir o pensar. Muy en el fondo, tal vez, precisamente estaba esperando eso, que él la buscara, le pidiera continuar y todo siguiera igual.

Por primera vez en un año, deseaba no tener que manejar.

o

O

o

Hacía poco más de un año desde la partida de Cleo a tierras Austriacas. De hecho, era la segunda navidad que llegaba desde esa fecha y con todo el entusiasmo que podía tener, empacó algunas de sus pertenencias para abordar un vuelo con destino a Sydney. Habían llegado a un acuerdo. Andrea tendría que viajar a Roma para esas fechas y ellos pasarían las navidades juntos en aquel continente.

Ella respiró profundo. Estaba nerviosa. No es que precisamente le emocionara el verse con él, simplemente, sabía que cualquier mínimo error que hubiese cometido al escoger su atuendo o cualquier desperfecto en su maquillaje no pasarían desapercibidos por esa persona.

Un sonido avisó que el jet finalmente había aterrizado a la perfección en el aeropuerto internacional y uno de los empleados se acercó para invitarla a bajar. Cómo se había imaginado, Cleo no la fue a esperar. De hecho, no fue hasta el día siguiente que lo vio, precisamente la noche de navidad.

─Buenas noches ─saludó al acercarse a la mesa en la terraza de la habitación.

─¿Eh? ─Se sorprendió un poco pero de inmediato sonrió─. Hola, Cleo, cuanto tiempo.

─Sí, cómo sea, ¿qué pasó con la comida? No tengo todo el día.

─No la han traído porque estaban esperando tú llegada ─respondió guardando el cuaderno bajo la mesa, acomodándose en el asiento.

Su respuesta fue una llamada. La cena llegó con prisa y en pocos minutos se encontraron cenando. Estaban solos y el silencio no era menos que incomodo entre los dos. Normalmente hubiesen estado con Andrea, así que ella se hubiese encargado de iniciar todas y cada una de las conversaciones que pudieran tener, pero lo único que se escuchaba en aquella terraza era el metal contra el vidrio mientras usaban los cubiertos para comer.

─Y… ¿qué tal tú año? ─Preguntó intentando romper el hielo.

─La escuela es aburrida, cómo se supone que lo sea y fuera de eso no pasó nada interesante.

─Ya veo… pe-pero… ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?

─No ─respondió sin dudar, levantándose al terminar de comer─. Ponte algo mejor. Iremos a una discoteca.

─¿Una discoteca?

─Sí, ¿nunca has ido a una? ─Ella solo negó usando su cabeza─. No puedo creerlo, que patética ─suspiró y observó el teléfono─. Date prisa, quiero llegar cuanto antes.

No le agradaba la idea, algo dentro de ella no se sentía bien con aquella decisión. No es que no quisiera salir del hotel. Simplemente no le llamaba la atención ir a ese tipo de lugares. Tal vez podía sentir que en ello influía el hecho de que desde los quince años había estado bajo la tutela de Andrea Bourgeois. Podía escapar en algunas ocasiones, salir del hotel con sus amigos o ir a algún lugar al que quisiera pero, ese tipo de lugares estaban completamente fuera de la lista.

Home era uno de los clubes nocturnos más conocidos y populares de Sydney, con DJ's en vivo y gran variedad en las mezclas, pero, no tuvo demasiado tiempo para observar todo el lugar. Una vez que se bajó del auto fue halada por Cloe hasta una zona VIP dentro del local.

─¡Cleo! ─Fue lo único que le entendió decir a un joven que les hacía señales con su mano.

─¿Cómo está el ambiente? ─Preguntó el rubio, haciendo uso de su estudiado y perfeccionado inglés.

─Increíble ─respondió el otro─. Pensé que no vendrías, con eso de que te habían mandado vigilante.

─No seas imbécil, yo hago lo que se me venga en gana, cuando se me venga en gana ─se quejó cruzado de brazos.

─¿Cleo, de qué están hablando? ─Inquirió la pelirroja colgada de su brazo.

─Así que no habla inglés ─el Australiano se acercó. Era alto, con brillantes ojos verdes y cabello rubio─. Tú debes de ser Nathalie ─habló recurriendo a su poco usado francés─. Es un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Andrew.

─Igualmente… ─respondió nerviosa.

─Ya, suficiente amabilidad de tu parte, Andrew ─gruñó Cleo usando su brazo como barrera entre Nathalie y su compañero de clases.

La música era estridente y no entendía nada de lo que aquel grupo conversaba. Había tantas personas dentro del salón que apenas había conseguido una silla para anclarse al mundo.

Memorizó el orden en que los colores aparecían y desaparecían, inundando aquella sala y haciendo parecer que las personas se movían en cámara lenta. En algún momento había perdido de vista a Cleo, a Andrew también, no conocía a nadie, ninguna de las personas que se le acercaba, había entendido que varios estudiaban con Cleo pero, fuera de Andrew, nadie se había atrevido a hablarle o presentarse.

─¿Cleo…? ─Se levantó, decidida a buscarlo, ya pasaban de las once de la noche y estaba cansada. No le gustaba el alcohol y no estaba dispuesta a beber en ese lugar, solo quería volver al hotel y dormir una vez que pasara la media noche.

─Cleo, don't! ─Escuchó aquel grito, saliendo de los labios de una chica y se acercó tan rápido como pudo.

─¡Cleo, que bueno que…! ─sus ojos se expandieron y sus labios dejaron de pronunciar palabras a pesar de seguir abiertos.

─Nathalie…

─Yo… ─retrocedió─. Permiso ─susurró perdiéndose entre la multitud.

─Creo que… no deberías estar en este lugar ─escuchó aquella voz a su espalda y se giró.

─Quiero irme a casa… ─bajó la cabeza. No quería admitirlo, aquello no debía afectarle, además, debió imaginarlo, ya lo había visto una vez, seguramente lo volvería a hacer, debió esperar que así fuera─. Buscaré un taxi…

─Espera… si quieres puedo llevarte ─ofreció tomando su mano.

Una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y se dejó guiar lentamente hacia la salida de aquel salón. No entendía por qué, pero la necesidad que sentía por llorar era cada vez más grande dentro de su pecho.

─¿A dónde crees que vas? ─Preguntó Cleo tomándola del brazo. Alejándola de su compañero de un tirón.

─A un sitio en el que no pueda verte ─contestó mirándole directamente a los ojos.

─No lo creo, no irás a ninguna parte hasta que yo lo haga, ¿lo olvidas? Se supone que pasaremos la noche buena juntos.

─Tú estás perfectamente acompañado.

─¡Por favor! Solo estaba saludando a una amiga que me encontré. No tienes que hacer tanto drama.

─Me voy ─insistió volviendo a tomar su camino hacia la salida.

─¡No te vas a ir he dicho! ─Gritó apretando su brazo.

─¡No quiero estar en este lugar! ─Espetó intentando soltarse.

─¡No me interesa si es lo que quieres o no! ─Respondió tirando con más fuerza de su muñeca─. ¡Tú eres mi mujer y haces lo que yo te diga!

─¡Cleo!

─¡Cállate! ─Gruñó con el ceño fruncido─. Te vendiste a mí, ¿lo olvidas? Eres de mí propiedad. Una simple posesión, un objeto, sin valor alguno.

Las lágrimas se escaparon lentamente de sus ojos a la vez que un puñetazo hacía eco en el preciso momento en que aquel lugar había quedado en silencio.

─Andrew… ─retrocedió y el austriaco acarició su propio puño.

─Y a ti… ¿quién te pidió meterte? ─Preguntó Cleo sobando su mentón.

─Nadie, pero estás actuando como un idiota.

─Tú no sabes nada, así que no te metas.

─Por lo visto, tú tampoco ─se alejó lentamente, dejándole solo entre el mar de gente que le rodeaba.

Apretó los puños. La había perdido de vista. No sabía dónde estaba, pero tenía que encontrarla, así que juntó todas las fuerzas que tenía en su interior para buscarla, porque de no hacerlo, probablemente su madre se enojaría, después de todo, Nathalie no conocía la ciudad.

─Te encontré ─dijo con las manos en los bolsillos, apoyando su espalda en la baranda de seguridad al borde del océano.

─¿Vienes a culparme por lo que hizo ese tal Andrew?

─Sí, es más que obvio que fue tú culpa, si no hubieses comenzado tu acto de la víctima como siempre, no hubiese pasado nada ─ella no respondió, continuó en silencio. Sentada en el suelo, recostada al barandal de seguridad─. Por cierto, ¿qué haces de ese lado? Es peligroso.

─No importa…

─Sí, importa ─saltó aquella valla de seguridad y se sentó junto a ella─. No entiendo por qué te molestas si al final de cuenta esto está arreglado.

No hubo respuesta.

─Nathalie, te estoy hablando.

─Mi mamá…

─¿Qué pasa con ella?

─Acepté por ella.

o

O

o

 ***-Continuará…-***

* * *

Les cuento que, el Club Home existe realmente en la ciudad de Sydney y es de los más populares, incluso se ganó 3 estrellas, además, en google maps pueden tener una vista del muelle y el camino al borde del mar que está justo afuera de esta y los edificios consecuentes… en realidad es tan hermoso que ya me dieron ganas de ir :v jajajja

Gracias por leer y los reviews!

Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*


	4. Disturbio

_Hola!_

 _Lamento la espera y no olviden leer la información al final :*_

 _Gracias a todos por sus reviews, fallows y favorites, sé que no he vuelto a responder reviews pero es que en serio no tengo internet y se me complica mucho hacerlo pero no más pueda, soy toda de ustedes :*_

 _Igual podemos hablar por Facebook ;)_

 ** _Facebook:_** _Fanficmatica_

 ** _Twitter:_** _FanFicMatica_

 ** _Instagram:_** _fanficmatica._

 _Disfruten la lectura :*_

* * *

o

O

o

 **DIARIO DE UNA ESPOSA TROFEO**

 **CAPÍTULO IV:**

 **Disturbio.**

No hubo respuesta.

─Nathalie, te estoy hablando.

─Mi mamá…

─¿Qué pasa con ella?

─Acepté por ella.

─Eso es obvio, se supone que es un matrimonio arreglado, ¿lo olvidas?

─No… tú no entiendes, no se trata del arreglo ─se recostó al barandal, afirmando sus manos sobre sus rodillas─. Mi madre está enferma pero, mi padre no tiene como cubrir los gastos de su tratamiento porque lo único que ha hecho en su vida es beber y salir con mujeres, gastando cada centavo que recibe y ella… bueno, ella es igual o peor que él. Tú madre habló conmigo cuando se enteró de la situación mi mamá. Me dijo que si aceptaba hacer un trato con ella, se encargaría de pagar su tratamiento, el cual no es nada barato debo admitir.

─Entonces… ¿aceptaste casarte conmigo para que tu madre sea tratada?

─Sí… esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí ─admitió girando su rostro en su dirección─. ¿Qué hay de ti… por qué aceptaste casarte conmigo?

─Porque mi madre dijo que eras buena opción. Necesito alguien que le agrade a los demás. Mi familia, los Bourgeois son… anticuados. Son del tipo de personas que creen tener el derecho de tomar decisiones en la vida de todo aquel que tenga su sangre ─acercó su mano a ella, rosando suavemente el suelo hasta tocar sus dedos─. Para ellos, el hecho de que soy el único hijo que tuvo Victor Bourgeois aumenta sus expectativas. Sé que todos, sobre todo tú y el resto de inadaptados que estudiaron con nosotros piensan de mí que soy lo peor. Un patético niño rico que hace lo que quiere porque tiene dinero, pero no es así.

─Chleo…

─No es así en realidad. Para mi abuelo es una especie de pesadilla el que una mujer tenga poder y se valga por sí misma. Por eso ha llevado una especie de guerra con mi madre desde que entró en la política. Tengo que complacer a un montón de amargados que han tenido poder desde hace tantas generaciones que incluso hubieron miembros en mi familia que convivían con la monarquía cuando Francia aún era un reino.

─Entiendo, está bien… es peor lo tuyo que lo mío. Tú ganas. ¿Feliz?

─No se trata de ganar o perder.

─Sí, se trata de eso. Lo dijiste una vez, ¿lo olvidas? ─Preguntó levantándose. Saltando el barandal de seguridad─. Así es la vida, o ganas o pierdes, no existen los empates.

─Estás diciendo este tipo de cosas porque estás enojada por lo que ocurrió en Home, mejor dicho, solo estás haciendo una pataleta porque te queman los celos.

─¡No estoy celosa! ─Exclamó, bajando la voz al notar que la había subido─. No tengo… razones para estarlo.

─¿Entonces, por qué te enojas? ─Preguntó sonriendo, apoyando sus brazos contra el barandal.

─¡Porque…! Porque… porque se burlan de mí… por eso.

─¿De verdad? ─Insistió agachándose hasta poder mirarla a los ojos─. ¿Acaso te estás enamorando de mí, Nathalie?

─Claro que no… ─respondió esquivando su mirada.

─En ese caso… si te beso, no debería significar nada para ti.

─No pienso dejar que me beses ─bufó girando sobre sus pies, comenzando su andar en dirección a la calle.

─¡Nathalie, espérame! ─Gritó saltando la cerca─. Idiota… el único que perdió aquí fui yo ─bufó sonriendo─. ¡Que me esperes te digo! ─Echó a correr para alcanzarla mientras ella apresuraba el paso.

o

O

o

 _No estaba segura de si aquello era un sueño o la realidad. Cómo sea, era muy real._

 _Estaba temblando. Pensar que Andrew viniera hasta Francia, que llegara a París, al hotel, quería huir de ese lugar. Todas las alarmas en mi cabeza se habían encendido repentinamente._

 _¿Qué haces aquí? ─Pregunté de inmediato al verlo cerrar la puerta tras de sí._

 _¿No vas a saludar por lo menos? ─Preguntó sentándose en uno de los sofás con total calma._

 _Hola, ahora… ahora dime… ¿qué haces aquí? ─Insistí─. Si has venido a ver a Cleo, él ya se ha devuelto a Australia. Solo vino unas horas al hotel porque era necesario, ya se ha ido._

 _No, no he venido por Cleo._

 _¿Entonces por qué? ─Pregunté, simulando fortaleza. Aunque la verdad, me temblaban las piernas._

 _Quería verte. Tenía curiosidad. Llevo dos años estudiando con Cleo, solo te vi esa vez en Home, de resto, nunca habla de ti, no importa cuánto insista en saber algo, solo dice; «No hablaré nada sobre esa mujer» y se molesta._

 _Es porque no tienes que saber nada sobre mí. Es por eso._

 _Mmm… dime, Nathalie… ¿cuánto te ofreció Cleo por salir con él?_

 _¿Disculpa…?_

 _Puedo pagarte el doble, tal vez el triple ─dijo acercándose a mí─. Incluso cuatro veces más. Tú solo pide por esa linda y roja boquita que tienes y lo que quieras lo tendrás._

 _Creo que estás… creo que estás malinterpretando todo ─inquirí retrocediendo por el salón de la suite._

 _¿Malinterpretando? No, no, tengo mis contactos. Sé que su matrimonio fue arreglado. Por eso mi inquietud ─tomó una de mis manos, acercándola a sus labios─. Eres muy linda, Nathalie y a mí, me gustan las cosas lindas…_

 _Estaba asustada, así que eché a correr y me encerré en la habitación. Puse el seguro a la puerta y me quedé recostada sosteniéndola. Podía escuchar como movía la manilla intentando abrir._

 _Nathalie, abre, Nathalie._

 _¡No! ¡Vete! ─Exigí con tanta firmeza cómo mi voz me permitía._

 _Si no me abres, lo vas a lamentar._

 _Tomé el teléfono y comencé a llamar. La única persona a la que se me ocurrió llamar en ese instante fue a Chleo, pero no contestó. No importó cuantas veces le marqué solo colgaba la llamada una y otra vez._

 _Al final, no sé qué hubiese pasado si Sabino no hubiese llegado para ayudarme a estudiar para los exámenes que tendría esa semana. De verdad, le estaré eternamente agradecida._

o

O

o

Respiró profundo, sin mover sus ojos de la mujer que yacía sentada frente a él. Estaba nerviosa, eso se notaba. Se movía incomoda en la silla y tomaba sus propias manos continuamente. Recorría el lugar con sus ojos y cuando se encontraba a sí misma mirándolo a la cara huía rápidamente de su mirada.

A esas alturas, podía estudiar los movimientos de una persona cómo si se tratara de un libro sobre derecho. Era fácil saber lo que una persona pensaba al fijarse en sus actos. Era por eso que siempre lograba comprender a su manera lo que Nathalia quería sin que abriera la boca. Después de todo, ella nunca se atrevía a decir una palabra. Sabía que no le temía, lo sabía porque en sus pequeñas se lo demostraba.

De hecho, si lo pensaba un momento, ella era demasiado infantil. Cuando estaba enojada solo se acostaba a dormir de espaldas a él y no le respondía las buenas noches. Más nunca se negaba a que él la abrazara, no importaba que tan furiosa estuviera o que berrinche hubiese estado armando temprano ese mismo día.

Tal vez era en parte por los concejos que su madre les había dado a ambos la primera vez que discutieron después de haberse casado.

─Entonces… ¿dijiste que tu nombre era? ─Preguntó repentinamente haciéndole saltar en su lugar.

─Diana, Monsieur ─respondió sonriendo, aun nerviosa.

─Bien, Diana. No sé si te explicó algo Sabino pero estoy buscando una persona que, pueda hacerse amiga de mi esposa.

─¿Disculpe…? Eso no fue lo que…

─Espera, deja te explico. Ella es un poco obsesiva con el cuidado de nuestra hija y yo también, pero ella está loca. Necesito una niñera, pero, si quieres hacerlo tienes que estar preparada y dispuesta a ser su amiga. Ella no dejará a Galilea con nadie que no considere de su entera confianza así que por mí, tienes el trabajo, pero tienes que entrevistarte con ella y que ella decida.

─Entiendo… o eso creo…

─Tranquila, Sabino te llamará de nuevo una vez que organice una cita con ella.

─Está bien ─se levantó y caminó en silencio hasta la puerta─. Hasta luego.

─Sí, sí, un placer ─la vio salir y tomó el teléfono sobre su escritorio─. ¿Ginna?

─¿Monsieur? ─Respondió su asistente.

─No estoy para nadie. Si preguntan por mí, me fui a Rusia por una emergencia y no dije cuando volvía.

─Cómo guste ─respondió colgando el teléfono─. Es un idiota.

─Sí, pero un idiota con mucho dinero. Su mujer es una estúpida al pensar en divorciarse de alguien como él ─comentaba una compañera a su lado.

─Es normal a decir verdad. Es de ese tipo de mujeres que piensa; ¿Qué haces con tener dinero en el banco y un hombre que no te quiere en tu casa?

─¿Cómo sabes que no la quiere?

─Por favor… ¿en qué mundo vives? ─Preguntó sonriendo─. ¿Acaso no escuchas los comentarios en el comedor? Menciona una, solo una de las estúpidas ascendidas que no se haya acostado con él.

─¿Tú…?

─Por favor. ¿Crees que aquí, con tanta competencia asciendes por talento? Por eso sigues siendo una simple recepcionista en el hotel.

─Pues, yo te aconsejaría que mantengas la boca cerrada, si se entera Madame Nathalie, terminarás de patitas en la calle cómo todas las que ella ha descubierto.

─Cariño, eso no lo sabes. Soy muy buena en lo que hago, todo lo que hago.

─Sí, pero ella sigue siendo la esposa y la madre de su hija y si algo he aprendido en mi vida es que los hombres como Chleo, por más mundanos que sean nunca, nunca dejan a su mujer. Además, tú lo has dicho, sigo siendo una simple recepcionista en el hotel, pero tengo años en mi cargo y he visto en vivo y directo que de alguna manera él hace lo que ella quiera.

Colgó el teléfono y cruzó sus dedos frente al escritorio.

Sabía que los comentarios sobre él en los pasillos no eran buenos. Nadie habla bien de su jefe, pero eso era demasiado. Tal vez lo decía por jactarse con su compañera de alguna manera pero, no recordaba haber dormido con ella. De hecho, no la consideraba de su tipo.

─¿Sabino? ─Preguntó cuándo su amigo contestó su celular.

─¿Pasa algo Chleo? ─Dijo al notar algo extraño en el tono de voz del rubio.

─Quiero que despidas a Ginna y a cualquier mujer que diga haber tenido alguna relación conmigo, sea cierto o no.

─¿Disculpa? ─Preguntó Sabino sorprendido por aquella petición─. Ginna es la mejor asistente que has tenido hasta ahora.

─Sí, y eso lo aprecio, pero tengo suficientes problemas con Nathalie como para que ella me genere uno nuevo.

─¿A qué te refieres?

─La escuché hablando, algo sobre que había sido mi amante o algo así. No lo sé. Solo, no quiero más problemas. Tú mismo me dijiste que cualquier estupidez de mi parte puede costarme más que mi matrimonio, que incluso podría no ver más a Galilea y eso no lo soportaría. Ya es duro que Nathalie ni siquiera responda mis llamados si no estoy con la niña o ponga a Galilea a hablar en su lugar.

─Chleo, te quiero, pero eres un idiota ─dijo recostándose en su silla─. Prepararé todo lo que dices pero, si de verdad quieres evitarte problemas y realmente quieres tener aunque sea una oportunidad de salvar tú matrimonio, no es a mí a quien me tienes que decir estas cosas, ¿por qué no solo le dices a Nathalie que estás enamorado de ella?

─¿Estás loco o te está haciendo daño el café? ─Tamborileaba sobre la mesa con sus dedos─. Yo no diré una cosa como esas, mucho menos a Nathalie. Ella es… no pienso bajar la cabeza ante ella. ¿Qué quieres? Que le diga; Nathalie, discúlpame por todas las estupideces que he hecho, la verdad estoy enamorado de ti y que me dejes está acabando con la poca cordura que tengo.

─Podrías ponerte un cinturón de castidad y darle la llave a ella.

─Que gracioso…

─Lo siento, pero, botar a todas las mujeres de la compañía y contratar solo hombres no resolverá el problema y lo sabes. Además, te lo tienes merecido por andar buscando en la calle lo que tienes en tu casa.

─¿Tú también…? ─Golpeó la mesa, respirando profundo─. Sabino, por última vez, yo no salí con esa mujer, en serio, si me la pones en frente ahora mismo no la reconocería. Nathalie se deja engañar por cualquier imbécil que le diga que ha tenido una aventura conmigo, aun cuando ni la mano le haya tomado.

─¿Y quién tiene la culpa?

─¿De qué lado estás?

─Del tuyo, Chleo, pero también entiendo perfectamente a Nathalie… bien pudo dejarte cuando su madre murió y no lo hizo.

─Claro, ella misma lo dijo, que ya se había acostumbrado a la buena vida y la riqueza.

─¿Y tú le creíste?

─Pues claro.

─Chleo… llevas doce años con Nathalie, entre su compromiso y su matrimonio, además del tiempo que ya tenías de estudiar con ella en la escuela y no te has dado el tiempo o la tarea de conocerla.

─Te digo que esas fueron sus palabras.

─No quiero hablar contigo. No sé cuál de los dos es peor. Lo siento. Pero ya no los soporto. A ninguno de ustedes. Adiós.

Colgó la llamada y dejó el teléfono sobre el escritorio. Respiró profundo y levantó la mirada.

─Lo siento, Nathalie, era uno de mis clientes.

─Sé que estabas hablando con Chleo, lo nombraste varias veces, Sabino.

─¿En serio…?

─Sí ─se afirmó al asiento y cruzó sus brazos─. Y no, no quiero saber que te dijo.

─Eres más necia que él. En definitiva, la pareja perfecta.

─Sabino…

─Ya, ya… aprobó a la niñera, o eso creo, pero quiere que tú tomes la decisión. Total, todo lo que a Galilea se refiere debe tener tu aprobación, incluso por encima de la suya.

─¿Él te dijo eso?

─No, pero es mi mejor amigo y lo conozco. Sé perfectamente lo que piensa sin que me lo diga y ya ni tengo que verlo a la cara.

─Mi abogada te llamará esta semana, los documentos están listos pero tienen que revisarlos entre los dos.

─Nathalie… ─caminó hasta sentarse en el sofá junto a ella─. Oye, te preguntaré esto cómo tu amigo, no cómo el abogado de Chleo… ¿estás segura de lo que estás haciendo?

─Por supuesto. Y cómo amiga te pediré que no te entrometas en esto. Solo, sé el abogado de Chleo y ya. Te aprecio, Sabino, mucho, te considero un gran amigo, pero esto es entre Chleo y yo.

─Entiendo. Tienes razón. Lo siento mucho.

─No te preocupes. Infórmame de la cita con la niñera más tarde. Y, por favor, no…

─Está bien. No volverá a pasar.

─Gracias.

─Hasta luego, Nath.

o

O

o

 _ ***-Continuará…-***_

* * *

 _Estuvo más cortito y lo siento, pero cómo dije en The Truth behind The Mask, estoy metida de lleno en un proyecto. (Al estar terminado les diré de qué trata en Facebook). Y pues, cuando terminé con eso (espero sea para febrero) vuelvo a actualizar. Así que esperen pacientes :*_

 _Gracias por leer y los reviews!_

 _Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*_


	5. Miseria

_Llegué again =D!_

 _Cómo sea..._

 _Sé que me estoy tardando más de lo habitual en actualizar, pero es que en serio no me acostumbro a escribir en el móvil y no tengo computadora acá en Perú... mi adorada laptop se quedó en Venezuela :'(_

 _Güereber..._

 _Capítulo nuevo! Lleve su capítulo nuevo! jajajaja_

 _Disfrutenlo y no sean qleros(as) siganme en mis redes :*_

 _ **Facebook:**_ _Fanficmatica_

 _ **Twitter:**_ _FanFicMatica_

 _ **Instagram:**_ _fanficmatica._

 _Disfruten la lectura :*_

* * *

o

O

o

 **DIARIO DE UNA ESPOSA TROFEO**

 **CAPÍTULO V:**

 **Miseria.**

Llevó una mano a su frente y acarició la misma agotado. Al final había amanecido escuchando esas estúpidas y cursis canciones que no le ayudaban para nada a sentirse mejor. ¿Quién demonios fue el que hizo creer a todos que escuchar música triste y comer helado ayudaba en ese tipo de situaciones? De verdad, ¿cómo rayos las mujeres superaban de esa manera un despecho?

—Esta ha sido de lejos la idea más estúpida que se te ha ocurrido —se quejó clavando la mirada en su amigo, sentado a su lado con una mascarilla de aguacate sobre el rostro.

—Vamos, Cleo, relájate —pidió sin mover demasiado sus labios—. Tú me dijiste que querías hacer algo para olvidarte todo el asunto del divorcio.

—Sí, es cierto, pero ¿qué diablos se supone que estamos haciendo y cómo se supone que esto me ayudara?

—¿Sabes algo, Cleo? No quiero ser molesto pero tu problema es justamente ese, querer olvidar a una mujer que simplemente no puedes ni podrás olvidar, y ¿sabes por qué no podrás hacerlo? —Preguntó frunciendo el ceño—. Porque al salir del spa tendrás que volver a la vida real. Tendrás que ir a la oficina y topártela cuando sea su turno de ir a ese lugar, tendrás que verla en el hotel a diario porque es ella quien lo está dirigiendo, y lo peor, tienes una hija con esa mujer, así que quieras o no, cuando desees ver a tu hija tendrás que verla a ella también, aunque sean unos minutos mientras te la entrega.

—¿Y qué se supone que haga? ¿Me alejo de mi trabajo, dejo todo en sus manos y desaparezco? Podría hacerlo, después de lo que pasó con su madre me importa un comino el dinero y lo sabes, pero no puedo solo alejarme para siempre de Galilea, es mi hija y sí, ¡estás en lo cierto! Si quiero ver a mi hija, seguiré viendo a Nathalie. Por eso no sé qué mierdas es lo que tengo que hacer.

—Podrías comenzar admitiéndolo y ya.

—¿Admitiendo qué?

—Sabes de lo que hablo.

—No, no tengo idea de a que te refieres.

—¡Que estás enamorado de Nathalie!

—No es cómo si ella no lo supiera...

—Pero...

—La única que ha tomado la decisión ha sido ella. Yo no quiero divorciarme de Nathalie, no me importa ni siquiera lo de... yo, sería capaz de perdonar cualquier cosa que ella me hiciera.

—Cleo...

—Que me haga "sufrir" ahora, para mí no es más que el karma, supongo.

—No entiendo, Cleo, ¿a qué viene todo esto?

—¿Sabías que Nathalie lleva escribiendo un diario desde que se comprometió conmigo? —Sabino negó moviendo su cabeza a los lados—. Bueno... lo encontré el día en que salió de casa. Supongo que lo olvidó.

—Acaso ella...

—En todo el diario habla sobre mí, al menos la mayor parte pero... he sido tan estúpido.

—¿Qué dice el diario?

—Lo siento... no puedo decírtelo, sin embargo, aunque no estoy seguro del problema que me podría traer, una vez que termine de leerlo se lo voy a entregar. Solo quiero llegar al final.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí. Es la única forma que tengo de saber los detalles sobre esto, solo deseo saber en que punto...

—Cleo... —llamó con suavidad al verle bajar la mirada y sujetar los costados de su rostro entre sus manos—. ¡Cleo! ¡Ayuda, alguien! —Gritó mientras el rubio se desplomaba en el suelo.

o

O

o

El ruido en las calles de aquel malecón en Sidney no le permitían escuchar con claridad los gritos de Cleo mientras corría. No sabía hacia donde se dirigía pero no quería estar cerca de él. Bueno, era más fácil huir que volver a esa asquerosa discoteca.

—¡Detente! —Escuchó la voz de Cleo, tan autoritaria como siempre, seguida del sonido del claxon de un camión y de no ser por quien sujetaba su brazo probablemente no hubiese visto a aquel enorme auto pasar tan cerca de su nariz, golpeando unicamente su largo cabello.

—Oh, mi Dios... —alcanzó a musitar llevando las manos a su pecho.

—Nathalie —se giró nerviosa. Estaba segura de que la reprimenda y los gritos de parte de su _adorable_ prometido serían peores de lo usual.

—Yo... Lo siento...

—¡Eres una estúpida! —Ahí estaba el grito que temía, así que solo apretó los ojos, decidida a soportarlo—. Me has dado el susto de mi vida —se dejó caer al suelo, respirando pesadamente—. Pensé que no lo lograría.

—Lo siento... —susurró sentándose a su lado.

Las personas les miraban murmurando. Era entendible, segundos antes uno de ellos pudo ser victima de un fatal accidente. Cleo se levantó, ignorando las miradas y haló de la mano a su acompañante.

—La próxima vez dejo que te maten. Ahora date prisa, vayámonos de aquí —exigió antes de salir caminando tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían.

—Cleo, espera —pidió en repetidas ocasiones sin obtener respuesta—. Cleo... —volvió a llamar.

—¿Puedes callarte? —Exigió deteniéndose con firmeza ante un semáforo—. No quiero... Podrías haber salido lastimada y aunque seas una estúpida y molesta piedra en mis zapatos de diseñador, no puedo permitirme que eso pase estando yo a tu lado, ¿entiendes?

—Lo siento.

—Por favor, deja de disculparte —se agachó lentamente hasta quedar de cuclillas en la acera—. Solo, ten mas cuidado.

—Cleo, ¿estás llorando? —Preguntó nerviosa al observar el hilo de agua que se dibujaba sobre la mejilla ajena.

—No soportaría ver que mueras ante mis ojos —respondió, dejandole quitar las manos con las que cubría su empapado rostro.

—E-eso no va a pasar, Cleo...

No estaba segura de si se trataba de un truco suyo para hacerle confiar en él y luego burlarse por crédula o algo parecido pero, le parecía que estaba realmente perturbado. No estaba segura del motivo pero, verle llorar hacía que su corazón doliera. Dolía tanto que sus propios ojos comenzaron a soltar lágrimas lentamente.

—No volverá a pasar, lo prometo —soltó de golpe abrazándose a él, recostando su cara empapada sobre el hombro derecho de su prometido—. Por favor, no llores, Cleo. Seré más cuidadosa, pero por favor, no puedo verte llorar.

—Nathalie...

—Siento que mi alma se parte en dos y no entiendo por qué. De verdad, no quiero volver a verte llorar nunca más. Por favor, por favor, Cleo, para de llorar.

—¿Eres idiota? —Preguntó limpiándole el rostro con los dedos—. Tú eres la única que está hecha un mar de lágrimas.

—Lo siento. Cuando... cuando vi que llorabas, sentí algo muy feo. Algo que no sentía hace años.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Qué cosa has sentido? —Preguntó continuando su caminar, llevándola de la mano -por precaución- a lo largo del camino.

—Yo... cuando tenía 11 años tuve un accidente. Según mis padres estuve a punto de morir y cuando desperté no reconocía nada ni recordaba nada, pero, cada noche, durante mucho tiempo tuve el mismo sueño.

—¿Qué sueño?

—Era un sueño extraño. La verdad, se trataba de un chico. No lograba ver su rostro, solo veía una silueta en la oscuridad, pero lloraba y me pedía que lo recordara, sin embargo, por mucho que intenté, no logré saber quien era. Cuando le dije eso al doctor me dijo que lo olvidara, que seguramente era parte de mi pesar por no recordar a nadie. Pero, realmente me dolía no recordar a esa persona, y no sé por qué.

—¿Y lograste recordarlo?

—No —confesó bajando la mirada—. Pero, siempre que recuerdo su llanto termino llorando yo también.

—Ya veo... Eres demasiado blanda, Nathalie. Sin embargo, asumo que esa persona realmente deseaba que le recordaras hasta el punto de meterse sin querer en tus sueños.

—Supongo...

—Nathalie —llamó, estando ya de pie frente al hotel —. Mañana volverás a París, ¿entendido?

—Pero...

—No quiero que vuelvas a venir a Australia. Me he dado cuenta esta noche de que hay un par de cosas que definitivamente debo cambiar en mi vida antes de casarme contigo. Por eso, hasta que termine mis estudios, quiero que mantengamos distancia el uno del otro.

—¿Por qué?

—Cuando vuelva a París, te lo explicaré todo. Por ahora, volvamos al hotel para que descanses.

o

O

o

 _Querido diario... La verdad no me gusta comenzar las páginas de esa manera._

 _En fin, ya he comenzado la universidad y no me vas a creer quienes son mis compañeros de clases. Bueno, te cuento, la mismísima Adriane Agreste, quien al parecer decidió ir en contra de su carrera de modelaje e iniciar una carrera seria en la universidad y Sabino._

 _Bueno, con Sabino solo coincido en algunas pocas materias ya que su área es más especializada que la de nosotras. No me sorprende para ser sincera, Sabino es, realmente es muy listo._

 _Adrianne y yo nos estamos haciendo muy buenas amigas. Ella me ha dicho que está comenzando una relación con Marion desde hace poco y que todo ha surgido entre los dos como por arte de magia._

 _La verdad, me da un poco de envidia. Sé que mi relación con Cleo ha sido impuesta, pero, a veces me gustaría que fuese mejor. Es decir, Cleo es muy guapo y eso no lo puedo negar, además, es muy detallista. A veces, me gustaría poder correr hacia él, abrazarlo y besarlo al verlo llegar, cómo haría una pareja normal, pero, es practicamente imposible. Si yo hago eso, de seguro se burlaría de mí y terminaría humillandome ante quien estuviera cerca._

 _La verdad, estoy preocupada por mí misma, porque... Creo que me estoy enamorando de Cleo._

o

O

o

Aquel día, aquel día en que se habían comprometido, si lo recordaba con calma, no había sido precisamente tan calmo cómo hubiese querido, de hecho, en cierto modo, había sido un desastre. Él no quería ese compromiso, él no quería tener nada que ver con Nathalie, ya estaba resultando difícil marcar distancia entre ambos, pero no, a su madre se le ocurría la brillante idea de convertirla en su prometida oficialmente.

―No pasa nada, Cleo también acaba de llegar.

―¿Nathalie...? ―Susurró observando de reojo a la chica, quien, si se fijaba, se parecía mucho al hombre que acababa de acercarse a tomar su bolso y sus cosas.

―Cleo ―llamó su madre, captando su atención―. Quiero presentarte formalmente a tu prometida, Nathalie Kurtzberg.

―¿Me estás jodiendo? ―Bufó mostrando una sonrisa ladina―. Esta vez sí que te pasaste con la broma madre... muy pero muy bueno el chiste, pero la verdad, no me ha hecho tanta gracia como esperabas.

―No es ningún chiste, Cleo.

―¡Por favor! ―Exclamó apuntando con uno de sus dedos a la pelirroja―. ¡¿En serio esperas que yo, Cleo Bourgeois, me case con eso?!

―Será mejor que nos vayamos ahora, Andrea ―el hombre se levantó de su lugar y tomó el brazo de su hija, caminando con ella hacia la puerta―. El trato se suspende ―avisó antes de salir con la cabizbaja joven.

―Cleo, eso ha sido de muy mal gusto, y muy estúpido además ―le reprendió de brazos cruzados.

―Madre, no pienso casarme con esa doña nadie.

―¿Doña nadie? ―Rodó los ojos y tomó al chico de los hombros―. Sus padres están bien posicionados, son reconocidos a nivel mundial como grandes artistas, que ella no lo ande difundiendo no significa que no sea cierto. Además, esa no es la razón por la que la escogí. Es sumisa, amable, un poco torpe y manipulable. ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Una arpía que incluso termine dejándote en la ruina o una mujer a la que puedas llevar a cumplir tú expresa voluntad?

―Yo...

―Vas a bajar ahora mismo, los vas a alcanzar, te vas a disculpar y no volverás a verlos hasta la semana que viene en la fiesta de compromiso. ¿Está bien?

―Sí.

―No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco, por tu comprención, Cleo.

―He, ¿en serio crees que lo haré? No madre, te equivocas. ¡No pienso ofrecer una disculpa a esa idiota!

—¡Te he dicho que te disculpes, Cleo!

—No pienso hacerlo. ¡No sé por qué insistes! ¿Por qué no solo lo dejas estar y ya?

—¡Es lo mejor!

—¡No lo es! ¡Yo no quiero tener nada que ver con esa estúpida!

—¡Es suficiente! Te he dicho que te disculpes.

—¿Por qué tengo que disculparme yo? Debería ser ella quien me pida perdón por haberse olvidado de mí y lo sabes.

—No es algo que haya hecho a voluntad.

—Aún así. Odio a las personas que hacen promesas que no van a cumplir. Mira que jurarse enamorada de mí y luego olvidarme con tanta facilidad.

—¡Perdió la memoria en un accidente, Cleo, no es cómo que haya querido hacerlo!

—Entonces no debió viajar a Rusia en primer lugar.

—¡Serás necio! Yo me disculparé con ellos, pero mas te vale que seas amable con Nathalie.

—Me da igual...

o

O

o

 _Aquel jardín era inmenso, y la luz del sol, bañándolo por completo lo hacía lucir aún más grande. Habia arboles plantados a lo largo de un sendero, permitiendo que el camino se llenara de hojas recién caídas aquel otoño._

 _—_ _Nathalie, deja de seguirme._

 _—_ _No te estoy siguiendo._

 _—_ _Si lo estás haciendo._

 _—_ _No, yo simplemente y casualmente voy por el mismo camino._

 _—_ _Cómo quieras —bufó fastidiado._

 _En aquel entonces tenía solo nueve años de edad y aún vivía en la casa principal de la familia Bourgeois._

 _Sus ojos azules se desviaron de su libro hacia la niña que le acompañaba por el sendero del jardín. Tenía el cabello muy largo, se extendía hasta sus caderas con elegancia en su vivo color rojo y sus ojos eran turquesa y brillantes, combinando aquellos colores a la perfección con su piel blanca._

 _—_ _Nathalie —llamó, deteniéndose repentinamente._

 _—_ _¿Sí, Cleo?_

 _—_ _¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Deberías estar en tu escuela._

 _—_ _Me escapé —respondió, sonriendo orgullosa._

 _—_ _Galilea se va a enojar._

 _—_ _Bah, mamá nunca me reprende por nada, y lo sabes. Además, estaba aburrida, esa escuela está muy por debajo de mis capacidades, y para completar, quería verte._

 _—_ _Eres un caos —dijo golpeándole suavemente la cabeza—. A ti Galilea no te dice nada pero estoy seguro que me liará a mí cuando sepa que no has ido a la escuela para venir a verme._

 _—_ _No pasa nada, Cleo —tomó la mano del rubio entre las suyas, abrazándola contra su pecho—. Mamá no te dirá nada porque le he dicho que me casaré contigo cuando crezca. Tú eres la persona a la que amo y ellos lo han aceptado de esa manera._

 _—_ _Ya sales de nuevo con eso. Es un disparate, tenemos nueve años, Nath. Ni siquiera estamos en edad para pensar en esas cosas._

 _—_ _Eso no es cierto porque el amor no tiene edad, Cleo —aseguró sonriendo—. Yo siempre, siempre voy a estar enamorada de ti, Cleo._

 _—_ _No digas tonterías, Nathalie._

 _—_ _Que no son tonterías, yo te amo, Cleo..._

—¡Cleo! —Sus ojos se abrieron al escuchar aquella voz—. ¿Cleo...? Gracias al cielo...

—¿Qué me pasó? —Preguntó abriendo lentamente los ojos.

—No lo sé, tú dime —exigió Nathalie irritada—. Sabino me llamó preocupado porque te habías desmayado.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó sujetando su cabeza.

—Sí, Cleo, en serio. ¿Estás bien? —Suavizó su expresión, llevando su mano a la frente del rubio.

—Sí, no seaa dramática, seguramente no es más que estrés. Ya verás que mañana estaré mejor.

—En ese caso, será mejor que me vaya.

—Espera... —pidió tomando su mano—. ¿Realmente no te acuerdas de nada?

—¿De qué debería acordarme? —alejó su mano, liberandose lentamente.

—No es nada... Olvídalo. ¿Dónde está Galilea?

—Está afuera, con tu madre.

—Entiendo. ¿Puedo verla?

—Lo siento. Los doctores han dicho que no puede entrar a la habitación.

—Ya veo —bajó la mirada, apretando las sábanas entre sus manos.

—Dios... Me voy a arrepentir de esto —pensó acercandose nuevamente a la cama—. Córrete.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Acaso no te ibas?

—Vamos, eres un llorón.

—No lo soy.

—Sí, lo eres. Pero nadie lo sabe y la única razón por la que nadie se atreve a entrar es porque yo estoy aquí. Pero, si yo salgo, más de uno se colará.

—Eres muy ruidosa —se quejó, recostandose suavemente en su pecho mientras ella se acomodaba a su lado.

—Está bien. No sé que pasa pero no dejaré que te vean llorar porque se que no te gusta.

o

O

o

Estar junto a Cleo tiene sus cosas divertidas, aunque en su momento sean bromas pesadas. Cómo lo que me ha hecho esta vez.

Me envió un paquete desde Australia, pidiendome que lo usara el dia de junta. Es un día al año en que todos los directivos del consorcio Bourgeois se reunen para entregar cuentas a Andrea sobre su desempeño y los avances de la compañia en todos los niveles posibles.

Cleo debe venir desde Australia exclusivamente a asistir a la reunión como único heredero y yo, por ser su prometida debo estar allí también.

Sinceramente me parece la cosa más aburrida del mundo, pero insisten en que debo estar presente en este tipo de eventos. Andrea dice que si un día Cleo no puede asistir, yo tendré que venir en su lugar y por eso tengo que estar atenta y aprender tanto como me sea posible.

La aburrida reunión terminó más rápido de lo esperado. Salí tras despedirme de todos y corrí prácticamente hacia mi habitación. Bueno, ya me habían mudado a la habitación de Cleo un mes después de que se fuera a Sidney y de eso han pasado ya tres años y bueno, casi dos años desde que estuve por última vez en Sidney a su lado.

—Nathalie, ¿a dónde vas? —Preguntó siguiendome por el pasillo.

—¡V-voy a buscar algo! S-solo... Te veré más tarde.

—¿Cuál es su problema? —Bufó cruzado de brazos.

—Bien... Es mi oportunidad —me dije a mí misma llena de coraje. No tendría otra oportunidad de seducirlo hasta quien sabe cuando. Después de todo estaba yendo muy enserio con su decisión de no estar cerca de mí hasta volver a París definitivamente.

—Nathalie, abre la puerta —golpeó varías veces y mi piel se erizó.

—¡E-espera, aún no entres!

—¿Por qué no? Abre de una vez. Quiero que me acompañes a cenar.

—No quiero ir a cenar —la verdad, me moría por tener una cita con él, pero, solo imaginar todas las brujas y zorras con las que se debe andar divirtiendo en Sidney me hace enojar tanto que solo quiero... Solo quería que me viera a mí.

—¡Nathalie! ¡Abre la puerta!

—Ya te dije que no.

—Serás idiota —le escuché decir seguido del sonido de la cerradura al ser forzada—. Voy a entrar así que prepárate porque irás a cenar conmigo quieras o no.

—Deja la puerta, ya te dije que no.

Cuando abrió la puerta me quería morir... No pensé que fuese tan vergonzoso. Aunque él mismo me lo había enviado, no esperaba que reaccionara de la manera en que lo hizo, aunque admito que, fue realmente dulce.

o

O

o

—¡Nathalie, date prisa o...! —Se detuvo al verle sentada al borde de la cama, arreglándose las pantimedias del traje de colegiala que le había comprado cómo burla—. ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —Preguntó luchando por no reír, cubriéndose los labios con una de sus manos.

—¡Yo...! —No podía espetar palabra alguna. Sus piernas temblaban y su rostro estaba tal vez más rojo que su cabello—. N-no es lo que piensas... —susurró cubriéndose avergonzada con sus manos.

—¿Y qué se supone que estoy pensando? —Preguntó acercándose más, tomando uno de los mechones de aquel cabello ajeno—. Te vez hermosa —susurró al verle bajar la mirada avergonzada.

—Estás mintiendo... —respondió escondiendo su mirada tras el fleco.

—Por primera vez no lo hago.

—No te creo. De seguro esta ha sido otra de tus burlas —Cleo guardó silencio, escuchando su reclamo—. Pensándolo bien. Soy una idiota por pensar que querías que usara esta cosa, después de todo, de ser así no deberías estar interesado en salir. Realmente, no querías que lo usara, ¿cierto?

—No, si quería que lo usaras, y en cuanto lo tuvieras puesto me iba a burlar de ti por haberte puesto algo así, pero, la verdad no esperaba que te quedara tan bien...

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Sí, de hecho, ya no tengo ningún interés en salir de este lugar, solo quiero...

—¿Sí...? —Se quedó quieta, atenta a los movimientos de Cleo, los mismos que lentamente lo acercaban a ella.

—Eres una mujer hermosa, Nathalie... quiero quedarme contigo hoy... toda la noche.

—Cleo...

—¡Cleo! —Nathalie saltó al escuchar aquel grito, escondiendose por impulso entre las sábanas y tras la espalda del rubio.

—¡¿Mamá, qué haces en mi habitación?!

—Vine a buscarte. Ha ocurrido algo horrible, tienes que irte a Sidney ahora mismo. Sé que me dijiste que querías salir con Nathalie ya que estabas en París pero, el padre de Andrew acaba de fallecer.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?

—Se supone que es tú amigo. Te esperaré en el helipuerto del hotel, te llevarán en helicoptero al aeropuerto. ¡Date prisa!

—Maldita sea... —bufó apretando los puños—. Nathalie, yo...

—Date prisa, por favor. Ha de necesitar tener a sus personas queridas cerca.

—Te compensaré, lo prometo. Vayamos a Venecia en año nuevo. ¿Está bien?

—Me encantaría. Lo esperaré ansiosa.

Recibió un rápido y furtivo beso en sus labios antes de verle salir casi corriendo de la habitación.

Año nuevo llegó, pero, una foto en una revista de paparazzis tomada en Ibiza fue lo que recibió en una caja de regalo con un moño rojo.

«Para mi querida Nathalie». Decía la nota por fuera de la caja y en la portada de la revista un ebrio Cleo besando a una modelo italiana, muy famosa a la fecha, llamada Ellianna, con el título; «¿Acaso se ha roto el compromiso del heredero de la familia Bourgeois?».

Intentó no leerlo, pero no pudo evitarlo. Se sentía estúpida, las declaraciones de la misma chica dejaban muy en claro que tenían meses saliendo juntos, que se habían conocido en Venecia durante un viaje de fin de semana que él había realizado con amigos, que estaban pensando seriamente seguir avanzando en su relación, que incluso no sería de extrañarse que dieran el siguiente paso pronto.

En una de las preguntas le cuestionaban si sabía que existía una prometida en Francia y ella solo respondió; «Ah sí, pobre chica, ella aún no sabe nada, espero no salga demasiado lastimada, aunque debió suponer que en la vida real los hombres como Cleo no se enamoran de chiquillas como ella...».

«Para mi querida Nathalie... Lamento que Cleo no haya ido a pasar año nuevo contigo, pero cómo verás está un poco distraido. Por favor, no te hagas daño a ti misma y haste a un lado antes de que acabes haciendo aun más el ridículo. Con cariño, Ellianna»

o

O

o

 _ ***-Continuará...-***_

* * *

 _Gracias por leer y los reviews!_

 _ **Besos~~ FanFicMatica :***_


	6. ANUNCIO

p dir="ltr"Buenos días/tardes/noches/p  
p dir="ltr"¿Cómo están?/p  
p dir="ltr"Quiero primeramente pedir una disculpa por mi extendida ausencia, pero como aquellos que me sigan en Instagram y Facebook sabrán, me mudé a Perú... Sí, otra venezolana más que migra.../p  
p dir="ltr"La cosa es que en un principio me vine sin computadora ni nada, xq era espacio que necesitaba para otras cosas y temía un poco que me robaran también./p  
p dir="ltr"Después de muchos problemas, hace un año mi mamá me trajo mi laptop, pero la metió en la maleta y se accidentó un poco en el viaje... Pero bueno, gracias al ser más maravilloso que he conocido en mi vida y a quién puedo considerar mi mejor amigo pase lo que pase, después de ya más de año y medio viviendo acá, tengo una laptop en mis manos, lo malo, era algo viejilla y pues resultó que su HDD estaba algo malito... Lo bueno, le he colocado el de la laptop que pasó mal viaje.../p  
p dir="ltr"Ahora, solo queda esperar que un vecino Vzlano la formateé y eso, porque pensaba hacerlo yo misma, pero acá no tengo las herramientas necesarias, podría fallar o algo y entonces no sabría que hacer... O mejor dicho, no tendría cómo solucionarlo./p  
p dir="ltr"Bueno, espero que puedan entender y comprender la situación.../p  
p dir="ltr"Quiero agradecer a los nuevos seguidores y quiero agradecer a quién sea que aún esté esperando./p  
p dir="ltr"Levanten sus manos y envíen su ki (creo que así se escribe :v) a mi amigo para que logre reparar la laptop y poder sentarme a escribir./p  
p dir="ltr"Sino, intentaré hacerlo desde mi móvil, pero honestamente, no me emociona demasiado hacerlo.../p  
p dir="ltr"Bueno, espero contar con su comprensión./p  
p dir="ltr"Solo queda pedirles que me sigan en Instagram y Facebook como emstrongFanficmatica/strong/em para que estén al tanto de las fechas en que estaré publicando nuevamente, y obvio, para que sepan que ocurre con la laptop jajaja./p  
p dir="ltr"Un abrazo y mil besos desde Lima, Perú./p  
p dir="ltr"Postdata; vayan a mi Instagram para que vean el saludo que Tony Rojas (actor de voz que interpreta a Adrien) ha enviado con cariño a los "chicos de Fanficmatica jajaa!/p  
p dir="ltr"Postdata 2; ¿Quién irá al fanday en Lima el 4/11? Tal vez nos veamos allá :* ahí me cuentan!/p  
p dir="ltr"FanFicMatica fuera :*/p 


	7. Hipocresía

_9204 palabras..._

 _De verdad sobrepaso mis propias expectativas a veces…._

 _¡Hola!_

 _Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de_ _ **Diario de una esposa trofeo**_ _._

 _Les contaré algo gracioso._

 _El capítulo lo comencé a escribir luego de publicar_ _ **#10ReglasSobreLosGatos**_ _, pero, bendita mi suerte que se me desconfigura el office :'v así que tuve que parar hasta conseguir otra vez el office, volverlo a instalar y bueno, acá está finalmente._

 _Espero disfruten el capítulo._

 _Lo hice extra largo por el regreso y les traigo un pequeño juego._

 _Comenten donde está la palabra Hipocrecía a lo largo del capítulo y se ganaran una foto de mi gato Chatón :v jajaja_

 _Cómo siempre; ¡Siganme!_

 _Principalmente en Instagram ya que publicaré adelantos y cositas por ahí :*_

 ** _Facebook: Fanficmatica_**

 ** _Twitter: FanFicMatica_**

 ** _Instagram: Fanficmatica_**

 _Quiero decirles que pronto hare cambios en mis redes, así que si me siguen, podrán estar al tanto de mi trabajo, no solo cómo escritora, sino de otras cosas que les contaré luego :*_

 _Estoy planeando varías cosas y espero, o, mejor dicho, sé que contaré con el apoyo de ustedes._

o

O

o

 **DIARIO DE UNA ESPOSA TROFEO**

 **CAPÍTULO VII:**

 **Hipocrecía.**

El viaje del hospital a casa había sido tranquilo, nada del otro mundo. El auto se detuvo en la puerta para dejarlos bajar y una vez que estuvieron fuera de este, el chofer fue a cumplir con su trabajo y guardarlo.

―¿Estás bien? ―Preguntó Nathalie sujetando la mano de Chleo―. Puedo ayudarte si así lo quieres.

―Estoy bien ―respondió apoyando su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja―. Solo estoy algo débil por los medicamentos, no es que vaya a caerme subiendo los escalones de la entrada.

―Lo sé, solo quiero ayudarte. No seas tan amargado ―rodó los ojos y se adelantó, acercándose a la niñera personal de Galilea para tomarla en sus brazos.

―Espera ―pidió Chleo y se volvió a verle―. No quiero que estés enojada, solo, no estoy tan mal cómo crees.

―Está bien, Chleo, entremos ―pidió sujetando con firmeza a la niña―. Aunque estés bien, debes cumplir con tu reposo. Fue orden del doctor.

Él no respondió nada, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. En el fondo si se sentía terriblemente mal, pero él, y su mala costumbre de hacerse el valiente no le permitían admitirlo con tal facilidad.

Subió las escaleras a la entrada tan rápido como pudo. Una vez dentro, ella se fue con la niñera, entre todo el trámite para el alta y otras cosas, habían llegado prácticamente cayendo la noche, y aunque faltaba para la hora de dormir de la pequeña, se había dormido en el camino.

Aprovechó la soledad para ir lentamente hasta el recibidor y recostarse en el sofá. Encendió el televisor y justo cuando se estaba relajando con las noticias vio cómo el aparato fue repentinamente apagado.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―Preguntó una voz de pie tras el sofá y solo giró el rostro para mirar hacia arriba y enfrentar los ojos turquesa que le miraban.

―Veo tele ―respondió con obviedad.

―No lo digo por eso ―dio la vuelta alrededor del sofá, llegando frente a Chleo―. Vamos, tienes que guardar reposo ―dijo tomando sus manos, tirando de él para obligarlo a levantar.

―Estoy reposando.

―No seas terco ―tiró de él una vez más y comenzó a levantarse.

―Honestamente, prefiero el sofá que la habitación de huéspedes. Odio esa habitación. Desde el color de la pared hasta las lámparas de mesa. La odio.

―Lo sé, Chleo. No pienso llevarte a la habitación de huéspedes ―sonrió mientras prácticamente lo empujaba escaleras arriba.

―¿Ah no? ―Preguntó Chleo, deteniéndose en el descanso de la escalera, dando la vuelta para encararla―. ¿Dónde me lleva entonces, Sra. Bourgeois?

―No me llames así, ―rio desviando la mirada y lo empujó para que continuará subiendo.

―¿Prefieres que te llame cariño entonces? ―sintió el golpe de dos dedos en la parte de atrás de su cuello y rió―. Ya, solo bromeo.

―Eres un idiota.

―¿Sabes algo? ―Preguntó girándose a mitad de la escalera―. Aun no entiendo por qué te molesta tanto que te llame cariño.

―Y yo no entiendo cómo te atreves a preguntarlo ―pasó por su lado y prácticamente corrió hasta el final de las escaleras―. Date prisa, cariño.

―No, tú no lo hagas ―exigió y comenzó a reír sujetándose de las escaleras.

―¿Por qué no, cariño? ¿Qué tiene de malo, cariño?

―¡Nathalie! ―empezó a reír y finalmente siguió su camino por el pasillo―. ¿Por qué esta casa es tan grande?

―No es grande, lo sientes así porque prácticamente no pasas mucho tiempo aquí.

―Venía a dormir cada noche.

―No mientas, no venías cada noche.

―Cada noche que estaba en París sí, y eso no puedes negarlo ―dijo alcanzándola y ella abrió la puerta.

―Recuéstate. Le pedí a Sara que te traiga la comida a la habitación.

―Cómo usted ordene, madame, ―llevó la mano extendida a su frente, simulando el saludo militar―. ¿Qué haces?

―Voy a ducharme ―respondió con normalidad mientras él la miraba abrirse la camisa frente a su peinador―. No me mires así, ni que fuese la primera vez que me quito… es mi habitación, ¿sabes?

―Pero… olvídalo ―se lanzó boca abajo en la cama y cerró los ojos, quería dormir.

El cansancio era tal que no pudo evitar caer en los brazos de Morfeo inmediatamente. Pasaron unos pocos minutos y escuchó un golpe en la puerta. Sus ojos se abrieron de prisa. Despertó aturdido y algo agitado. Se sentó para aclarar su mente y el golpe en la puerta se escuchó de nuevo.

―¿Quién es? ―Preguntó levantándose lentamente de la cama.

―Soy Sara, señor. Traigo su cena.

―Pasa Sara ―fue la voz de Nathalie la que resonó.

―Permiso ―dijo la mujer. Era de una edad mayor que los jóvenes, de baja estatura y una mirada amable en su rostro.

―Gracias, Sara ―dijo Nathalie tomando la bandeja en sus manos, aún envuelta en su bata de baño―. En la habitación de Galilea, sobre su cómoda dejé los papeles del hospital, ¿puedes dejarlos en mi despacho antes de irte a dormir? Galilea ha de estar aún despierta y si me ve no querrá dormirse.

―Está bien, señora.

―Te he dicho que solo me llames Nath, tienes años conmigo y de verdad, mi vida sería un infierno sin ti.

―Feliz noche ―dijo la mujer despidiéndose.

―La vida de todas las mujeres es más fácil con empleada doméstica ―comentó Chleo desde la cama.

―Eso fue tan machista de tú parte ―se acercó con la bandeja y se la entregó―. Come todo y no quiero quejas.

―¿Por qué me iba a quejar?

Al momento en que probó la comida comenzó a renegar sobre lo mal que sabía, lo insípida que era y cómo intentaban matarlo de mal gusto. A pesar de sus incesantes quejas, tuvo que comer cada bocado mientras Nathalie se alistaba para dormir. Secó su cabello, se encerró algunos minutos en su vestidor y salió con el pijama. Se aseguró de que hubiese comido todo, dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa junto a la puerta y se sentó de su lado de la cama, observando a Chleo.

―Bien, gracias por comer todo, sé que es una comida horrible, pero es por tú propio bien.

―Sabe a comida de hospital ―fue lo último que comentó antes de caminar pesadamente al baño.

―Qué exagerado, pero igual ibas a comer eso en el hospital, al menos estas en casa ―no recibió respuesta―. Deja la puerta abierta ―pidió Nathalie observando su teléfono.

―¿Piensas espiarme? ―Preguntó asomándose desde la puerta del baño―. Puedes acompañarme si quieres.

―No gracias, conozco perfectamente lo que tienes y no es nada sorprendente, querido ―respondió sin despegar sus ojos del teléfono.

―¡Es en estos momentos que prefiero a la Nathalie callada! ―Gritó desde el baño y ella rió por lo bajo sin responder nada.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos y él salió, caminó al vestidor y cómo solía hacer, tomó solo el bóxer y con el puesto salió. Su paso era lento, pero se mantenía erguido. No admitiría que se sentía realmente débil, al menos, mientras pudiera evitarlo. Dejó la toalla en el suelo, bajo la mirada acusadora de Nathalie y se volvió a sentar donde antes estaba.

―¿Vez por qué necesito una empleada doméstica? ―Dejó el teléfono a un lado y se levantó para coger la toalla del suelo y llevarla al baño.

―Oh, discúlpeme, señora empoderada, mamá luchona que trabaja, atiende al marido y le paga a la sirvienta, todo ella sola.

―Eres un idiota ―dijo riendo mientras se acercaba hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama, al costado de Chleo―. Espero que mañana cuando tengas que volver a comer tu comida de hospital tengas el mismo buen humor ―estiró la mano hasta ponerla sobre su cabeza y revolverle los cabellos humedecidos―. Descansa Chleo, aunque la comida sea fea, al menos podrás dormir en tú cama, en tú casa, feliz noche.

―Pensé que era tu casa y tu cama ―respondió inclinándose hacia el frente, acercándose a ella.

―No lo creo así, pero creo que no es momento para discutir eso ―miró al frente guardando silencio.

―Nath…

―Tienes que mejorar tu salud ―él calló―. No se trata de mí, ni siquiera de ti, se trata de Galilea y lo sabes. Eres su padre y te necesita sano.

―Lo sé ―tiró de su brazo, obligándola a acercarse―. Estoy cansado, vamos a dormir, ¿sí?

―Sí ―se apoyó en la cama, levantándose―. Descansa. Si necesitas algo me llamas por el teléfono. Estaré en la habitación que odias.

―Espera, ¿no vas a dormir aquí?

―¡No! ―Volvió a sentarse―. Es decir… no está bien, Chleo… lo que quiero decir es que te traje a casa porque necesito saber que estés bien para estar bien, pero, yo tomé una decisión y lo sabes, y…

―Solo te estoy preguntando si no pensabas dormir aquí, en ningún momento te dije ¿Nathalie, no vas a tener sexo conmigo?

―Tienes razón, lo siento. Estoy siendo inmadura. Solo trato de que esto no se sienta raro.

―Por el bien de Galilea, lo sé, también lo hago por ella.

Chleo se acomodó en la cama, cubriéndose hasta la cabeza con el cobertor cómo siempre hacía y aunque no la veía, pudo sentir cuando ella se levantó de la cama. Vio como el brillo de la luz dejó de atravesar sus sabanas cuando ella apagó el bombillo y finalmente escuchó la puerta abrirse para luego, con el sonido de un clic metálico saber que se había cerrado. Presionó sus parpados con sus manos y se giró, descubriendo su rostro para mirar al techo, aunque no lograba ver nada por la falta de luz.

Sintió un repentino peso apoderándose del otro lado de la cama.

―Buenas noches ―escuchó y sintió que por un segundo su corazón se paralizó.

―Buenas noches ―respondió más por instinto que por educación.

―Chleo…

―Nath… ―llamaron al mismo tiempo―. Tú primero. ―Sus ojos se habían adaptado ya a la oscuridad y podía distinguir un poco su rostro.

―¿Sabes…? ―Comenzó, moviéndose un poco sobre la cama, acercándose a él, acostada de lado, mirándolo―. Sé que las últimas semanas hemos discutido, hemos dicho cosas hirientes y hemos actuado con cierta inmadurez, ambos, pero… es extraño. No todo ha sido tan malo.

―¿Ah no…? ―Imitó la acción de Nathalie, acercándose más mientras sonreía―. He llegado a pensar que me odias.

―Eso no es cierto. Yo jamás podría odiarte. Eres el padre de mi hija. No importa qué pase, siempre tendremos que estar dispuestos a tolerar al otro. Habrá situaciones que lo exigirán.

―¿Cómo cuáles? ―Preguntó estirando su brazo por sobre la cabeza de Nathalie.

―No lo sé, cuando se gradúe de prescolar, la primaria, secundaria, preparatoria, la universidad, días de padres, bailes, presentaciones, no lo sé, cosas que hacen los niños en la escuela y obligan a los padres a ir a verlos.

―Lo dices cómo si tú nunca hubieses hecho esas cosas… ―Pudo escuchar un suspiro salir de los labios de Nathalie y deseó no haber dicho eso―. Lo siento…

―No te preocupes.

―¿De verdad no recuerdas nada de tu vida antes del accidente? ―Se atrevió a preguntar.

―Ya te lo he dicho. Solo sé que estábamos visitando a la familia de mi padre en Rusia y tuve un accidente y solo eso. Fue raro…

―¿Qué cosa? ―Preguntó sentándose sobre la cama, recostado al cabezal―. ¿Despertar y no recordar nada? ―Estiró su mano al velador, encendiendo la lámpara de mesa.

―No… en realidad eso no fue lo raro, porque al fin de cuentas no sabía que debía recordar algo ―imitó la acción del rubio, sentándose de la misma manera, abrazando una de las almohadas―. Lo raro fue escuchar a otras personas contarme mi vida. Pero una vida muy básica. Cosas muy simples.

―Pero, tu padre tenía una buena razón, ¿no?

―Sí, pero, a veces aún hoy quisiera saber quién era yo antes de ese día. No puedo evitar sentir muchas veces que no me conozco a mí misma.

―Tal vez, algún día recuperes algunos recuerdos…

―He perdido un poco la esperanza de que eso ocurra.

―Nath… ―estiró su mano hasta tocar los cabellos que caían por sus hombros―. No quiero que te enojes y salgas corriendo de la habitación, pero aun así, hay algo que quiero correr el riesgo de decirte.

―Bueno, es raro que a ti te de un ataque de honestidad, así que prometo no irme.

―Te amo… ―ella desvió la mirada al otro lado de la habitación y él se corrió, acercándose más a ella―. Y yo sé que tú a mí también, pero estás demasiado confundida por todo lo que ha pasado.

―Chleo… ―volvió a mirarle―. Sé lo que intentas hacer, y te pediré que por favor te detengas.

―No intento hacer nada ―respondió rosando suavemente la rodilla ajena con el dorso de su mano.

―Chleo, basta… ―pidió al sentir aquella mano girarse sobre su piel―. Por favor… Chleo… ―la mano del rubio estaba ya sobre su muslo y sentía sobre su cuello la respiración ajena, cálida y pausada.

―Eres demasiado hermosa… ―le escuchó susurrar en su oído para luego sentir un leve mordisco en el cartílago de su oreja.

―Chle… ―las palabras se cortaron en sus labios cuando una lengua rosó su cuello con sutileza.

Nathalie se mordió el labio inferior al sentir el camino de besos que descendía desde su cuello hacia su pecho. Casi podría contarlos, pero no se concentraba ni un poco en nada. Tragó saliva al sentir aquella mano invadiendo espacio entre sus shorts y la tomó con sus propias manos, buscando alejarla, pero siempre la había superado en fuerza.

Un sutil gemido escapó de sus labios antes de que fueran finalmente devorados. Podía sentir una mano en su entrepierna y la otra sujetándole el rostro. Podía sentir la lengua de Chleo entrar a su boca y cómo cada bello de su piel se erizaba a la vez que sus piernas por instinto se separaban lentamente.

Un pequeño mordisco en su labio inferior la devolvió a la tierra por una fracción de segundos y se sujetó de los hombros del enemigo para empujarlo, debía alejarlo, pero acabó girando su cuerpo para facilitarle el trabajo mientras se colgaba de su cuello. Lo sintió sonreír sobre sus labios y lo empujó suavemente, levantando su pierna para sentarse sobre él.

―Chleo… ―le llamó deteniendo el beso―. Mírame… ―le pidió sujetando su cuello, pero él continuaba con los ojos cerrados―. ¿Chleo…? ¡Chleo!

Lo sacudió un poco pero seguía sin reaccionar. Se maldijo a sí misma por haberle seguido el juego y aunque no respondía siguió llamándolo unos segundos más. Le apretó con fuerza mientras le llamaba al oído, se separaba y lo sacudía y tras el minuto más largo de su vida le vio levantar una mano, llevándola a su rubia cabeza.

―¿Qué pasó? ―Preguntó adormilado―. ¿Por qué estás llorando?

―Me asustaste… ―susurró aferrándose a su cuello y espalda mientras él solo llevaba las manos a la cadera ajena. Sujetándose de ella.

―Lo siento… no me siento del todo bien ―admitió y ella se hizo a un lado, ayudándole a acomodarse en su lugar nuevamente―. Lamento dejarte con las ganas.

―No seas idiota ―apagó la lámpara y apoyándose en la cama besó suavemente sus labios―. Solo duérmete, por favor.

Cuando el despertador sonó entendió que casi no había dormido en toda la noche. Respiró profundo y miró a su costado. Él aún descansaba.

No pudo evitar que los recuerdos de lo ocurrido volvieran a su mente. Si Chleo no se hubiese desmayado… ¿en qué estaba pensando? Ella estaba por divorciarse de ese hombre. Ir y acostarse con él no ayudaba, no era parte del trámite y no era beneficioso para nadie. Ella había tomado la decisión y no podía retractarse.

Era eso lo que más odiaba de él, cómo derribaba sus paredes con tal facilidad. Como en segundos la había vuelto a tener a su merced pero, eso no significaba nada, ¿o sí? Porque, ella estaba segura de que Chleo era consciente de que ella no pensaba retroceder, tal vez, solo había querido aprovecharse de la situación para tener una noche divertida con la que prácticamente era su ex, porque, si bien legalmente seguían juntos, era la primera vez que dormían juntos después de un mes. Llevó sus dedos a sus labios mientras pensaba en aquello.

Se levantó y caminó a la ducha, un poco de agua fría podía despejar pensamientos y con algo casual para vestir tomó su bolso y su celular.

―¿Dónde vas? ―Escuchó aquella voz y se giró.

―Buenos días, ¿cómo te sientes?

―¿Dónde vas? ―Insistió.

―Voy a trabajar, Chleo.

―¿Vas al hotel?

―No, no voy al hotel. ¿Recuerdas el proyecto personal en que vengo trabajando hace algunos meses? ―Él asintió―. Voy a ver algunos detalles sobre ese tema. Solo eso. Volveré lo más temprano que pueda.

Él no respondió nada y volvió a envolverse en sus sabanas. Ella suspiró y salió de la habitación para seguidamente dejar la casa. Necesitaba liberar su mente de todo lo que sentía y pensaba y sin lugar a dudas, un poco de trabajo en ese proyecto personal le haría relajar.

Llevaba aproximadamente 4 meses trabajando en ello. Una aplicación móvil que les permitiera a los pacientes que estaban siendo medicados por cáncer comunicarse entre ellos y darse ese apoyo emocional que muchas veces las personas a tú alrededor no pueden darte. Una enfermedad tan nefasta que no solo acaba con quien la padece, sino con las personas a su alrededor.

Muchas veces quiso ayudar a su madre a sentirse mejor, pero no lograba hacer demasiado y no entendía por qué, hasta que ella misma se lo dijo poco antes de morir, nunca olvidaría esas palabras, porque eran ciertas, ¿cómo podría ella entenderla, si no lo padecía? Y usando esa lógica había nacido la idea de la aplicación. Solo aquel que vive lo mismo que tú, puede entender verdaderamente lo que sientes. Eso pensaba.

Si en algo debía darle la razón a Chleo, era que a veces las catástrofes te ayudan a hacer algo grande, algo bueno y ella jamás, jamás hubiese pensado que de la trágica enfermedad de su madre, la que la había llevado a tener un tumor en el cerebro que finalmente le diera fin a su existencia, la llevaría a tener un propósito tan noble.

Pero, sus conocimientos sobre tecnología no eran los mejores, y fue por eso, que cuando Julien se ofreció a asesorarla y ayudarla en uno de sus casuales encuentros en el Louvre, no dudó en aceptar. Claro, aquello lo estaban manteniendo como un secreto, pues si de algo estaba segura, era que Chleo no estaría muy de acuerdo en que él le ayudara.

Podría contratar todo un equipo especializado, sin lugar a dudas podría pagarlo, ni siquiera necesitaba pedir su aprobación a Chleo, solo debía pedirle firmar un cheque en blanco y él lo haría, sin limitación alguna sobre la cantidad de ceros que podía agregar y eso, eso era justamente lo que no quería, hacerlo por la vía fácil.

Por eso, cómo cada vez que podía, en los últimos 4 meses, se fue al dppartamento en que trabajaba con Julien a continuar con el trabajo.

o

O

o

 _Anoche, fue una noche larga. No sabría cómo explicarlo pero, las cosas se dieron así, es cómo si el universo o los planetas se hubiesen alineado para que ocurriera de esa manera._

 _En ningún momento fue mi intención para ser sincera. No era lo que estaba planeando ni nada por el estilo. Al final, todo fue su culpa, si lo pienso calmadamente, todo fue su culpa, sus estupideces son las que acaban arrastrándome a hacer cosas que normalmente yo no haría._

 _Después de ver el "regalo" –si se le puede llamar así–, de esa estúpida modelo de quinta me sentí tan decepcionada. Bueno, no es cómo si yo no estuviera más que clara en mi mente de que Cleo no está en Sidney únicamente estudiando pero, pero, una cosa es saberlo en mi cabeza y y otra muy diferente es que el mismo me lo confirme o peor, las zorras con las que pasa el tiempo me lo confirmen. Y de una manera tan desagradable._

 _Seguramente esta revista acabará filtrándose a Francia en unos días, o al menos la información, y cómo siempre, de nuevo, la idiota del momento; Yo._

 _Por eso, al recibir el llamado de Julien para ir a comer, aunque normalmente le hubiese rechazado tras lo ocurrido hace ya tiempo en la rueda de la fortuna, por simple y demente respeto hacía este maldito compromiso, acepté ir. Acepté ir y aunque no me arrepiento de haber ido, aunque en el fondo siento que me merecía esto. Una parte de mí no logra soportarlo, no sé, no sé cómo es que Cleo puede hacer todo lo que hace y que su conciencia no se inmute._

 _Al final, por primera vez creo que no soy mejor persona que él. Al final, creo que ya no solo soy una víctima de sus desprecios y maltratos, al final, creo que me estoy convirtiendo justamente en lo que odio de él y todo es su culpa._

 _Yo... he hecho algo malo, he hecho algo que no creí poder hacer. Me siento mal, me siento sucia, pero a la vez, de algún modo, me siento satisfecha... yo, yo he dormido con Julien._

El libro cayó de sus manos y su rostro se deformó antes de lanzar el vaso de vidrio contra la pared.

―¡Maldita sea, lo sabía! ―Gritó, tomando el libro del suelo, arrojándolo al mismo lugar donde había ido a parar su vaso.

―¿Papi...? ―Aquella voz bastó para devolverlo a la realidad.

―Galilea...

Se maldijo a sí mismo en sus adentros, había reaccionado de aquella abrupta manera delante de la pequeña. ¿Qué culpa tenía ella de las sandeces que hacían sus padres? De haber sabido que iba a leer tal confesión en ese diario, no le hubiese permitido meterse a su habitación con sus juguetes. Ella quería jugar, pero no en su habitación o donde estaba su niñera, quería jugar en el cuarto de sus padres, cerca de él.

―Cariño... lo siento ―susurró agachándose hasta estar a su altura, levantándola en sus brazos―. ¿Me perdonas? ―La pequeña asintió con suavidad enterrando su carita en el pecho de su padre.

Chleo respiró profundo, soltando un pesado suspiro sobre sus cabellos. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, sosteniéndola aún entre brazos, apegándola más a él, acariciando su cabello y su espalda, buscando conseguir calmarla. Hacía eso desde que podía recordar. Desde que había nacido, siempre podía calmarla con esa facilidad, solo necesitaba abrazarla, pegarla a su pecho y acariciar su cabello y su espalda, era la forma más efectiva de verla tranquila.

―Hija... ―llamó y la pequeña levantó la mirada, con los ojos aún algo enrojecidos por el llanto que le produjo el susto―. Eres lo mejor, lo más hermoso, lo más valioso y lo más importante que me ha pasado en la vida, ¿lo sabías?

―Sí ―respondió sonriendo―. Soy tu princesa.

―Dime, Galilea, ¿con quién te gusta pasar más tiempo, con mami o con papi?

―Con dos ―respondió levantando tres deditos.

―¿Dos o tres? ―le corrigió sonriendo, guardándole uno de sus deditos para que sus palabras y actos coincidieran.

―¡Dos! ―Reafirmó inflando las mejillas.

―Lo sé, pero, si tuvieras que elegir... ―suspiró―. Olvídalo. Lo mejor para ti es estar junto a tu madre.

―¿Papi...? ―Llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla de Chleo―. ¿Triste?

―No, ¿por qué debería estar triste? ―Preguntó sonriendo. Besando los deditos de la pequeña, ahora sobre sus labios.

―Mami... ―Chleo enarcó una ceja, prestando atención a lo que la niña decía―. ¿Papi no quiere mami? ―Su sonrisa llena de inocencia se había desvanecido.

―¿De dónde sacas eso? ―Sonrió, buscando suavizar aquello.

―Papi no viene a casa... por mami ―Continuó antes de poder ser interrumpida―. Abu dijo mami; Chleo malo, y, mami dijo; no, Chleo no malo, Chleo no quiere mí.

―Eso no...

―Mami llora... yo vi mami llorar. Abu regañó mami, "no llore" decía abu, abu brava con mami.

―No deberías espiar a los adultos cuando hablan ―dijo suavemente y la pequeña bajó la mirada―. Galilea... estás confundida, seguramente escuchaste mal. Yo a tu madre, la amo, tanto cómo a ti. Tu abuela, mami y tú son las mujeres más preciadas de mi vida, pero, los adultos a veces hacemos cosas tontas y eso lastima a otros adultos, por eso estuve un tiempo sin venir a casa.

―Buenas tardes ―levantó la mirada al ver a Sabino en la puerta de la habitación.

―¡Tío! ―Gritó la pequeña, se bajó tan rápido cómo pudo de las piernas de Chleo y corrió hasta Sabino, extendiendo sus manos para ser levantada.

―¡Hola, muñequita! ―Exclamó cargándola, alzándola por encima de su cabeza, haciéndola reír a carcajadas―. ¿Cómo está mi abejita?

―¡Bien! ―Respondió en un grito desde el aire.

―Hola, Sabino ―saludó finalmente Chleo acercándose para extender su mano.

―¿Cómo te sientes? ―Preguntó bajando la niña para estrechar la mano de Chleo―. ¿Cómo estás?

―Bien, sabes lo obsesiva que es Nathalie cuando quiere, me hizo comer comida horrible y prácticamente me obligó a irme a la cama temprano.

―Me alegra que al menos cuide de ti.

―Dijo que lo haría ―levantó a la niña en sus brazos―. ¿Qué haces acá?

―Venía a buscar a Nathalie en realidad, pero, ya me explicó Sara que Nathalie salió desde temprano ―Chleo desvió la mirada a la puerta.

―¡Sara! ―Llamó y la mujer se apareció frente a la puerta―. Encárgate un rato de Galilea, por favor.

―Sí, señor ―tomó a la niña en sus brazos―. Vamos a jugar, señorita.

―¡Pero quiero estar con papá! ―Fue lo último que le escuchó gritar mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

―Ahora sí, dime, ¿de qué querías hablar con Nathalie? ―Preguntó volviendo a sentarse al borde de la cama.

―Ya lo sabes ―dijo su amigo caminando hacía la ventana, abriendo las cortinas que mantenían la habitación medianamente oscura―. Es por todo este tema del divorcio. Aún no se han acordado ciertos términos. Su abogada al parecer pensaba que era solo firmar un papel y escribir que cada uno se quedaba con el 50% de todo y ya. Pobre chica, parece una novata en este tipo de divorcios.

―Supongo que se está yendo por lo habitual que ha de haber aprendido en su facultad.

―Sí, ―se sentó en el banco del peinador de Nathalie, cruzando las piernas frente a Chleo―. De hecho tuve que traerla un poco al mundo real y explicarle que está tratando un caso de divorcio relacionado a la familia Bourgeois, creo que es la primera vez que se hace un divorcio en tu familia.

―Gracias por recordármelo.

―Cuando gustes. En fin, ―suspiró―, le he dicho que aclararía algunos detalles con Nathalie personalmente, no le agradó, pero Nathalie acabó aceptando hablar conmigo.

―¿Qué términos piensas acordar con Nathalie?

―Nada del otro mundo. Estoy guiándome un poco de los estatutos que me dio tu abuela. Recibirá una considerable cantidad de dinero mensual, para que pueda seguir llevando el estilo de vida que mantiene, podrá conservar su auto y podrá optar por renovarlo dos veces al año, ―había comenzado a leer uno de los documentos que traía en sus carpetas―. Podrá continuar haciendo uso del jet privado, bajo previa autorización, obviamente, lo mismo con el helicóptero, aunque el del hotel si puede usarlo, siempre que sea por trabajo. De igual manera, podrá seguir haciéndose cargo del hotel, pero ya no podrá firmar nada como gerente, claro, puede seguir usando el apellido Bourgeois para asuntos públicos en los cuales se vean ustedes beneficiados y...

―Detente, ―pidió Chleo―. Conozco a Nathalie, todo esto le va a parecer absurdo, ella no quiere dinero, ni propiedades, ni apellidos, quiere a su hija.

―Eso es lo que tú crees, pero su abogada está peleando esta casa y otras más, incluso la de Maui.

―La casa de Maui fue un regalo de cumpleaños, siempre ha estado a nombre de ella.

―Al parecer no lo sabe.

―No, ¿sabes que creo yo?

―Ilumíname.

―Creo que la que está peleando esas cosas es su abogada, no ella. Es muy probable que ni siquiera esté enterada. Además, Nathalie me lo dijo cuándo todo esto comenzó, que ella no quiere nada, y no me va a pedir nada, porque ella sabe que yo no permitiré que a Galilea le falte nada en este mundo, y aparte de eso, Nathalie podría conseguir cualquier trabajo que desee, incluso ha modelado para Gabriela Agreste, ella no…

―Chleo, escúchate. No haces sino defenderla de todo y de todos. «Nathalie no es así», «Nathalie es buena», «Nathalie es perfecta». No haces otra cosa más que saltar como un perro alrededor de ella. Si Nathalie llegara mañana con el cabello pintado de azul y te dice que sigue siendo rojo, tú le dirás a todo el mundo que es rojo, porque sí, porque ella lo dice.

―No, eso no es cierto, simplemente conozco a la mujer con la que me casé y sé que ella no es cómo tú quieres hacerla ver.

―¿Y sabes dónde está ahora tu mujer ideal?

―Está trabajando.

―Yo no tengo entendido eso ―dijo bloqueando la pantalla de su teléfono.

―Sabino, por favor. Si estás aquí, para decirme lo equivocado que estoy sobre Nathalie, si estás aquí para hablarme mal de ella y recordarme lo idiota que soy y para lanzarme más al suelo, entonces vete, porque te aseguro que no puedo caer más ―se arrojó hacia atrás, cayendo recostado en la cama―. Estoy enamorado de Nathalie, la amo, la amo demasiado y ella por momentos parece que me quiere, pero a veces parece que no quiere saber nada de mí. Ayer, cuando llegamos a casa, pensé que me iba a tratar con indiferencia, pero no, era como si nunca hubiésemos discutidos, como si nunca me hubiese pedido que nos divorciáramos, reía, bromeaba, como si todo estuviera bien, luego me trajo a nuestra habitación y me obligó a comer esa basura que pidió me prepararan y por una milésima de segundo pensé que se iría y me dejaría solo, de hecho estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero, al final se quedó. Se quedó y… esa mujer me confunde.

―Chleo, por favor.

―Me siento estúpido. Tan estúpido, ¿cómo lo hice? ¿Cómo logré que Nathalie quiera divorciarse de mí? Ayer me aseguró que cuidaría de mí tanto como le fuera posible porque era el padre de su hija y ella no soportaría ver a su hija triste por mí. Para ella solo soy eso y yo me estoy muriendo por dentro. No quiero que mi única relación con Nathalie a partir de ahora sea, la de exesposos que comparten una hija. No quiero eso.

―Bueno, es lo que ella desea, ¿no? Serás solo un presente con sabor a pasado en su vida. Es lo que quiere, pero no quieres verlo. Nathalie ya ha decidido seguir con su vida sin ti ―apretó el teléfono―. ¿Por qué no la llamas y confirmas dónde está? ―Preguntó y Chleo se levantó de golpe, quedando sentado en la cama.

―¿Tú sabes dónde está Nathalie? ―Sabino se encogió de hombros y se levantó. Caminó hacia la cómoda y tomó el teléfono de Chleo entregándoselo―. Llámala y aclaras tu duda.

o

O

o

Respiró profundo cuando estuvo fuera de la habitación. No quería iniciar una discusión, pero sabía que era mejor mantener en secreto el lugar en que estaba trabajando en su proyecto secreto. Aunque estuviesen negociando un divorcio, había mantenido en secreto su proyecto, porque quería hacerlo por sí misma y que Chleo se enterase sería igual a que un ejército de empleados apareciera ante ella. No quería eso. Era algo demasiado personal para que los Bourgeois metieran sus manos.

Había salido caminando de casa y una cuadra más adelante la esperaba su uber. Subió al vehículo y se mantuvo en silencio durante todo el camino. No le gustaba salir así, se sentía como si de alguna extraña manera, estuviera traicionando a Chleo, aunque sabía que realmente no lo hacía, pero estaba segura de que si él se enterase de que era Julien quien le ayudaba en su aplicación, se iba a sentir traicionado.

―Hemos llegado, señorita ―dijo el chofer y volvió a la tierra. Sonrió.

―Muchas gracias ―dijo bajando del vehículo―. Me dijo señorita ―susurró caminando por la acera de aquel desprolijo barrio.

Habían niños jugando futbol, mujeres de edad avanzada sentadas en las puertas de sus casas conversando, algún vendedor de helados y algún grupo de adolescentes conversando y riendo entre ellos. Aquel ambiente, le agradaba en cierto modo. Le inspiraba.

―Hola ―saludó una de las señoras sonriendo, con una bandeja de baguettes en la entrada de su casa―. ¿Va a comprar, señorita?

―Eh, hola… ―respondió al saludo acercándose―. Solo uno estará bien…

Siempre decía eso, pero cuando veía a los niños de la mujer jugando en el interior de aquella humilde casa, con los pantalones rotos y el rostro sucio acababa llevándose la bandeja entera. Se sentía usada, desde que la había defendido de algunos ladrones locales le llamaba cada vez que la veía para ofrecerle sus panes.

―Buenos días ―saludó abriendo la puerta.

―Pensé que demorarías más ―respondió Julien con sarcasmo desde el estudio. Estaba sentado frente al computador con la luz de la habitación apagada.

―Lo siento ―dejó la gran bolsa de baguettes sobre el comedor y caminó en dirección a aquella habitación―. Te traje algo de pan, ―se acercó por detrás y le abrazó, apoyando su barbilla en uno de los hombros de Julien.

―¿Volviste a caer en las redes de Madame Luú? ―Preguntó acariciando con una de sus manos la mejilla de Nathalie, sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla.

―No pude evitarlo, es que, me hace sentir un poco mal ver las necesidades que pasa como madre soltera.

―Suerte que tú no tendrás que sufrir eso, ¿no? ― El sarcasmo fue notorio y Nathalie se separó, cruzándose de brazos frente a él―. Es la verdad ―giró la silla, mirándole hacer muecas con la boca―. No te enojes conmigo.

―No puedes comparar a Madame Luú conmigo, ella tiene como 10 hijos, y no creo que el padre de los niños le ayude demasiado, por suerte, yo solo tengo una hija.

―Y es hija del hombre más rico de todo París ―bufó con sorna―. De seguro nunca le faltará nada a tú hija, ni a ti tampoco ―volvió a darse la vuelta, centrándose nuevamente en el teclado y la pantalla―. Después de todo ahora que se divorcien serás millonaria. Aunque según la revista Forbes de este mes, eres la dama de negocios mejor pagada de París y una foto tuya vale más que la de Cindy Crawford.

―Eso no es cierto, yo no soy nada de eso, y sobre el dinero, todo es de Chleo, y de todos modos no me importa ―se arrojó en el sofá junto al computador―. Yo no necesito su dinero, no lo quiero.

―Bueno, de todos modos te dejará la casa, ¿no? Fue lo que dijo tu abogada.

―La despedí ayer ―Julien volteó a verla un momento dudoso y regresó a la pantalla, esperando que ella continuara―. Está loca, no tiene la menor idea de lo que está haciendo. ¿Puedes creer que pensaba exigirle un montón de propiedades a Chleo? Realmente quería solicitar la partición de los bienes al 50%.

―Es lo que siempre pasa en los divorcios, ¿no?

―Sí, pero, no es ni siquiera comparable ―tomó su teléfono y comenzó a revisar el instagram, como hacía cada vez que iba, mientras él trabajaba―. Nuestro matrimonio fue arreglado, obviamente me hicieron firmar un acuerdo prenupcial antes de casarme.

―Eso no me lo habías dicho.

―Pues ya lo sabes. Básicamente, no tengo nada que Chleo no quiera darme.

―O sea, te casaste por interés e igual quedarás sin nada ―aplaudió un par de veces y continuó escribiendo códigos en la pantalla―. Que lista eres, Nathalie.

―Yo no me casé para conseguir nada más que un tratamiento de primera calidad para mi madre y eso lo sabes.

―Sí, no te enojes ―dejó el teclado y corrió la silla hasta el sofá para mirarle―. Lo siento, no me gusta hablar de Chleo, de tú matrimonio y de tú vida con él.

―Sí, lo sé, lo siento.

―No te disculpes ―tomó sus manos ayudándola a sentarse―. No me malinterpretes. Me gusta que me cuentes tus cosas, pero, tú sabes lo que siento por ti, y escucharte defender a Chleo o inclinarte aunque sea un poco a su lado de la pelea, no me agrada que lo hagas.

―Es que, no puedo solo declararle por completo la guerra emocional y fingir que lo odio cuando no lo hago ―desvió la mirada. Cómo si las patas del escritorio fuera la cosa más interesante en aquella habitación―. Es el padre de mi hija, tal vez la única que tendré en mi vida y de verdad hizo todo por brindarle a mi madre la mejor atención posible y también me ayudó a mí. Estuvo a mí lado cuando sentí que mi vida se acababa y aunque en unos días firme por fin los papeles del divorcio, seguirá siendo el padre de Galilea y tendré que continuar relacionándome con él por el resto de mi vida.

―¿Es esa la razón por la que se está quedando en tu casa ayer? ―Preguntó y ella no levantó la mirada―. Entonces es cierto, Chleo regresó a tú casa.

―¿Quién te dijo eso? ―Preguntó―. Nadie lo sabe todavía.

―Todo el mundo sabe lo que pasa en tú vida, Nathalie, que tú creas aún que tienes privacidad solo es torpe inocencia de tu parte ―Nathalie no dijo nada, seguía con la mirada en el suelo―. ¿No pensabas decírmelo?

―Él está algo mal de salud, por eso le pedí que se quede en casa hasta que se recupere.

―¿Tú se lo pediste?

―Sí. Necesito asegurarme que esté bien, corroborarlo yo misma, no puedo solo confiar en alguien más para esto porque, se trata de…

―Del padre de tú hija, ya lo sé ―le soltó las manos y se levantó de la silla, caminando lentamente hacia la cocina, dejando a Nathalie sola en aquella habitación.

―Julien… ―llamó siguiéndolo, dejando su teléfono sobre el escritorio―. Por favor, no quiero discutir contigo. Hoy no me siento bien. Casi no dormí y estoy agotada.

―¿Por qué? ―Preguntó apoyando ambas manos en la isla de la cocina―. ¿No te dejó dormir anoche?

―Por Dios ―se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en el sofá frente al comedor―. ¿Es en serio, Julien? ¿Vas a hacerme una escena?

―No es una escena, te estoy haciendo una pregunta.

―¿Estás escuchando la pregunta que estás haciendo?

―Sí y te conozco tanto, Nathalie, que sé por qué la estás esquivando ―ella se tensó y él se dio la espalda―. Has dormido con él ¿verdad? ―No quería ver la respuesta en sus ojos.

―Chleo me besó, intentó conseguir que estuviéramos juntos otra vez―soltó finalmente jugando con sus manos.

―¿Te obligó? ―Ella movió negativamente su cabeza, aunque él no la miraba.

―No ―se mordió los labios ante lo que pensaba decir―. Pero yo… yo se lo permití…

Las cosas que estaban sobre la isla cayeron al suelo con estruendo y ella solo apretó los ojos cuando eso ocurrió. Podía ver a Julien desde donde estaba. Lo escuchó mascullar algunas maldiciones y tras soltar un largo suspiro se había agachado a recoger los estragos que él mismo había hecho.

―Julien… ―se acercó y se puso en cuclillas para tomar algunos trozos de vidrio del suelo―. Lo siento, pero si no te lo digo, te estaría mintiendo. No quiero mentirte.

―No te preocupes ―le tomó de las manos, levantándose junto a ella―. Después de todo, sigue siendo tú esposo. ―Ella asintió levemente y él sujetó su rostro suavemente entre sus manos―. Para mí suerte, eso se acabará pronto.

―Julien… ―las palabras que iban a salir de sus labios fueron calladas con los labios de Julien.

Cerró los ojos y subió las manos a su cuello. Podía sentir las manos de Julien en su cintura y cómo acercaba sus cuerpos cada segundo. Sentía una presión en su pecho, pero a la vez se sentía aliviada. Sabía que ese beso sellaba todo el enojo que Julien pudiera tener dentro de sí, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que hacía lo que tanto le reclamaba a Chleo. Pensar en eso daba asco. Por eso era mejor no pensar.

Sentía las manos firmes en su cintura, subiendo por segundos sobre su espalda y regresando una vez más a su cintura. Los labios que se afirmaban sobre los suyos, la lengua que invadía su boca, la electricidad recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo y tocar con sus manos aquel rubio cabello, abrir sus ojos para toparse con los azules de su esposo, y…

―Julien, espera ―se separó bruscamente de él―. Hablamos sobre esto, yo sigo estando casada.

―Solo es un beso, Nathalie.

―Lo siento, esto no está bien ―cubrió su rostro con sus manos―. Necesito usar el baño.

No esperó respuesta. Corrió y se encerró en el privado lugar. Se sentó sobre la tapa del excusado y se abrazó a sí misma, preguntándose una y otra vez qué rayos pasaba con ella. No podía evitar recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Se sentía tan confundida. Antes de esa noche, llevaba más de un mes sin haber estado tan cerca de Chleo y en solo minutos le había revuelto el cerebro.

Que Julien la besara solo había sido la cereza en ese pastel de confusiones que tenía en su cabeza. Miraba a su alrededor y sentía que estaba bañada en _hipocrecía_.

Por un momento deseó terminar rápido con el aplicativo para poder darle la noticia a Chleo. Cuando había comprado ese pequeño departamento, para usarlo de cuartel general, no le había dicho nada a Chleo, por lo que se había esforzado en conseguir un lugar aislado, un sitio que ni Chleo, ni los Bourgeois, ni su propia familia, ni nadie cercano frecuentara. Quería darle la noticia cuando el trabajo estuviese hecho. Quería poder decirle; «hice esto sin tu ayuda». Pero, si había recibido ayuda de Julien, eso era trampa en cierto modo.

Lavó su rostro y caminó hacia la puerta con el paño en sus manos, secando su rostro. Respiró profundo y salió del baño. Camino despacio en dirección a la cocina, pero Julien no estaba ahí, por lo que se dirigió al estudio.

Entraría, tomaría su bolso y su teléfono y se iría al hotel.

No quería estar ahí con Julien.

No quería estar en casa con Chleo.

Su teléfono estaba sonando, mientras ella inocente de lo que iba a ocurrir se acercaba.

―¿Hola? ―Nathalie sintió un temor instalarse en su corazón cuando escuchó la voz de Julien.

― _¿Julien…?_ ―Chleo casi no lograba pronunciar aquel nombre del otro lado de la línea.

―¿Quién habla? ―Respondió esperando que Nathalie aún no saliera del baño. Era su oportunidad de molestar un poco a ese hombre.

― _¿Cómo que quién habla? Soy Chleo, ¿qué no vez mi nombre en el contacto?_

―Lo siento, no miré, ¿cómo estás, Chleo? ―No hubo respuesta―. Nathalie está en el baño, en cuanto salga le diré que le estabas llamando.

―Julien, ¿has tomado mi…? ―le vio con el teléfono y se acercó corriendo―. ¡¿Qué haces?! ―Tomó el aparató y vio el nombre de Chleo en la pantalla―. ¿Chleo…? ―Preguntó aterrada.

― _Ya veo que estás muy ocupada en tú trabajo._

―No es lo que piensas, Chleo, puedo explicarlo, ¿ok? ―Se atascaba en las palabras que intentaba pronunciar―. Si estoy trabajando, de hecho iba de salida. Estaba por irme al hotel a revisar unos documentos para luego ir a casa.

―Que patética… ―susurró Julien, lleno de ira al verla dándole explicaciones a Chleo de lo que hacía y haría.

― _¡Ah, me parece perfecto!_ ―Exclamó manteniendo la calma tanto cómo podía―. _Pero tengo una idea mejor, ¿por qué no dejas los documentos para luego y vienes a tratar de convencerme que estás trabajando y no viéndome la cara de imbecil con Julien?_

―Chleo, te estoy diciendo la verdad.

― _Eso lo juzgaré yo cuando llegues. Adiós._

―¿Chleo? ―llamó pero no escuchaba nada―. ¿Chleo, estás ahí? ¿Chleo…? ―Se quedó mirando el teléfono, sintiendo nacer ese mal presentimiento en su pecho―. ¡Maldita sea! ―Gritó golpeando con ambas manos la mesa frente a ella, tras dejar caer el teléfono al piso.

―¿Estás bien?

―¿Qué si estoy bien? ―Se volvió hacía Julien―. ¡Me estoy divorciando de ese hombre! ¡Tengo una hija, Julien! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme algo así?!

―No te he hecho nada, ¡Cálmate, por Dios! Es Chleo, solo te va a molestar un rato y ya, ¿qué otra cosa va a pasar?

―¡Claro que va a pasar más! ¿Sabes que va a pasar? ¡Chleo me va a quitar a mi hija!

―Claro que no, solo exageras. Él es un malcriado, ya se le pasará.

―No, tú no entiendes, no exagero, es mi hija de quién hablo, Julien. ¡Mi hija! ―Tomó su bolso y recogió el teléfono del suelo. Arrojó el aparato al bolso y tomó los rollos de papel que estaban sobre la mesa―. No quiero volver a verte ―apretó los rollos en sus manos, deteniéndose antes de salir del estudio―. Enviaré a mi asistente a recuperar toda la información del aplicativo y todo lo referente al proyecto.

―Nath, espera, no es para tanto, yo puedo hablar con él si quieres.

―No, ni se te ocurra, ya hablaste demasiado. Solo… no te vuelvas a acercar a mí.

―¿Tanto le temes a Chleo? Porque es eso, ¿verdad? Tú nunca lo has querido, solo le temes.

―Solo te importa eso, ¿verdad? Que la razón por la que siga junto a él sea por temor y no por amor, ¿verdad?

―Responde lo que te he preguntado

―prácticamente exigió.

―Sí, le tengo mucho miedo, a él y a su familia. Les temo tanto, tanto, que si al llegar a casa, Chleo me dice que me olvide de la idea del divorcio para conservar a mi hija a mi lado, entonces podrás olvidarte de todo lo que habíamos conversado, porque yo por mi hija haré lo que sea, aunque tenga que pasar el resto de mi vida temiendo del hombre con el que vivo. Aunque tenga que pasar el resto de mi vida viviendo con Chleo, siendo su esposa, delante de la sociedad, delante de su familia y en su cama, y lo haré feliz… ¿sabes por qué? ―Julien no respondió nada―. Porque al menos, Chleo ha tenido más pantalones que tú. Al menos él, desde que nos casamos se ha asegurado de que nadie pueda negar que soy su esposa, y nunca haría ninguna tontería que pusiera en tela de juicio mi integridad.

―Claro y por eso cuando sales en las noticias o en las revistas no escriben «Nathalie Kurtzberg», sino que en su lugar solo dice; «La esposa de Chleo Bourgeois».

―Eres un idiota ―fue lo último que dijo antes de caminar hacia la puerta.

―Nathalie, espera, lo siento ―le alcanzó en la puerta, tomando su mano―. No te vayas así, hablemos, ¿sí? Esto, seguro podremos arreglarlo. Solo, debes hablar con él, si incluso intentó besarte, seguro te perdonará a cambio de lo mismo.

―Eres un idiota.

―Pero solo te estoy dando opciones, Nath.

―No, no me das opciones. Lo que estoy entendiendo es que me estás pidiendo que me le ofrezca a Chleo a cambio de que se olvide de este altercado.

―Yo no dije eso, Nath, me estás malinterpretando.

―No me llames Nath ―sacudió su mano, liberándose del agarre de Julien―. Solo mi esposo me llama así.

―¿Nath…?

―Madame Bourgeois para ti.

Sin decir más, salió de aquel departamento, con los sentimientos más revueltos que cuando había llegado, e intentando comunicarse con Chleo durante todo el trayecto en taxi. Nunca contestó.

―No quiero decir que te lo dije, pero sí, te lo dije ―las palabras de Sabino se clavaban en su pecho, mientras seguía viendo cómo una foto de Nathalie abrazándole mientras besaba su mejilla aparecía en la pantalla de su teléfono cada vez que ella volvía a llamar―. Bueno, cómo te dije, Chleo. Si quieres sacar a Nathalie definitivamente de tu vida, solo pídelo ―caminó hasta la cama, quedando de pie frente a Chleo―. Prepararé la demanda por la patría potestad de Galilea en el preciso momento en que me lo pidas. Nathalie ni siquiera podrá acercarse a tu hija.

―Déjame solo, Sabino, por favor ―la pantalla de su teléfono celular se volvió a encender―. Y por favor, no hables nada con ella del divorcio sin mi autorización.

―Cómo tú quieras, jefe ―se sentó al borde de la cama―. Solo piensa lo de la potestad ―posó su mano derecha sobre la mejilla del rubio y acercó su rostro hasta el ajeno, rosando ligeramente los labios de Chleo con los suyos propios.

―Sabino, detente ―lo empujó, apoyando la mano en su pecho―. Ya hablamos sobre esto en el pasado.

―Lo sé, señor "heterosexual" ―hacía comillas con sus dedos mientras se alejaba de la cama―. Cuídate y no te vayas a dejar alterar por tu esposita, recuerda que tu corazón no está muy bien ahora mismo.

―¡Largo! ―Gritó y Sabino salió de la habitación, sonriendo lúcido durante todo el camino hasta su vehículo.

―¿Aló? ―Respondió el teléfono en la privacidad de su auto.

― _¿Tú le dijiste a Chleo que llamara?_

―¡Oh, Julien! ―Vio desde el auto el taxi que se había detenido en la rotonda del jardín, dejando bajar a una apresurada pelirroja que tropezaba con las cosas que llevaba en sus manos e ignoraba a los empleados que le saludaban con respeto―. Lamento no contestar antes, estaba en una reunión.

― _Te hice una pregunta._

―Vamos, no te enojes, ¿no estás feliz? ―tomó los lentes de sol de la guantera y los llevó a su rostro―. Debiste ver el rostro de Chleo, estaba tan molesto.

― _Sabino, esto ya no es gracioso. Nathalie estaba muy enojada. Dijo que temía que Chleo le quitara su hija._

―Tú no te preocupes por eso. Chleo efectivamente se quedará con Galilea. ¿Crees que una Bourgeois se criará fuera de la familia? Eso es ridículo, querido.

― _Nathalie no está dispuesta a aceptar eso._

―¿Y qué importa lo que ella esté dispuesta a aceptar o no? Yo soy el abogado de Chleo, yo decido que estará escrito en los papeles que firmarán. Yo tengo una copia de su acuerdo prenupcial, yo sé lo que estoy haciendo.

― _No quiero arruinarte tu monologo de villano de los noventa, pero tengo que darte una mala noticia sobre tu plan. Nathalie, antes de salir del departamento me ha dejado en claro que prefería ser llamada «Madame Bourgeois». ¿Qué harás contra eso?_

―No me importa ni un poco.

― _¿Ah no? Pues e problema no es si a ti te importa. El problema es que la obsesión de Chleo no haga que tus planes se volteen si ella le dice eso._

―Tengo que colgar. Estoy por conducir ―cortó la llamada sin esperar respuesta―. Ay, Nathalie… querida Nathalie… solo espero que perder a tu hija sea suficiente para hacer que te lances de la torre Eiffel.

Salió del estacionamiento a la velocidad máxima permitida, perdiéndose en las calles de aquella elegante zona de la ciudad.

o

O

o

La revista que llegó dentro de aquella caja de regalo fue cómo un detonador. Fue cómo si en ella hubiese un poderoso dispositivo cargado de todo lo necesario para hacerla estallar con fuerza. Solo quería maldecir todo lo que estaba en frente suyo. Solo quería mandar todo al carajo y acabar con ese compromiso. Solo deseaba tener a Chleo de frente para partirle la cara de un puñetazo, o al menos intentarlo tomando en cuenta su poca actividad física.

―¿Nathalie? ―Escuchó aquella voz y se limpió el rostro tan rápido cómo pudo con las mangas del abrigo.

―¿Sí…? ―Respondió aún de espaldas a la puerta.

―¿Estás bien? ―Preguntó Andrea entrando a la habitación.

―Nada. No me pasa nada, ―aseguró apretando la revista contra su pecho―. Creo que solo necesito tomar un poco de aire.

―¿No irás a ver a tu madre?

―No... el doctor me ha dicho que la han vuelto a transferir a cuidados intensivos. No puede ser vista por nadie. Pensaba ir una vez más a estarme en la sala de espera a ver si algo pasa, pero, solo es una pérdida de tiempo y energía. Al final, sin importar cuantas horas permanezca en ese lugar, no me dejarán verla y ese es el final.

―¿Y qué quieres hacer? ¿Por qué no vas a Sidney? Puedo conseguir que te lleven en el jet privado si no hay vuelos. Chleo me había comentado que querían pasar las fiestas de año nuevo juntos ya que este será su último año en la universidad y estará más ocupado de lo usual.

―Sin dudas está ocupado… y no creo que él esté muy interesado en verme ahora mismo la verdad ―susurró levantándose del banco de la peinadora―. De hecho, en este momento tal vez lo mejor sea que comience a preparar mi equipaje.

―¿De qué estás...? ―Nathalie caminó lentamente hacía ella, tomando su bolso de la cama y entregándole la revista antes de salir por la misma puerta por la que antes había entrado su suegra―. ¿Nathalie, a dónde vas?

―No lo sé ―respondió sonriendo. Cerró la puerta de la suite de un portazo, dejando tras de sí a una incrédula mujer observando con ira lo que en aquella revista se vislumbraba.

Normalmente usaba el ascensor pero, ese día las escaleras lucían tan apetecibles que prefirió ir por ellas. Bajó tan despacio que sentía que nunca llegaría al lobby. Cómo imaginó estaba repleto. Familias que habían decidido vacacionar por año nuevo, amigos que se reencontraban, parejas que seguramente pasarían una cálida velada aquel invierno y ella, observando a todos con desdén.

―Señorita Nathalie ―llamó una de las recepcionistas, acercándose con uno de los teléfonos inalámbricos―. Qué bueno que le veo, justamente iba a llamar a su habitación. Una persona le ha llamado con insistencia. Prácticamente me ha rogado que le haga llegar su llamada.

―¿Ha dicho su nombre?

―Sí. Ha dicho llamarse Julien Couffaine.

 _Esa fue la alarma anunciando la tormenta. Debí haber prestado atención. Jamás debí contestar esa llamada._

 _Tomé un taxi y fui a la dirección que me había indicado._

 _Entré a la habitación de aquel hotel y nomás lo vi me arrojé a sus brazos a llorar._

 _Tenía tantos sentimientos revueltos en mi mente que mi corazón iba aumentando sus latidos en cada momento._

 _Recuerdo que Julien me besó y estaba tan enfadada que le respondí._

 _Creía tan ciegamente lo que esa revista decía que no me importó ni un poco si estaba haciendo una locura, si estaba comprometida con otro hombre y me casaría en menos de dos años._

 _Correspondí cada beso y cuando las lágrimas cesaron me quité la ropa. Él en ningún momento me pidió entregarme a él. Yo lo hice, yo quise hacerlo._

 _Quería vengarme y mi molestia me hizo pensar que acostarme con el hombre que él más detestaba era la forma más fácil y rápida._

 _Me moría por verlo y gritarle en su cara que había tenido sexo con Julien. Moría por restregarle en la cara que a mí no me importaba si se casaba con Elianna y me dejaba para siempre._

 _Nunca se lo dije y cuando supe la verdad sobre Elianna, la culpa me invadió._

 _Julien me juró nunca decir nada de lo ocurrido y aunque no estaba muy feliz con la situación, parecía entender que seguir adelante con Chleo era lo que yo quería y debía hacer._

o

O

o

 ** _*-Continuará…-*_**

 _Gracias por leer y por sus reviews…_

 _Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*_


	8. Ellianna

_Hola chiquitines…_

 _Antes que nada y para que no se pierdan, este capítulo está en el pasado lejano. Antes de que Nathalie regresara a París._

 _Quiero además dejarles un regalo._

 _Nunca les hablé de la apariencia física de Ellianna, pero bueno, les dejaré una imagen de la primera vez que Chleo la vio, el día que la conoció._

 _En el próximo capítulo verán su apariencia cuando ocurrió el incidente con Nathalie del regalo :v_

 _ **Facebook: Fanficmatica**_

 _ **Twitter: FanFicMatica**_

 _ **Instagram: Fanficmatica**_

 _Cómo siempre, disfruten la lectura…_

o

O

o

 **DIARIO DE UNA ESPOSA TROFEO**

 **CAPÍTULO VIII:**

 **Ellianna.**

La iluminación era leve. Pero era correcta para el evento en concreto. La decoración era leve, pero a la vez elegante, sofisticada y dejaba ver el gran esfuerzo que había significado. Era lo que cualquiera de los presentes hubiese esperado. Tal vez más. Y todos parecían disfrutarlo, excepto por una persona en concreto.

―¿Chleo? ―Se giró ante aquella voz y sonrió ante el rostro amable de Adrianne―. Feliz cumpleaños.

―Gracias ―respondió volviendo a enfocar sus ojos en la puerta de entrada. Desde donde estaba podía verla perfectamente.

―¿A quién esperas? ―Preguntó divertida la rubia y él solo le dedicó una molesta mirada.

―¿Por qué yo, Chleo Bourgeois debería estar esperando a alguien?

―Solo era una pregunta ―tomó el ponche sin alcohol que le ofrecían, dos copas, para entregarle una al celebrado―. Toma algo, todo ha quedado maravilloso, además, relájate. Solo tienes trece años y paras amargado.

―¡Yo no…!

―¡Adrianne! ―El llamado de Gabriela Agreste detuvo la conversación.

―¿Sí, madre? ―Se acercó lentamente, seguida de Chleo.

―Hola, Chleo ―saludó la mujer extendiendo su mano―. Deseo tengas un feliz cumpleaños.

―Gracias, Sra. Gabriela ―respondió mostrándose altivo y orgulloso.

―Adrianne, quiero presentarte a la Srta. Elianna, es la joven promesa del modelaje italiano y nos hará el honor de acompañarte en la próxima sesión de fotos, así que pasará unos días en casa.

―Un placer conocerte, Adrianne ―dijo la joven tomando las manos de Adrianne, acercándose y besando ambas mejillas de la joven―. Estoy realmente emocionada de trabajar juntas. Amo los diseños de tu madre y amo tu trabajo.

―Gracias, el placer es mío ―respondió Adrianne sonriendo―. Por cierto, él es Chleo, es mi mejor amigo.

―¡Oh, claro! ―Se acercó hasta el rubio, besando también sus mejillas―. Lamento interrumpir en plena celebración. Hubo un problema con mi jet privado y adelantaron el viaje a último minuto.

―Espero no te moleste que la haya traído acá, Chleo, pero hubiese sido inapropiado no asistir y tampoco quería dejar a la Srta. Ellianna esperando en el aeropuerto.

―Mientras no vuelvas a acercarte a mí con tales confianzas no me importa ―dijo antes de irse por los pasillos.

―Lo siento, está de mal humor ―se disculpó la rubia―. Por favor, acompáñame, te presentaré con la alcaldesa y otras personas.

―No te preocupes ―dijo Elianna sonriendo―. Yo también me pongo de mal humor en mis cumpleaños.

―Gracias por entender. Chleo es a su manera una gran persona, solo hay que conocerlo bien para apreciarlo.

―De nuevo, no te preocupes, estoy segura de que estos días que estaré en París llegaré a hacerme su amiga también.

―Eso sería genial. Hace un par de años que se ha convertido en este tipo de persona. Es más amargado y abusivo de lo que nunca fue. Por eso, de preferencia, evítalo y si te vas a acercar, solo tengo que advertirte sobre su mal humor.

―Gracias, Adrianne, eres una chica muy encantadora y preocupada por los demás. ―Miró en todas direcciones y se acercó a la rubia―. ¿Crees que haya algún teléfono con llamas internacionales?

―Claro, este es el Grand Hotel de París, seguramente en la recepción podrán ayudarte.

―Muchas gracias. Voy a llamar a mi madre y luego quiero que me presentes a todas estas personas interesantes, ¿de acuerdo?

―Está bien…

―¡Grazie, Adrianna!

―Quando ti piace, Ellianna.

La chica se perdió por los pasillos que le habían indicado le llevarían a la recepción del hotel. Camino a paso calmado y cuando estuvo cerca, casi corrió en dirección a la señorita, que sin ningún inconveniente, al saber que era invitada de la fiesta le permitió tomar uno de los teléfonos y comunicarse con el número que había indicado.

―¿Hola, mamá? ―Pidió algo de privacidad y continuó la llamada.

―Elianna, cariño, ¿ya estás con los Agreste?

―Sí, mamá. Y no sabes, esta Adrianne, es más fastidiosa de lo que dijiste. Es tan niña buena que aburre.

―Lo sé, pero ya sabes lo que te he dicho antes, en el medio siempre encontraras personas así, que parecen tan exageradamente buenas, lo importante es que tú también aparentes serlo.

―Sí, lo sé. Por suerte soy una excelente actriz.

―Eres una joven promesa. Serás la mejor del medio. Solo es cuestión de tiempo.

―Ya soy la mejor, mamá.

―Sí, cariño, lo eres. Pero algo más importante. ¿Todo salió de acuerdo al plan?

―Sí. Todos se creyeron la historia del vuelo y bueno, estoy en el Grand Hotel de París ahora mismo.

―Eso me alegra mucho, querida. Y ¿ya has conocido a Chleo Bourgeois?

―Sí. Tenías razón, la rarita es amiga de Chleo.

―Te he dicho antes, mami no se equivoca.

―Lo sé, mami.

―Bueno, querida. Debo seguir con mis ocupaciones. Asegúrate de hacerte tan cercana con Chleo como sea posible. Recuerda que casarte con alguien de estatus de los Bourgeois no solo será bueno para tu carrera, sino que asegurarías tu futuro. Ya sabes cómo es este medio, los gustos van y vienen.

―Lo sé. Lo único malo es que parece ser un tonto malhumorado, pero no hay hasta ahora un chico que se resista a mis encantos. Solo me resulta un poco extraño que sea dos años menor que yo, usualmente coqueteo con chicos mayores.

―Lo sé, cariño, pero no hay de otra. Tienes que ser paciente y verás que las cosas resultarán cómo queremos. Además, dos años menos o dos años más no importan, sigue siendo un hombre y por ende un idiota.

―Tienes razón. Bueno, madre. Te dejo. Volveré a la fiesta. Te llamaré más tarde para contarte cómo surge todo.

―Está bien, querida, esperaré ansiosa tus buenas noticias.

―Gracias madre.

Dejó el teléfono y regreso al lugar en que había dejado a Adrianne, quien paciente aún le esperaba. Se había apoderado de una de las sillas y disimuladamente comía los postres que estaban en la mesa.

―Oye, si sigues comiendo así vas a engordar.

―Ellianna, me asustaste ―se giró para verla y limpió sus dedos con una servilleta.

―¿Estabas comiendo a escondidas de tu madre? ―Preguntó sonriendo, tomando asiento junto a la rubia.

―No es que no me permita comer, es que no es saludable comer estas cosas.

―No te preocupes. Yo te entiendo, después de todo, mi madre siempre me indica mis límites para mantener mi apariencia. Después de todo, soy una profesional para el medio. Debo comportarme y actuar cómo tal.

―Vaya, al parecer amas realmente tu trabajo.

―Es toda mi vida. He modelado prácticamente desde que nací, y mis padres y mis abuelos también lo hicieron. Toda mi familia está relacionada al medio. Mi abuela trabajó para Channel, cuando Channel aún vivía.

―Eso es genial ―llevó otro bocadillo disimulado a su boca―. Y, ¿cuántos años tienes, Ellianna?

―Tengo quince años.

―Oh, no eres mucho mayor que yo.

―Lo sé, aunque no me preocupa mucho la edad. Cuando tenga 30 seguiré viéndome cómo si tuviera 20, y si no es así, usaré botox y cirugía plástica ―Adrianne comenzó a reír.

―Lo siento, es que, tienes todo perfectamente planeado.

―¡Claro! Estaré en esto por el resto de mi vida.

―Yo no sé si lo haga por siempre, pero, trato de disfrutarlo lo más que puedo.

―Sí, sí, y por cierto, Adrianna, ¿puedo llamarte Adrianna, verdad? Me es más fácil.

―Está bien, cómo gustes.

―Bien, Adrianna, ¿eres muy cercana a Chleo?

―Lo suficiente.

―¿Crees que puedas conseguirme una cita con Chleo?

―¿Qué…? Pero si lo acabas de conocer y… ¿una cita?

―Solo una salida al cine, para comer o algo, incluso podrías venir tú también. Chleo me parece muy lindo y quiero conocerlo más.

―Pues… tendría que preguntarle a Chleo…

―¿Preguntarme qué?

―¡Chleo! ―Adrianne saltó en su asiento. Se levantó y tiró de la mano de Chleo, haciendo que se sentara junto a la rubia italiana―. Pues, quería preguntarte si puedes acompañar un rato a mi invitada mientras voy al tocador.

―¿Por qué tengo que…?

―¡Gracias! ―Se fue antes de que pudiera decir que no.

―Oh, lo siento ―se giró y observó la triste y quebrada mirada en los ojos de Ellianna―. Supongo que es una molestia para ti tener que hablar con alguien cómo yo.

―Eh… ―suspiró y se acomodó en la silla―. Ok, ¿cómo te llamabas?

―Ellianna ―respondió con una amplia sonrisa, resaltando el blanco de sus dientes en contraste con sus labios rosados.

―¿De Italia venias, no?

―¡Sí! Entonces si prestabas atención.

―Sí, bueno, estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo. No es que lo decida, es que no tengo opción.

―Oye, estaré algunos días en París, y la verdad, es aburrido que cuando he venido solo trabajo y nunca he podido conocer nada, ¿tú crees que puedas mostrarme un poco la ciudad?

―No lo sé ―le miró de reojo y ella sonrió―. ¿Por qué querría hacerlo?

―Porque soy una linda modelo, soy extranjera y seguro muchos otros chicos quisieran tener la oportunidad que solo el hija de la alcaldesa pueda disfrutar cómo lo es salir conmigo.

―¿Solo por eso? Creo que serías tú quien gane, por tener la oportunidad que no cualquiera tiene de que el hijo de la alcaldesa te muestre la ciudad de la luz.

―¿En serio? Bueno, tienes razón. La verdad, me encantaría ―posó su mano sobre la pierna de Chleo y este enarcó una ceja―. Sería un honor para mí que alguien tan lindo, perfecto, encantador, educado e importante me mostrara la hermosa ciudad del amor.

―He… ―sonrió y le tomó la mano―. Está bien. Cuando tengas disponibilidad de tiempo entre las grabaciones y las sesiones te buscaré con mi chofer. Podemos ir en la limo y sin dudas verás la ciudad desde los mejores lugares.

―¿En serio?

―Sí, aunque creo que en el helicóptero sería más apropiado. La vista aérea es genial y podemos volar cerca de la cima de la torre Eiffel, es un punto de vista único de la torre.

―Ya quiero que llegue el momento.

―¡Vayamos ahora! ―Se levantó y tiró de la mano de la joven modelo―. Esta fiesta no me agrada. Solo pediré el helicóptero―. ¡Madre! ―Gritó y la alcaldesa en segundos estuvo frente a su hijo.

―¿Sí, querido?

―Quiero mi helicóptero, le mostraré la ciudad a Ellianna.

―¿A quién?

―Es modelo, amiga de Gabriela, solo haz que preparen el estúpido helicóptero.

―Oh, está bien, querido ―sonrió y la chica le devolvió el gesto―. Vayan subiendo, estará listo en un segundo―. ¡Capitana!

―Wow… me has sorprendido ―dijo sonriendo Ellianna mientras tomaban el elevador.

―Puedo tener lo que yo quiera cuando yo quiera.

―Eso es muy atractivo en un chico, debo admitirlo ―Chleo sonrió victorioso y el ascensor se cerró―. Y no solo eso. Me encantan los chicos rubios, y altos. Y no importa si son un poco menores que yo.

―¿Cuántos años tienes?

―Tengo quince años ―dijo cercándolo contra una de las paredes del ascensor―. Y actuar en televisión tiene sus ventajas, por ejemplo, aprendes rápido a besar.

―Ya veo ―sonrió y le tomó de los brazos, presionándola contra la pared lateral del ascensor―. Sé lo que intentas hacer y no es tan fácil. Eres linda, sí, pero no tanto cómo crees. Adrianne es mil veces más hermosa que tú y algo me dice que sin todo ese maquillaje y extensiones no eres tan hermosa como presumes.

―¿En serio? Bueno, ¿qué puedo decirte? No está mal que las chicas usen algo de maquillaje, cariño. De hecho, todas deberían hacerlo, verse más lindas para el chico que les gusta, ustedes merecen que les demos el mundo entero, ¿no crees?

―No voy a quitarte la razón. Pero, tampoco creas que lo que haces está funcionando. Podrías agradarme ahora mismo, pero eso no significa nada.

―Ya entiendo… ―hizo un gesto de paz con las manos y Chleo la soltó―. No sé quién ha tenido el descaro de romperte el corazón, pero créeme cuando te digo que alguien como yo puede sanarlo.

―¿De dónde sacas eso? ¿Cómo si alguien fuera capaz de romper mi corazón? ―Preguntó tomando la mano que estaba sobre su mejilla, alejándola.

―¿No tienes el corazón roto? ―Chleo negó con su cabeza, frunciendo su frente―. Entonces, te invito a enamorarte de mí. Verás que será la mejor decisión que puedas tomar y además… yo estaré siempre a tú lado si así lo quieres.

―Estás loca.

―No, solo… ―rodeó el cuello de Chleo con sus manos y posó sus labios delicadamente sobre los de él―. Solo me he enamorado de ti desde el momento en que te ví.

o

O

o

 ***-Continuará…-***

 _Gracias por leer y por sus reviews…_

 _Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*_


	9. Dolor

Hola... Había un problema con la apariencia de este capítulo.

Así que lo he resubido.

Gracias a Myri Weasley28 por avisarme.

Acá les dejo el capi!

 _Facebook: Fanficmatica_

 _Twitter: FanFicMatica_

 _Instagram: Fanficmatica_

 _Cómo siempre, disfruten la lectura..._

o

O

o

DIARIO DE UNA ESPOSA TROFEO

CAPÍTULO IX:

Dolor.

Respiró profundo. Estaba imaginando la peor situación. Después de aquella llamada no lograba pensar cómo podrían salir bien las cosas.

Chleo era grosero, engreído, malcriado, soberbio, controlador y estaba acostumbrado a obtener siempre lo que quería y cuando quería, por lo tanto, ella estaba definitivamente en una gran desventaja.

¿Cómo podría competir contra él?

Seguramente en cuanto entrara iba a gritarle, a decirle lo herrada que estaba, que era una zorra, que se fuera al demonio y que se olvidara de Galilea. Estaba casi segura de ello, no podría pensar en nada bueno. No en ese momento. No tratadose de Chleo.

Respiró profundo frente a la puerta y ahogo las inmensas ganas de llorar que se aglomeraban en su pecho. Abrió despacio la puerta y en su estrés momentáneo pudo escuchar perfectamente el chirrido de las bisagras al moverse.

—Buenas tardes, Sra. Nathalie —saludó Sara desde la estancia al verla entrar.

—Sara... ―inhaló tanto aire cómo pudo y continuó―. ¿Chleo está en casa?

—No ha salido de su habitación desde la mañana.

—Ya veo... ¿Galilea?

—Chleo la envió al parque, la nueva niñera al parecer tiene la paciencia suficiente, es educada. Es una linda chica, y la Niña Galilea parece estar a gusto con ella.

—Una buena noticia por lo menos. Si tenemos que cambiar de niñera una vez más, me volveré loca.

—Oh, Sra. Nathalie, no se preocupe. Tenga fé, ésta será la última.

—Gracias —se detuvo ante la puerta de su habitación.

—¿Está todo bien? —Preguntó la mujer.

—No lo sé...

―¿Puedo decirle algo, sin que piense que soy una metiche?

―Jamás pensaría que eres una metiche.

―Lo sé, pero aun así, no es mi trabajo el opinar sobre su vida o su matrimonio, lo cual, me convierte en una metiche.

―¿Vas a darme un sermón?

―Solo un concejo. De una mujer que ha vivido demasiado tiempo, a una que recién comienza a vivir.

―Le escucho.

―Sra. Nathalie, muchas veces, en la vida, dejamos que la convivencia con nuestra pareja se vuelva un campo de guerra minado. Una mínima palabra, un acto involuntario puede convertir la habitación en el escenario de la segunda guerra mundial. La cosa es que, vivir en pareja no es fácil. Muchas veces se convierte en un tira y encoge; si digo, dice, si no digo, no dice, y el eterno "¿quién tiene la razón?". Pero, la verdad, eso es parte del vivir con otra persona, casarse no asegura un felices por siempre, pero da la oportunidad de luchar para ser feliz con una persona la mayor parte de los días.

―Esa es una manera muy bonita de verlo... Pero, en mi caso, es un poco más complicado.

―Lo único complicado en su caso, es que ambos son igual de tercos, y lamentablemente en la vida en pareja a veces, alguien tiene que bajar la guardia. El problema, es que, el Sr. Chleo la bajó hace mucho tiempo, pero es usted quien se niega a verlo.

―Eso no...

―Permiso, tengo que retirarme ―tomó la bandeja sobre la mesa al costado de la puerta―. Si necesita algo, no dude en hacérmelo saber, Sra. Nathalie.

―Sí, claro...

Se dio la vuelta y caminó en dirección hacia el sofá que se hallaba en una de las terrazas cercanas a su habitación. Se sentó, y, sacó el teléfono celular de su bolsillo. Al desbloquearlo, se dio cuenta de que había unas cuantas llamadas perdidas de Julien y una de su abogada. Las ignoró y abrió la galería de fotos.

Soltó un par de suspiros mientras las fotos de su pequeña niña era lo que más aparecía. Siguió avanzando y algunas de ella aparecían, con Galilea, sola, y con Chleo, por su puesto. ¿De verdad todo en su relación con ese hombre era falso? Los recuerdos que tenía y las cosas que sentía cuando estaba cerca de él eran demasiado reales.

Bloqueó la pantalla y se levantó del sofá con firmeza. No importaba lo que ocurriera, iba a enfrentar a Chleo y le iba a explicar lo que había ocurrido. Le mostraría la verdad y tendría que escucharla, después de todo, ella no había ido a hacer nada más que trabajar. Esa era la verdad y era lo que le diría hasta que él le creyera.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación y tras repensarlo un último segundo abrió la puerta, sujetando con fuerza la manija.

―¡Chleo! ―Gritó con fuerza al verlo arrodillado en el suelo, sujetándose del borde de la cama―. ¡¿Chleo?!

Llamó un par de veces pero este seguía sin responder, apretando la sabana entre sus puños, y presionando su mandíbula con fuerza.

―Chleo, ¿qué te pasa?, ¿puedes escucharme?, ¿estás bien?

―Nath ―solo eso alcanzó a decir antes de estrellar su frente contra el colchón con más fuerza, soltando un grito ahogado.

―¡Sara! ―Comenzó a gritar asomándose a la puerta―. ¡Sara, llama a una ambulancia, rápido!

Se volvió dónde estaba el rubio y le ayudó a girar en su dirección. Chleo se apoyó de sus hombros. Su vista estaba algo nublada y sentía que no lograba mantenerse en sí mismo, se dejó caer sobre Nathalie, apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro derecho de ella, quién hacía su mayor esfuerzo por ayudarle a mantenerse tan firme cómo le era posible.

―Tranquilo, ya viene la ayuda... ―le acariciaba su cabello sudoroso mientras sentía las manos que se aferraban con fuerza a su espalda―. Todo va a estar bien. Solo, escúchame ―levantaba el rostro de Chleo, obligándolo a mantener los ojos abiertos―. Mírame y por nada del mundo te duermas, ¿ok?

―Esto... apesta... ―alcanzó a susurrar.

―¡Sara! ―Gritó nuevamente y la mujer entró corriendo.

―Ya viene la ambulancia, Sra. Nathalie ―informó manteniéndose firme al frente de ellos.

―Ayúdame ―pidió Nathalie, usando toda la fuerza que tenía en sus brazos para sentar a Chleo sobre la cama.

―Sí, Sra.

Entre ambas lograron apoyarlo sobre la cama y recostarlo de costado. Cuando terminaban su misión la ambulancia finalmente llegó y en cuestión de segundos Chleo había sido acostado en la camilla de primeros auxilios.

―Iré con él ―avisó Nathalie―. Por favor, Sara, te encargo a Galilea, llevala con Andrea.

―Sí, Sra. ―le siguió por los pasillos, anotando mentalmente la lista de cosas que Nathalie pedía preparar y enviar para Chleo al hospital mientras se dirigía a la ambulancia siguiendo a los paramédicos―. Me encargaré de todo, por favor, lleven rápido al Sr. Chleo.

En otro lugar de París...

―¿Hola? ―Contestó la llamada en su teléfono móvil―. ¿Hermana? ¡Por fin! ―Tomó unas monedas del bolsillo de su chaqueta y las introdujo en el pequeño caballo mecánico para hacerlo funcionar―. No, obviamente no estoy en esa casa. Por eso es que puedo hablar ahora.

―Quiero un helado.

―Sí, luego de que termine el paseo en el caballo tendrás tu helado, ¿ok?

―¡Sí! ―respondió la pequeña aferrada al caballo.

―Sí, es la hija de Chleo, ¿qué esperabas? Soy su niñera, se supone que debo cuidar de ella.

― _Ya, disculpa, pensé que estabas sola._

―No, no estoy sola. Pero es una niña y está entretenida con el estúpido caballo de juguete.

― _Bien, si no te escucha y tampoco va a entender nada, entonces podemos hablar con calma._

―Sí, y ni te quejes, mira que esto fue tú idea, y he de confesar que la niña es una malcriada. O sea, no es grosera, pero está acostumbrada que sus órdenes sean la ley. Sus padres hacen todo lo que ella quiere y sus abuelos peor, hasta la sirvienta en jefe hace lo que a la niña le place.

― _¿Qué esperabas? Chleo fue criado igual._

―Cómo sea, ¿cuándo llegas a París?

― _Mañana a primera hora. Se supone que iría la semana entrante, pero, supe de buena fuente que Chleo se enteró de algo que no debía y está muy enojado. Mi fuente dice que es casi seguro que esta vez se acabó su matrimonio._

―Más te vale que así sea. He tenido que soportar a esta mocosa por tú culpa y si tienes esa fuente tan buena, ¿qué hago yo jugando a la niñera?

― _¿Eres tonta o te caíste al nacer, hermanita? Obviamente no llegaré mañana y Chleo caerá a mis brazos de una vez, pero, al menos seré una buena amiga que le apoyará con todo este problema, y mientras que la separación es un hecho, necesitaré un par de oídos extra en esa casa._

―Si tú lo dices. Pero, no es como que escuche demasiado, paso todo el tiempo con la niña y casi no salgo de su habitación.

― _Eres una bruta. Los niños dicen todo, solo tienes que comenzar a hacer las preguntas correctas y la niña cantará como solista de ópera. Tú confía en tu hermanita mayor. Hazte amiga de la niña, absorbe todo lo que ella tenga para decir y guarda esa información para tu querida hermana. Yo, mañana me aseguraré de que el caos se apodere del lugar, tú, asegúrate de que mis oídos permanezcan informados._

―¡Helado! ―Gritó la pequeña cuando el caballo se detuvo.

―Tengo que dejarte, la maldita maquina terminó de moverse. Te mantendré informada, y tú, si vas a hacer algo, hazlo bien. Me llamaron hace unos minutos, para que llevara a la niña con Andrea Bourgeois al terminar su paseo. Al parecer Chleo tuvo un infarto o algo así y está internado de emergencia en el hospital. Recuerda, además, que Nathalie no te quiere ni un poquito.

― _Ya te dije, de los detalles me encargo yo. Tú, sigue cuidando a tu futura sobrina._

―Ya veremos. Suerte en tu viaje, Elianna.

―Cuídate, cariño.o

O

o

O

*-Continuará...-*

 _Gracias por leer y por sus reviews..._

 _Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*_


	10. Celos

_¡Hola!_

 _Niños, vengo a invitarles oficialmente a ingresar al Grupo: *-Miraculous-Fanfictions-* en Facebook y al evento: #LaNavidadSinNavidad._

 _Tendremos lindos premios y estará chido el reto jajaja._

 _Bueno, TTBTM, Juego de Reinas y Meant To Be estarán pausadas un poco mientras que avanzo hasta cierto punto de esta historia._

 _Ésta será la "Semana de #DiarioDeUnaEsposaTrofeo", así que la meta es subir un capítulo diario, empezando hoy y culminando el sábado._

 _Veremos si puedo cumplirlo jajaja_

 _Mis redes:_

 ** _Facebook: Fanficmatica_**

 ** _Twitter: FanFicMatica_**

 ** _Instagram: Fanficmatica_**

 _Cómo siempre, disfruten la lectura..._

o

O

o

 **DIARIO DE UNA ESPOSA TROFEO**

 **CAPÍTULO X:**

 **Celos.**

 _Han pasado dos semanas desde que recibí la revista de chismes dónde pude ver lo bien que Chleo se estaba pasando las navidades en Sidney. Estaba enojada, frustrada. Me sentí realmente horrible. Me sentí timada, estafada, no lo sé. Un sentimiento horrible se metió en mi pecho en ese momento. Solo quería hacerlo pagar de alguna manera, porque él estaba allá revolcandose con esa modelo descerebrada, y, ni siquiera había tenido la caballerosidad de decirme de frente que nuestro compromiso se iba a suspender. Es que ni sé por qué diablos me sorprendo._

 _Despúes de todo, es Chleo..._

 _Sin embargo, ocurrió algo inesperado. Todo comenzó ésta mañana mientras me alistaba para ir a la universidad._

 _Bueno, el mismo día en que me enteré de lo que Chleo había hecho estaba tan enojada, que guardé en una maleta las cosas que creí más necesarias y me vine a casa de mi padre._

 _La Sra. Andrea me pidió que no lo hiciera, que le permitiera hablar con Chleo y conocer la razón por la que decían todo lo que decían en esa revista, que le diera la oportunidad de explicarse, que seguramente se trataba de un malentendido, pero yo no quería saber nada de él._

 _Tenía mucho miedo de lo que pudiera pasar con mi madre, pero, la Sra. Andrea me dijo que no detendría su tratamiento ni nada por el estilo, creo que ella estaba incluso más enojada con Chleo que yo. Pero era su madre y siempre le dejaba hacer lo que le venía en gana. Así que, solo sería otra victoria para ese idiota._

 _Pero volviendo a lo que ocurrió luego... Una semana después de llegar a casa de mi padre, Chleo regresó a Francia, y, ha estado intentando hablar conmigo, pero he hecho lo posible e imposible por evitarlo. No quiero solo estar cerca de alguien como él. Me siento realmente idiota en estos momentos._

 _La cosa es que, Adrianne vino a buscarme en casa de mi padre. Tenía algo muy importante de lo cual hablarme. A pesar de que imaginé que solo querría hablarme de Chleo y que vendría muy seguramente en su defensa, le permití entrar._

 _—¡Nathalie! –Exclamó al nomás verme, con esa brillante sonrisa de siempre en su rostro._

 _—Hola... —me tomó del brazo y me llevó a mi habitación. He de admitir que ni le pregunté de qué quería hablarme. Ella solo comenzó a hablar._

 _—Tengo una propuesta para tí. Hace un tiempo mi madre me dijo que quería hacer un evento diferente. Algo que sobresaliera e hiciera que más de uno grabara en su mente el nombre de la marca Gabriela Agreste. Y, Marion, tuvo la idea perfecta._

 _—¿Ah sí? ¿Qué idea?_

 _—Pues, básicamente, queremos que tú modeles._

 _—Pero, yo no soy modelo, Adrianne. Yo no..._

 _—No te preocupes, será algo súper fácil y yo te enseñaré cualquier cosa que te preocupe, además, no lo harás sola, Chleo también va a modelar. Aún no le digo, pero sé que no se negará._

 _—Oh... Adrianne... Yo no quiero hacerlo —le dije. En realidad, me emocionaba la idea, pero no pensaba participar en una sesión de fotos con Chleo, de hecho, no quería verlo._

 _—¿Qué, por qué? Es decir, esto será muy divertido, participar juntos en una sesión y sé que a los medios le fascinará que participen de esta revista, después de todo, son como la pareja del momento o algo así._

 _—Bueno, en realidad... Chleo y yo hemos terminado._

 _—¡¿Qué?! Quiero decir, ¿cuándo, por qué? No tenía idea._

 _—Bueno, en realidad fue Chleo quien terminó conmigo, y ni siquiera me lo dijo, tuve que descubrirlo por terceros._

 _—No entiendo... Te juro que no entiendo de qué estás hablando. Cuando le pregunté a Chleo por tí esta mañana, ya que no respondías mis llamadas, me dijo que estabas en casa de tu padre y no me dijo nada sobre una ruptura._

 _—Eso es porque a él no le importa ni un poco. —me levanté y tomé de un cajón oculto el "maravilloso" regalo que recibí aquella navidad—. Mira, no te ha dicho nada porque no le importa, ya que claro, está super ocupado y entretenido, seguro hasta lo olvido. Ya ni debe recordar quién soy._

 _—¿Ellianna? —Parecía sorprendida—. Esto ha de ser una total mentira, ¿se lo has mostrado a Chleo?_

 _—La verdad, no... Pero debe ser verdad, solo mira la revista y todo y..._

 _—No. Es que, conozco a Ellianna, hace años. Esto debe ser mentira, es decir, Ellianna es amiga nuestra desde hace un par de años, pero, esto... ¿le has preguntado a Chleo? ¿Lo hablaste con él?_

 _—Yo..._

 _—No puede ser, tienes que hablar con él. Te aseguro que esto es un malentendido._

 _Adrianne me contó el pasado de Chleo y Ellianna y cómo habían salido juntos durante casi un año. Me explicó sobre cómo Chleo nunca había hecho oficial su relación y cómo ella se había ido del país enojada con él. Pero, eso no es lo más importante._

 _Adrianne estaba con ellos en esa fiesta. Ella no quería ir, pero, era una ocasión para promocionar la nueva línea de moda que Gabriella y Marion iban a lanzar en conjunto. Así que básicamente estaba ahí para aprovechar su influencia._

 _Ella había invitado a Chleo, sabiendo que estaría en la ciudad, porque no quería ir sola y estando ahí, Ellianna había llegado. Estuvieron hablando, tomando y compartiendo, pero Chleo había tomado de más y bueno... Ella dice que las fotos fueron sacadas de contexto._

 _Yo no sé que pensar. Pero, cumpliré lo que le prometí a Adrianne. Así que mañana, temprano, voy a recibir a Chleo en casa y hablaremos._

—¿Sr. Bourgeois? —La enfermera entró y él bajó el libro.

—¿Sí?

—Está en recuperación, ¿quién le ha traído ese libro? Debe descansar.

—Lo siento, ha venido en mi equipaje. Solo, me levanté y lo tomé.

—Sr. Bourgeois. No hemos dejado ingresar a amigos, ni familiares a la habitación porque debemos estar seguro de que se encuentra en perfecto estado de salud. Así que no puede levantarse de su cama y buscar entre sus cosas. Eso no está bien.

—Bueno, ya lo hice —se encogió de brazos y le extendió el libro—. Por favor, guarde esto con usted. No deje que mi esposa lo vea, y, le aseguro que, cuando se lo pida de regreso, voy a recompensarla con un año entero de su salario en un solo cheque, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo guardaré, no por lo que pueda pagar, sino para que descanse. Por cierto. Cuando las personas pasan por problemas como el suyo, les preguntamos si hay algo en particular que quieran evitar para que no vuelva a suceder lo mismo. ¿Alguien o algo en particular que no quiera ver, Sr. Bourgeois?

—Si puedo decidir, entonces, no quiero ver a nadie en un par de horas. Necesito un poco de tranquilidad. Solo, si es posible, quisiera ver a mi hija.

—Veré que puedo hacer, Sr. Descanse, por favor.

—Gracias. —respondió antes de centrar su mirada en el techo blanco de aquella habitación.

Los recuerdos habían comenzado a fluir en su mente cómo si solo hubiesen pasado un par de horas. Solo minutos, segundos. Leer aquello le había hecho recordar ese día en que por primera vez se sentía tan desesperado después de años.

La mañana era fría, y, estaba de pie frente a la casa de los Kurtzberg. Respiró profundo y tocó el timbre. Pasaron algunos segundos y escuchó la perilla.

—Hola. —Saludó Nathalie de pie en la puerta.

—Buenos días —respondió dando un paso al frente para entrar.

—Espera. No te he dicho que puedes pasar, —le miró con intriga y ella se cruzó de brazos frente a la puerta—. ¿Querías explicarte? Adelante, hazlo. Pero no significa que te perdone, o que todo esté aclarado.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que me voy a quedar acá afuera cómo un idiota? —la sujetó de la cintura, levantandola—. A mí, tú, no me negarás la entrada.

—¿Qué haces? Bájame, —pidió, aunque en todo momento fue ignorada—. Chleo, hablo en serio. Déjame.

—Cállate —la soltó—. Escucha, yo no he hecho nada, ¿ok? Todo es un maldito mal entendido. Ahora, busca tus cosas. Vamos al hotel.

—¿Disculpa?

—Date prisa, la limo espera y.

—No iré.

—¿Disculpa?

—No iré, Chleo. —Él le iba a interrumpir, pero no se lo permitió—. ¿Para esto querías verme? ¿Solo para decirme que fue un mal entendido y ya?

—Es la verdad y es lo que he dicho.

—Vete de mi casa, por favor.

—No pienso irme hasta que recojas tus cosas para volver, aunque no necesitas llevar nada. Podemos pasar por el mall y comprar lo que te haga falta —le tomó la mano y comenzó a tirar de ella.

—No, —sacudió su muñeca, soltándose del agarre—. No pienso ir contigo. Eres un...

—¿Un qué?

—¡Un idiota! ¿Se supone que diga; "ok" y regrese contigo? ¿Tengo que aceptar que es un error solo porque tú lo dices y ya? ¿Así sin más? ¿Sin una explicación, sin una disculpa?

—¿Por qué debería disculparme?, fuiste tú quien se ha creído lo que esa revista amarillista y sensacionalista ha publicado.

—¿Entonces es mí culpa? ¿Acaso yo llamé a tú amiguita, la modelucha esa y le pedí enviarme la revista para pelear contigo?

—No he dicho eso, pero ya te he dicho que se trata de un malentendido y me quieres seguir echando la culpa. Yo no te envié nada y yo no publiqué nada, ningún artículo, yo solo estaba en ese lugar, acompañando a dos buenas amigas y algún idiota decidió tomar una foto desde un ángulo extraño. ¿Debo disculparme por eso?

—¡No!

—¡¿Entonces por qué me sigues culpando?!

—¡No te estoy culpando!

—¡Pero me estás exigiendo que debo disculparme!

—¡Eso no...!

—¡No es mi culpa que tomaran esa maldita foto!

—¡Entiendo que eso no es tú culpa, no soy idiota y Adrianne me explicó todo! —Tomó la nota de la mesa, dónde la había dejado y se la entregó, golpeándole el pecho suavemente—. ¡Pero habías prometido venir! —sus ojos comenzaron a humedecer—. ¡Estuve esperando meses para verte!

—¡Podías ir a Sidney y ya!

—¡No! ¡No se trata de si podía ir o no! —Bajó la cara al sentir las lágrimas que buscaban caída en sus mejillas—. Solo... Yo solo...

—¿Qué?

—Quería creer que te importaba al menos un poco —se dió la vuelta, buscando ocultar su rostro—. Pero preferiste quedarte con Adrianne y esa tal Ellianna, que venir a Francia a verme.

—Ya entiendo... —se acercó desde atrás y la rodeó con sus brazos—. Estás celosa de ellas.

—¡Yo no...!

—Escucha... —apoyó la barbilla en el hombro ajeno, acercando sus labios al oído derecho de Nathalie—. No voy a pedirte disculpas por haberme quedado y no venir, y no lo haré, no por qué no lo lamente, no lo haré porque no me arrepiento de haberme quedado. Tenía pendientes que quería adelantar y algunos negocios que quería que empezaran a caminar. Escucha, sabía que no podría venir, pero no te avisé porque quería darte una sorpresa.

—¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó enfocando su mirada en los brazos sobre su pecho y barriga.

—Tengo en casa la sorpresa. Solo ven conmigo y te aseguro que te va a gustar.

—No quiero una sorpresa, no quiero dinero, ni regalos, ni vestidos, ni joyas. No quiero nada de eso.

—No es nada de eso. Te lo aseguro.

—No te creo. Tú, cada vez que haces algo mal, solo me envías algo costoso y quieres qué con eso olvide todo.

—No negaré que es algo costoso, pero, te aseguro que es diferente ésta vez. Solo, vayamos a casa y lo verás.

—Sueltame, no pienso ir. A ti no te importa, así que es mejor, ¿no crees?

—Claro que me importa. ¿Crees que si no me importaras estuviera aquí? —Le apretó con más fuerza—. No me hagas decir algo como esto, por favor...

—¿Co... Cómo qué...? —Sus mejillas se coloreaban mientras los brazos le presionaba más.

—Yo... —había notado que Nathalie no traía su anillo de compromiso—. Quiero casarme contigo —se quitó el anillo de plata que traía siempre en su dedo chico y le tomó la mano, soltándole, posando el anillo en su dedo.

—Chleo...

—Esta vez, lo digo yo, no la familia Bourgeois, no mi madre o tu padre. Yo, Chleo Bourgeois, quiero casarme contigo, Nathalie Kurtzberg.

Ella ni dijo nada y él se mordió los labios. La sintió removerse entre sus brazos y la dejó libre. Le miraba, pero no le decía nada. Solo le miraba, sujetando el anillo de Chleo entre sus dedos.

—Entiendo... Será mejor que me vaya, mientras me quede algo de dignidad.

—Espera... Chleo yo... —estaba de pie frente a ella, mirándola fijamente—. Yo...

—¿Tú qué? Si quieres decir algo, solo hazlo. Esto es demasiado...

—Te amo.

—¿Tú, qué...?

—Yo... Tal vez me arrepienta después, tal vez, en algún momento hagas que me sienta idiota por decirte esto, pero, tenía que decirlo. Chleo, yo creo que estoy enamorada de ti, y... —los labios de Chleo sobre los suyos le impidieron continuar hablando.

—Nathalie... —le abrazó con fuerza—. No sabes cuántos años he esperado escucharte decir eso.

—¿Años...? —Chleo ignoró su pregunta.

—Escucha, te prometeré algo. Aún cuando sé que no confías en mí. Pero, te juro, Nathalie, que una vez que seas mi esposa, yo jamás, jamás voy a tocar a otra mujer. No necesito hacerlo, tú eres todo lo que yo quiero y he querido en mi vida. Desde siempre. Desde que... —guardó silencio y le abrazó con más fuerza—. No quiero a nadie más que a tí a mí lado.

Nathalie sintió su pecho arder. Sentía tantas cosas, muchas más de las que podía entender, y nuevamente aquel sentimiento de nostalgia invadía su cuerpo. Las ganas de llorar se apretaban en su garganta y el dolor que sentía en su cabeza cada vez que la repentina necesidad de recordar su pasado aparecía.

—Te amo, Nathalie.

—Chleo... —lr abrazó, afirmándose con fuerza de sus hombros.

—Nathalie, por favor, volvamos a casa.

Para ese instante, ya lo había perdonado.

Al final, nunca hubo nada que perdonar.

o

O

o

 ***-Continuará...-***

 _Gracias por leer y por sus reviews..._

 _Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*_


	11. Seguridad

_¡Hola!_

 _Niños, vengo a invitarles oficialmente a ingresar al Grupo: *-Miraculous-Fanfictions-* en Facebook y al evento: #LaNavidadSinNavidad._

 _Tendremos lindos premios y estará chido el reto jajaja._

 _Bueno, TTBTM, Juego de Reinas y Meant To Be estarán pausadas un poco mientras que avanzo hasta cierto punto de esta historia._

 _Continuando con la Semana de #DiarioDeUnaEsposaTrofeo, les traigo nuevo capi… para quienes decían que estaba cambiando la trama, NO, solo tenían que creérsela un ratito :v_

 _Pasen por mis redes para que chequen la foto actual de la pinchi #Ellianna :v_

 _Mis redes:_

 _ **Facebook: Fanficmatica**_

 _ **Twitter: FanFicMatica**_

 _ **Instagram: Fanficmatica**_

 _Cómo siempre, disfruten la lectura..._

o

O

o

 **DIARIO DE UNA ESPOSA TROFEO**

 **CAPÍTULO XI:**

 **Seguridad.**

Lo recordaba, lo recordaba todo a la perfección.

—Te amo, Nathalie.

—Chleo... —lo abrazó, afirmándose con fuerza de sus hombros.

—Nathalie, por favor, volvamos a casa.

No respondió nada, solo asintió y una vez más se dejó llevar plena y completamente por él.

—Por cierto, la sorpresa, te va a encantar. Nos iremos durante toda una semana a Venecia. Pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos, justo cómo tú querías.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó y él sonrió—. Eso es muy lindo de tú parte.

—Quiero que confíes en mí —sus ojos turquesa se iluminaron al escuchar aquella frase salir de los labios de Chleo.

—Yo tengo que decirte algo...

—No te preocupes, ya tendrás tiempo suficiente cuando estemos en Italia, te va a encantar el lugar. Es simplemente hermoso.

Ese mismo día Nathalie regresó al hotel, regresó a vivir la vida como la estaba viviendo en los últimos años. El día del viaje llegó y tal cómo lo había prometido, tomaron un avión que en pocas horas los dejó en la hermosa ciudad de Venecia. Una de las ciudades más románticas del mundo.

Durante toda la semana se había comportado como todo un caballero. Era casi increíble para Nathalie la actitud que repentinamente había tomado Chleo con ella, con su relación y con básicamente cualquier cosa que los incluyera a ambos. Fue por eso que, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de decirle lo que había hecho, que había dormido con Julien, prefirió no hacerlo.

—¡Chleo, Nathalie, bienvenidos! —Saludó eufórica Andrea Bourgeois cuando estuvieron dentro del hotel—. ¿Cómo estuvo su viaje?

—Fue divertido —respondió el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

—Fue realmente lindo —fue la respuesta de Nathalie, mientras se acercaba para besar las mejillas de la mujer.

—¿Puedes adelantarte? Necesito ver unas cosas con mi madre. —Nathalie asintió a la petición de Chleo y éste besó sus labios, antes de verla subir al ascensor—. Subiré antes del almuerzo.

—Te esperaré —respondió y el ascensor se cerró.

—Hijo, me alegra tanto que hayas arreglado las cosas con Nathalie, yo sabía que...

—No te confundas, madre. Negocios, son negocios. Es lo que papá decía, ¿lo olvidas?

—¿Chleo? —La mujer suspiró y abrió la puerta de su despacho—. ¿Por qué no puedes solo admitir que realmente quieres a Nathalie, después de tantos años y tantas cosas.

—Madre, tú lo dijiste una vez, tener a Nathalie de esposa es ventajoso para mí, y la familia lo aprueba. Esa es la única razón por la que sigo con esto. Yo no voy a negar que siento muchas cosas por ella, sobre todo a ti. Yo, siempre vi a Nathalie como la niña perfecta. Buena en todo y con todos. Y ¿qué me quedó de eso? Nada.

—Chleo, es ridículo que después de tantos años sigas culpándola. Ella no tiene idea de nada.

—No, madre, te equivocas, ya no la culpo. Pero soy consciente de algo. Este viaje me hizo entender algo, la Nathalie que yo amo, la que me volvía loco y era el centro de mi mundo se murió en Rusia hace años.

—Hijo, eso no.

—La idea es que se convierta en mí esposa y así será, ¿ok?

Tomó las cosas que necesitaba y salió de la oficina, no esperó una respuesta. Solo se dio la vuelta y caminó en dirección al ascensor. Las puertas se abrieron e ingresó a este. Tomó su teléfono y marcó un número de teléfono.

—¡Hola, Chleo! —Escuchó la voz del otro lado y respiró profundo.

—He estado llamándote hace días. ¿Por qué no respondías?

—Lo siento, no podía responder. No estaba en casa. Estuve de viaje por Japón y no estuve muy atenta al teléfono.

—Escucha, Ellianna, ya sé lo que hiciste.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Sé que le enviaste las fotos a Nathalie.

—¡Yo no...!

—Quiero dejarte algo claro, en primer lugar; no me importa si las enviaste tú, tu madre, tu representante, o cualquier otra persona en el mundo. En segundo lugar; deja a Nathalie fuera de esto. Lo de nosotros ha sido un juego desde que empezó y tú lo sabes. Desde que te cruzaste en mi camino te aclaré que yo no tenía intenciones de intentar algo contigo. Tú has insistido.

—Pero aún así, perdiste la virginidad conmigo, ¿lo olvidas?

—No, no lo olvido, y no me importa, el asunto es que, y te lo repito, quiero, no, te exijo que dejes a Nathalie fuera de esto.

—Vaya, así que era verdad que la querías tanto.

—No se trata de eso. Ella es mi prometida, y me voy a casar con ella, te lo conté en año nuevo, es un matrimonio arreglado, entre nosotros solo existe el interes y nada más que eso. Cada uno ganó algo por este compromiso y cada uno ganará aún más con la boda.

—No te creo. Te hubiese creído antes, pero, con lo que sé ahora, no te creo. Ella es la chica, ¿no? Fue ella quien te partió el corazón hace años, ¿verdad?

—Ya te dije que eso es mentira, no sé quien te dijo todo eso, pero, es mentira.

—No, no es mentira, yo sé toda la verdad, cariño y en cuanto tenga la oportunidad se lo diré.

—No, no puedes decirle nada eso, porque es una mentira.

—Sabes que no lo es, no existe una casualidad tan grande que haga que tú prometida no recuerde más de la mitad de su vida y casualmente una chica con su mismo nombre, de una familia cercana a la tuya y que creció contigo tuvo un accidente en la misma ocasión. Ya te he dicho, cuando menos te lo esperes, la buscaré, la haré sufrir... a menos qué...

—¿A menos qué?

—Rompas tu compromiso con ella, y te cases conmigo. Porque yo, te quiero más que ninguna otra persona, mientras que ella, ni siquiera te soporta. ¿O no?

—Estaba dispuesto a escucharte, Ellianna, pero te dejaré algo muy claro. El pasado de Nathalie, mí pasado con Nathalie, no es de tu incumbencia, así que te diré esto una sola vez; no quieres que yo sea tu enemigo. Además, acabo de tener una maravillosa idea, para terminar de solucionar mis problemas con Nathalie, los problemas que tú misma haz ocasionado. Sabino te llamará.

Colgó la llamada y soltó el botón que mantenía cerrado el ascensor. Apretó el móvil en sus manos y relajó su rostro, guardando el aparato en el bolsillo de su camisa.

Caminó despacio hasta la puerta de su sweet y antes de abrir se detuvo un segundo. Levantó nuevamente el aparato y escribió un mensaje rápidamente.

—Organiza una cena para Ellianna, Nathalie y para mí, quiero que la misma Ellianna le desmienta a Nathalie lo ocurrido en Diciembre. No me interesa si tienes que amenazarla, tienes carta blanca, haz lo que te de la gana, pero ella no va a arruinar mis planes.

Abrió finalmente la puerta y las maletas seguían atravesadas en el salón central. Caminó hacía la habitación y entonces la vio. Estaba acostada, al parecer se había dormido viendo alguna película. Ya tenía el pijama puesto y en la mesa al costado de la cama había dejado su anillo.

No pudo evitar tomarlo unos segundos entre sus dedos. Él no lo había escogido. Solo lo había recibido y se lo había entregado en su fiesta de compromiso. Tenía los nombres de ambos grabados en el inverso y un rubí. Había sido idea de Andrea que combinara con el cabello de Nathalie.

Dejó el anillo donde estaba y se quitó la ropa, miró la hora en el reloj de pared y aún no eran las 12. Miró el pijama por un momento pero lo dejó en su lugar.

Regresó al borde de la cama. Ella estaba completamente dormida, enterrada entre unas 6 almohadas mullidas. Se sentó al borde de la cama y acarició sus cabellos. Entrelazó sus dedos entre ellos y los bajó lentamente desde su cuello, tocando con las yemas de sus dedos el pecho semi desnudo de la joven.

—Haré que te enamores de mí, —susurró al viento—, y voy a romper tú corazón —siguió deslizando sus dedos lentamente hasta llegar a su vientre—. Y entonces, aunque te duela, aunque llores y patalees, no podrás alejarte de mí. Estarás unida a mí para siempre. Serás mi esposa, mi propiedad...

Se subió a la cama, posicionándose a horcajadas sobre ella, acercando su rostro al de ella. Besó sus labios con fuerza, mordiendo el labio inferior de aquella joven mujer.

—¿Chleo...? —Suspiró su nombre, entre abriendo los ojos—. ¿Qué haces...? —Preguntó al sentir la hombría de Chleo sobre su bajo vientre.

—Solo quiero continuar lo que veníamos haciendo en Venecia...

—Espera... —se sentó frente a él sobre la cama—. Se supone que iremos a almorzar, ¿qué hora es? Marion y Adrianne nos estarán esperando.

—Olvídate de ellos, llegaremos tarde y ya... —la haló de las piernas, colocando cada una a los lados de su cadera, obligándola a acercar sus intimidades—. No quiero ver a Marion y Adrianne, son demasiado cursis, me aburren.

—Chleo... —estaba sonrojada, a pesar del tiempo, todavía se sonrojaba ante esas circunstancias.

—Yo quiero verte a ti, desnuda, sobre mí, ahora.

Le besó antes de que pudiera responder algo, haciendo que, por la posición de sus cuerpos, se juntaran aún más, se rosaran aún más, y, finalmente un suspiro escapándose de los labios de Nathalie fuera todo lo que necesitaba cómo señal de que debía continuar.

o

O

o

Estaba sentada en la sala de espera. Sus ojos saltaban entre la puerta de ingreso y la puerta por la que se habían llevado a Chleo horas antes. La ansiedad, la preocupación y la culpa estaban lentamente haciendo hogar en su cabeza, a la vez que sus uñas eran destruidas por sus dientes y sus nervios le tenían tomando cafeína.

—Nathalie —escuchó la voz de su suegra y se levantó de un salto—. Lamento la demora, ¿te han dicho algo?

—¡Mami! —Por instinto levantó a la niña, que llegaba con Andrea y su niñera.

—No, nada todavía —abrazó a la pequeña y besó sus mejillas—. El doctor dijo que está en recuperación, pero es lo único que sé, para ser honesta.

—Bueno, eso al menos significa que está bien, ¿no? —Preguntó la mujer y Nathalie bajó la mirada.

—Sí... eso espero.

—¿Está todo bien? —Preguntó y Nathalie se acercó a la niñera, pidiéndole cargar a Galilea.

—¿Diana, Puedes llevar a Galilea a la cafetería, por favor? Que se coma un helado o algo. Solo, distraela.

—Está bien, Sra. Nathalie.

―Oh, por favor, deja de llamarme señora, no me gusta, solo llámame Nathalie. ¿Entendido?

―Está bien ―tomó a la niña en brazos―. Vamos, Galilea, compraremos lo que tú quieras.

―¿Lo qué yo quiera?

―Sí.

―¿Ahora si vas a contarme? ―Preguntó Andrea y Nathalie asintió, sin desviar la mirada del pasillo por el que Diana y Galilea se habían ido.

―Esto es mí culpa, Andrea, ―continuó hablando antes de poder ser interrumpida―. Yo, engañé a Chleo, todo comenzó hace muchos años, antes de casarnos. Cuando me enteré sobre Ellianna y recibí esa estúpida revista y bueno, estaba tan enojada… yo fui y cómo toda una cobarde, solo pensé en vengarme y me acosté con Julien.

―¿Qué…? ―Se sentó en una de las sillas del pasillo, completamente sorprendida por aquella confesión.

―El problema es que, luego, cada vez que Chleo hacía una tontería, para mí, era la venganza perfecta. Sé y siempre supe que estaba mal, pero al menos me hacía sentir menos idiota. Pero, lo hice tantas veces, que, cuando supe que estaba embarazada, estaba casi segura de que mi hijo era de Julien y no de Chleo.

―¡Dios, Nathalie!

―¡Lo sé! ¡Esto apesta y lo admito! Pero… ―se sentó junto a Andrea ―. Me sentía tan mal. Sé que no es excusa, pero solo lo hice para no sentirme tan mal cada vez que Chleo hacía alguna de sus idioteces.

―Pero, Galilea, ella…

―Oh, no te preocupes, Galilea es hija de Chleo… te lo aseguro… el asunto es que, eso fue mucho antes de Galilea, hablo de mi primer embarazo, Andrea… estaba asustada pero había decidido que cuando el bebé naciera le haría algún test de ADN y asumiría el resultado. Pero, ya tú sabes lo que pasó aquella vez… Y, en aquel entonces, Chleo fue tan… diferente cuando supo que yo estaba embarazada que yo dejé de hacer estupideces… luego, bueno, cuando volví a quedar embarazada, yo quise ser realmente una buena esposa. Pero… Chleo siempre acaba haciendo sus idioteces y, es realmente doloroso.

―Pero, Nathalie, ¿tú lo has hablado con él? O sea, ¿Chleo sabe todo esto?

―No lo sé… pero, Julien me ha estado ayudando con algo que quería hacer, y bueno, todo ha sido profesional. Sí, Julien me pidió regresar con él, pero le dije que solo lo haría una vez que estuviera física y legalmente separada de Chleo, pero… hoy salí de casa. Fui a verme con Julien, fui a trabajar en ese proyecto y ese idiota respondió mi teléfono cuando Chleo llamó… Chleo se enojó muchísimo y regresé a casa tan rápido como pude, pero cuando llegué, Chleo estaba tirado en el suelo y… yo…

―¿Nathalie? ―Ambas se dieron vuelta y una mujer hermosa y curvilínea, de facciones casi perfectas y un cabello que cambiaba entre el verde y el rosa les miraba con una mano semi-elevada en señal de saludo.

―¿Hola…?

―¿No me reconoces? ―La pelirroja negó levemente usando su cabeza―. ¡Oh, per Dio! ¡Sono io, Ellianna! ―Abrazó a Nathalie sin advertirlo―. Estoy tan feliz de verte, cariño.

―¿Ellianna? ―Andrea se acercó y la mujer tomó su mano con respecto―. Estás muy cambiada.

―¿De verdad? ―Sacudió su cabello―. Es solo un cambio de look casual. El cabello de colores está de moda y bueno, este estilo ceñido al cuerpo y las transparencias también, ya sabes, lo normal, en mi mundo, hay que mantenerse al día con la moda.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Ellianna? ―Preguntó Nathalie directamente y la italiana sonrió.

―Vamos, Nath, guarda las uñas, cariño ―pasó su brazo sobre el hombro de la pelirroja―. Estaba en París por trabajo, y me enteré que Chleo había sido traído de emergencia. Tú sabes que él y yo somos solo amigos. Sí, estuvimos juntos un par de veces, incluso cuando ya estaba contigo, pero ¿qué más da? Tú eres su esposa después de todo, ¿no?

―Permiso ―se sacudió del abrazo de la modelo, quien quedó parada sonriendo, ante la mirada inquieta de Andrea―. Doctor, ¿cómo está Chleo? ―Preguntó y el hombre con su bata blanca sonrió.

―Está mejor, en unos minutos podrían pasar a verle.

―¿De verdad? ―Sus ojos se iluminaron ante la buena noticia―. Le diré a su madre.

―Sí, espere, Sra. Bourgeois. ―Se volvió nuevamente al doctor y este posó la mano sobre su hombro―. Verá, el señor se está recuperando maravillosamente rápido, pero es nuestro deber velar por su salud. No podemos permitir que vuelva a alterarse, así que, lamento decirle que usted no puede entrar a verlo.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ―Andrea y Ellianna se habían acercado desde atrás―. Yo soy su esposa.

―Sí, y ha sido petición del paciente. Ha pedido que por ahora no quiere verla a usted.

―Oh… ―Andrea apoyó las manos sobre los hombros de Nathalie y Ellianna sonrió.

―Pero, los demás si podremos pasar, ¿verdad, doctor? ―Ambas mujeres miraron a Ellianna y el doctor asintió.

―Iré por Galilea ―anunció Nathalie alejándose por el pasillo.

―Nathalie, espera ―Andrea le siguió.

―¿A qué horas podré pasar a verlo, Doctor?

―¿Es usted familiar del Sr. Bourgeois?

―Soy una de sus mejores amigas de toda la vida. Prácticamente su hermana.

―Entiendo, la enferma vendrá a buscar a los familiares del caballero cuando sea el momento adecuado. Permiso.

Ella sonrió y agitó la mano como despedida mientras el doctor se alejaba lentamente.

―El maldito de Sabino tenía razón… ―volvió a las sillas y se sentó, cruzando sus largas piernas―. Lo siento tanto, Nathalie, pero io vinco, cariño.

o

O

o

 ***-Continuará...-***

 _Gracias por leer y por sus reviews..._

 _Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*_


	12. Acepto

_¡Hola!_

 _Niños, vengo a invitarles oficialmente a ingresar al Grupo: *-Miraculous-Fanfictions-* en Facebook y al evento: #LaNavidadSinNavidad._

 _Tendremos lindos premios y estará chido el reto jajaja._

 _Bueno, TTBTM, Juego de Reinas y Meant To Be estarán pausadas un poco mientras que avanzo hasta cierto punto de esta historia._

 _No puedo creer que estoy cumpliendo con la semana #DiarioDeUnaEsposaTrofeo… vamos en el tercer día._

 _Mis redes:_

 ** _Facebook: Fanficmatica_**

 ** _Twitter: FanFicMatica_**

 ** _Instagram: Fanficmatica_**

 _Cómo siempre, disfruten la lectura..._

o

O

o

 **DIARIO DE UNA ESPOSA TROFEO**

 **CAPÍTULO XII:**

 **Acepto.**

El tiempo había avanzado rápido. Casi ni lo habían notado. Los días se transformaron en semanas y las semanas en meses. Y entonces llegó el tan esperado día.

—Madre... —Nathalie sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas cuando aquella mujer estuvo frente a ella, en una silla de ruedas—. ¿Cómo...?

—Dale las gracias a Andrea —respondió su padre, de pie detrás de la silla—. Tú madre no quería perder la oportunidad de verte el día de tu boda.

—Mamá...

—No podré estar mucho tiempo. Sólo podré asistir a la boda, no podré estar en la celebración, pero al menos quería verte.

—Mamá, estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí. —Se agachó, acercándose tanto como el vestido le permitía—. Yo, estoy realmente feliz de tenerte a mí lado.

—Srta. Nathalie —llamó una de las asistentes—. Debemos retocar el maquillaje, en poco tiempo será hora de ir.

—Te verás hermosa entrando a la iglesia —dijo su madre con una sonrisa en los labios y Nathalie se giró q verla.

—Madre, la boda es civil. Sí, es una gran fiesta y todo eso, pero, no nos casaremos por la iglesia. Ni Chleo ni yo estábamos muy seguros al respecto, por eso, decidimos hacer una boda civil.

—Pensé, al verte con ese gran vestido que...

—No, el vestido es más porque Chleo quería una boda grande y llamativa y con todo lo que una boda pudiera tener.

—Ya sabemos quien es la novia el día de hoy —comentó Nathanael, el padre de Nathalie sonriendo y ambas mujeres le imitaron el gesto.

—Srta. Nathalie, el auto ha llegado —advirtió uno de los guardias de seguridad y las jovenes tomaron la cola del vestido para ayudarle a caminar.

Los padres de Nathalie le seguían de cerca. Era la primera vez en dos años que su madre salía del hospital, así que una ambulancia estaría cerca en todo momento, y con los 3 sentados en la limosina, el camino al Grand Hotel de París comenzó, después de todo, era la casa de la mismísima Gabriela Agreste la que había servido de salón de preparación, total, el vestido era una creación suya.

La puerta del auto se abrió en frente del hotel y los periodistas comenzaron a tomar cada fotografía que podían.

Se había convertido en una alfombra roja, donde toda clase de celebridades habían estado desfilando desde un poco antes, ingresando para tomar su lugar y presenciar finalmente la unión en matrimonio de aquella pareja.

Uno de los oficiales ayudó a sentar a Galilea, la madre de Nathalie en su silla y seguidamente el mismo Nathanael bajó. Tomó la mano de Nathalie y con la ayuda de las asistentes le ayudaron a bajar con su gran y abultado vestido.

La cola fue extendida frente al auto y su padre le acomodó el velo sobre el rostro.

—Eataré adentro —avisó Galilea antes de atravesar la alfombra roja llevada por Adrianne, quién les había esperado en la puerta.

—Te vez hermosa —dijo Nathanael, tomando el rostro de su hija entre sus manos—. Eres la novia más bonita de todas, incluso más bonita que tu madre cuando me casé con ella.

—Gracias, papá.

—Vamos. Hoy es un día muy importante y tienes que sonreír.

—Papá, ¿qué sentiste cuando te viste frente al altar con mamá al frente de tí?

—Honestamente, sentí ganas de salir corriendo y huir, pero, cuando miré sus ojos a través de la tela, supe que era realmente afotunado.

Nathalie sonrió y tomó el brazo de su padre, justo cómo este le ofrecía y sin prestar demasiada atención a los periodistas, paparazzis y comentarios, entraron.

El salón principal había sido preparado para la ocasión, había un pasillo similar al de las iglesias, con una alfombra roja y un arco de flores al final, y debajo del arco estaba Andrea Bourgeois con un libro en manos, y a su lado, con un traje blanco y saco azul que le hacían ver alto y apuesto.

Los invitados iban desde sus ex compañeros de clases hasta algunos familiares cercanos de cada uno, obviamente, en la lista de invitados Julien no había figurado, y para ella estaba bien, no quería verlo ese día.

—Respira hija —pidió, golpeando con suavidad el dorso de su mano—. Todo estará bien. Aunque Chleo sea un idiota, nadie en su sano juicio no se sentiría afortunado de desposarte.

—Gracias, papá.

—Además, te aseguro, que en el fondo, él está realmente feliz de que esto sea una realidad.

—Creo que hablamos de personas completamente diferentes ahora.

—Confía en tu padre hija.

Pasaron junto a los invitados y tras acabar el recorrido entre los asientos, estuvieron frente a Chleo.

—Chleo. —El padre de Nathalie extendió la mano con que sujetaba la mano de Nathalie hacía él.

—Nathanael —tomó la mano de Nathalie con suavidad y algo de torpeza.

—Es mi mayor tesoro. Se cuidadoso, por favor.

—Entiendo —sonrió y tomó la otra mano de Nathalie, ayudándola a subir los dos escalones hasta el altar construído para la ocasión—. Wow... —finalmente le miraba a la cara y ella sentía que le faltaba el aire tras el encaje—. Te vez realmente hermosa.

—Gracias... Tú también luces muy bien... —él sonrió y la invitó a mirar hacia Andrea.

—Muy buenas tardes, estimados amigos, familiares y ciudadanos de París. La mayoría ya me conoce, mi nombre es Andrea Bourgeois y soy la Alcaldesa de Paris. Es mi último año y no pude ser más bendecida, pues tengo el privilegio de ser quien lleve a cabo la unión en matrimonio civil de mi único hijo. —Sonrió a los presentes y aclaró su garganta—. Continuando, estamos aquí reunidos para unir en matrimonio a Chleo Bourgeois y Nathalie Kurtzberg. En primer lugar voy a proceder a dar lectura al acta matrimonial.

Las palabras de Andrea se escuchan distantes en la cabeza de Nathalie, quien estaba más enfocada en el latir rápido de su corazón al sentir la mano de Chleo presionar constantemente la suya. Los segundos se hacían eternos y agradecía que el velo ocultara el creciente rojo en sus mejillas.

—Siendo las 05 horas con 20 minutos, del día; 09 de Agosto del 2013, comparecen quienes acreditan ser; Chleo Bourgeois y Nathalie Kurtzberg, al objeto de contraer matrimonio civil en virtud de autorización recaída en el expediente número F-823-P-1025486. Quiero hacer constar que se han cumplido todas las prescripciones legales para la celebración de este matrimonio civil, sin que en la audiencia sustitutoria de edictos se haya presentado ni denunciado impedimento ni obstáculo para esta celebración.

Andrea procedió a dar lectura de los artículos y dictámenes legales a los que se suponía quedaban atados desde ese momento cómo esposos legales, indicando los deberes de cada uno a comprometerse en hacer feliz al otro, la fidelidad, la sinceridad, honestidad, respeto, moralidad, compromiso y amor mutuo.

―Para fines legales, confirmaremos la identidad de los testigos, quienes han de confirmar sus identidades y responderán con la frase: Estoy de acuerdo o No estoy de acuerdo, a la pregunta que seguirá tras su nombre.

»¿Es su nombre Sabino Raincomprix? ―Preguntó dirigiendo su mirada al aludido y este asintió―. ¿Está usted de acuerdo con la ceremonia que se lleva a cabo, o conoce algún motivo por el que debiera suspenderse?

―Estoy completamente de acuerdo, ―respondió dedicando una cálida sonrisa a Nathalie.

―¿Es su nombre Adrianne Agreste? ―Preguntó esta vez observando a la sonriente joven.

―Sí. Soy yo.

―¿Está usted de acuerdo con la ceremonia que se lleva a cabo, o conoce algún motivo por el que debiera suspenderse?

―Estoy de acuerdo ―respondió con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

―Estando de acuerdo los testigos, quienes aprueban y ratifican la celebración de esta unión matrimonial ante la ley civil de Francia, procederé a realizar las preguntas de aceptación. ―Dirigió una suave mirada a su hijo―. Chleo Bourgeois, ¿acepta por esposa a Nathalie Kurtzberg?

―Sí, acepto. ―Respondió con total seguridad.

―Nathalie Kurtzberg, ¿acepta por esposo a Chleo Bourgeois? ―Está vez se dirigió hacia la pelirroja, quien asintió un par de veces con su cabeza.

―Sí… acepto.

―Cómo símbolo de la promesa de respeto, comprensión, complicidad y amor que representa el matrimonio, por favor, les invito a realizar el intercambio de anillos. Chleo, repite después de mí, por favor; "Yo, Chleo Bourgeois…".

―Yo, Chleo Bourgeois, ―tomó la mano de Nathalie, acercando el anillo y colocándolo lentamente sobre el dedo que correspondía―, con este anillo, te prometo a ti, Nathalie Kurtzberg, respetarte, honrarte y amarte, desde hoy y mientras esté con vida. Este anillo es la representación física de esa promesa.

―Nathalie, repite después de mí, ―la chica asintió y tomó esta vez ella el anillo y la mano de Chleo―. "Yo, Nathalie Kurtzberg…".

―Yo, Nathalie Kurtzberg, con este anillo, te prometo a ti, Chleo Bourgeois, respetarte, honrarte y amarte, ―terminó de colocar el anillo y podía sentir lo mucho que sus propias manos temblaban―, desde hoy y mientras esté con vida. Este anillo es la representación física de esa promesa.

―Procederemos con la firma del acta, ―anunció Andrea, entregándole a Chleo el bolígrafo e indicándole en que línea debía firmar.

El mismo fue pasado luego a Nathalie, quien de igual manera firmó y dejó estampada su huella en el papel, seguida de Adrianne y Sabrino como testigos de boda. Cada quien regresó a su lugar y Andrea sonrió con sus ojos puestos en el acta. La entregó a su asistente y volvió a enfocar sus ojos en la pareja frente a ella.

―Firmada el acta, y por la autoridad impuesta en mí por la ciudad de París, les declaro legalmente; Marido y Mujer. Chleo, puedes besar a tu hermosa novia.

—Veamos que hay debajo de tanta tela... —susurró sonriendo y levantó el velo con suavidad, colocándolo delicadamente sobre la cabeza de Nathalie.

—Hola...

—Hola... —rió y sujetó el rostro de Nathalie de ambos lados para estampar un suave y delicado beso sobre sus labios.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y los pétalos de rosas caían sobre sus cabezas mientras retornaban por el pasillo en dirección a la salida, para digirse al salón más grande del hotel, dónde tendría lugar la fiesta en honor a su unión civil.

Era una gran fiesta, con pocos invitados, pero todos los lujos que pudieran haber imaginado.

―Te noto algo tenso ―dijo Sabino acercándose y Chleo frunció el entrecejo.

―Quiero que esto acabe rápido.

―Pero, recién comienza.

―Aun así, si alguien más vuelve a felicitarme vomitaré ―dijo mirando de reojo a Nathalie hablando con Adrianne y otras chicas en una de las mesas―. Y ella parece tan feliz.

―Todas las mujeres son felices el día de su boda, no importa si no quieren al novio.

―Eres un idiota ―respondió y Sabino sonrió.

―Solo relájate y trata de disfrutarlo, total, se supone que con esa mujer pasarás el resto de tu vida. ¿No?

―¡Atención, por favor! ―Todas las miradas se desviaron al animador―. Vamos a volvernos un poco románticos en este momento, porque, quiero invitar al centro de la pista de baile a los celebrados de esta hermosa noche, Chloe, Nathalie, por favor, permítannos la dicha de presenciar el primer baile de los novios.

―Yo no… ―Adrienne comenzó a empujarla a la pista y no le quedó opción más que sujetar la falda del vestido para no tropezar, dejando ver levemente que había cambiado los tacones por tennis.

―¿Me concedes este baile? ―Preguntó Chleo, forzando una sonrisa en sus labios mientras extendía la mano frente a Nathalie.

―S-sí… ―respondió sonrojada, tomando la mano que le ofrecían.

―¿Por qué traes tennis? ―Preguntó acercándola a él, sujetándola de la cintura.

―Me dolían los pies.

―No es excusa ―la presionó aún más contra su cuerpo y ella por instinto se acomodó en su pecho―. Escucha… ―suspiró y sonrió ligeramente, manteniendo la mano derecha de Nathalie elevada―. Eres una mujer adulta, y ahora estás casada, además, eres mucho más baja que yo, así que, por favor, aprende a llevar tacos, ¿sí?

―Supongo…

―Bien, ¿te gusta?

―¿Qué cosa?

―Esto… la fiesta, la boda, todo, ¿te gusta?

―Es lindo… aunque la gente no para de mirarme…

―Es lógico, se supone que eres la novia ―ella lo miró sorprendida y luego sonrió.

―Lo había olvidado. ―Admitió desviando la mirada.

―Tú… ¿cómo puedes olvidar que eres la novia, en tú boda, y mientras bailas el vals de los recién casados?

―He estado distraída todo el día.

―¿Con qué?

―No lo sé… solo… siento que estoy en una especie de bucle. Estoy nerviosa.

―¿Por qué todos te miran?

―La verdad, sí.

―Qué remedio… ―tomó la barbilla de Nathalie sin soltar su mano y depositó un suave beso en sus labios―. Ignóralos a ellos y mírame a mí…

―Lo haré…

o

O

o

 ***-Continuará...-***

 _Gracias por leer y por sus reviews..._

 _Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*_


	13. Trampa

_¡Hola!_

 _Niños, vengo a invitarles oficialmente a ingresar al Grupo: *-Miraculous-Fanfictions-* en Facebook y al evento: #LaNavidadSinNavidad._

 _Tendremos lindos premios y estará chido el reto jajaja._

 _Bueno, TTBTM, Juego de Reinas y Meant_ _To_ _Be estarán pausadas un poco mientras que avanzo hasta cierto punto de esta historia._

¡Estoy a tope! Esto de la semana de _#DiarioDeUnaEsposaTrofeo_ fue una gran idea.

 _La próxima semana probablemente lo haga con #TheTruthBehindTheMask sino es que sigo con esta y la termino en una semana más jajaja_

 _Mis redes:_

 ** _Facebook: Fanficmatica_**

 ** _Twitter: FanFicMatica_**

 ** _Instagram: Fanficmatica_**

 _Cómo siempre, disfruten la lectura..._

o

O

o

 **DIARIO DE UNA ESPOSA TROFEO**

 **CAPÍTULO XIII:**

 **Trampa.**

Su respiración era calmada, pero constante y el sonido de los aparatos médicos eran lo único que se escuchaba en aquella habitación.

Estaba calmado, tranquilo, relajado. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez en que había sido dueño de tanta calma.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y fingió no ser consciente de lo que ocurría. Alcanzó a entender algún susurro y seguidamente unos pasos que se acercaban hasta la cama.

Sintió la respiración de alguien más sobre sus labios, pero no abrió los ojos. Sintió que unos labios se posaban sobre los suyos y correspondió lentamente el beso. Subí una de sus manos, hasta sujetar la cabeza de quién le besaba, profundizando aquel beso.

Tiró de aquel cabello, terminando abruptamente aquel beso.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Ellianna? —Preguntó y ell solo sonrió—. Te hice una pregunta.

—¿Cómo supiste que era yo si no abriste los ojos?

—Nathalie no suele usar perfumes porque Galilea es alérgica y sé cómo besa mi esposa.

—Bueno, me descubriste. Pero, ¿qué más da? Igual tampoco querías verla, ¿cierto?

—¿De dónde sacas eso?

—Tú le dijiste a tu enfermera que no querías ver a nadie más que a tú hija, ¿cierto?

—¿Cómo...?

—Tal parece que el doctor no estaba enterado y me ha autorizado cuando pedí entrar. La enfermera intentó detenerme. Pero resultó ser mi fan. No podría decirle que No a su ídolo. Jamás.

—Lárgate. No quiero que Nathalie te vea aquí.

—Pues es tarde, querido. De hecho estaba con ella cuando el doctor le anunció tu decisión de no verla. Parecía realmente afectada. Pobrecita, creo que iba llorando.

—¿Qué quieres, Ellianna? —Preguntó llevando una mano a su cabeza, intentando calmar el dolor que aparecía en su frente.

—Vamos, eres más inteligente que esto. Tú sabes perfectamente que quiero —se sentó al borde de la cama, pasando sus dedos sobre el pecho y abdomen de Chleo—. Te quiero a ti.

—Ellianna, esto es una tontería. Yo no siento nada por ti. No podría verte...

—Chleo... Yo sé todo. Sé que te estás divorciando de Nathalie. Sé que las cosas no están bien entre ustedes. Y sé también lo que ella hizo. Engañarte con otro, tanto tiempo...

—¿De dónde sacas eso? —No estaba seguro de que ella realmente supiera algo o solo estuviera adivinando.

—Tengo mis fuentes... Y algunas pruebas que seguramente te gustaría ver. Claro, cuando estés mejor. Lo último que quiero es hacerte algún daño.

—Y me estás ofreciendo esto, ¿solo porque quieres...?

—Ayudarte, apoyarte, estar aquí para ti.

Chleo posó sus ojos en la ventana. Dudando en su mente si aquello era cierto. Cuando lo de la revista había ocurrido, Ellianna le había jurado que ella no había enviado nada. Pero él no le dejó explicarse, no la escuchó, y, ella incluso se había disculpado con Nathalie, cómo él le había pedido, sin oponerse o quejarse.

—Chleo, te amo, siempre lo he hecho, y lo sabes. Sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa por verte feliz. Incluso en algún momento acepté que te casaras con Nathalie, y, renuncié a todas mis esperanzas de algún día estar a tu lado. Pero, yo realmente quiero estar para ti, —dijo acariciando su mejilla—. Tú sabes que tenemos un pasado que nos unirá por siempre.

—Ellianna, eso no...

—No solo fuiste el primer chico con el que estuve, también fuí tu primera vez... Fuimos la primera vez del otro y eso no se olvida. Ni lo que ocurrió en Australia...

—No vuelvas a hablar de eso. En Australia no pasó nada, ¿ok?

—Si pasó. No puedes negarlo por siempre. Y... Aún así, yo guardé silencio todos estos años por ti. Por eso, confía en mí esta vez... Si Nathalie quiere divorciarse, concédele el divorcio. De todos modos, ella no te ama, y tú me lo dijiste, que no sentías nada por ella... ¿o acaso algo ha cambiado? —Sus ojos parecían estar a punto de desbordarse en lágrimas—. Si es así, yo lo entenderé...

—Yo... —la voz de Julien en el teléfono invadió su mente, junto a las palabras de Sabino—. Yo no siento nada por ella.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no intentarlo una vez más?

—Tengo un hija, Ellianna. No puedo solo divorciarme y de inmediato empezar un nueva relación con alguien más.

—Nadie tiene que saberlo —miró su teléfono y un mensaje acababa de llegar—. Yo, solo quiero demostrarte cuanto te amo, —soltó los botones al costado de su falda, dejando sus piernas libres y se sentó sobre Chleo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Solo, te extraño demasiado —se apoyó en los hombros de Chleo y lo besó.

Fuera de la habitación venían 3 adultos y una niña caminando apresurados por el pasillo.

—Te voy a dejar algo en claro. No dejaré a mi hija sola en un centro de salud, ¿ok?

—¿Qué le pasa? —Preguntó Sabino y Diana se encogió de hombros.

—¡¿Qué me pasa?! Pues el idiota de tu mejor amigo le dijo al doctor que YO, su maldita esposa no era bienvenida en su habitación.

—Pero una así estás yendo, ¿por...?

—¡Porque Diana tiene razón! Es mi esposo y puedo pasar a verlo y hasta me puedo quedar a dormir en su cama si se me da la maldita gana, y, Galilea es mí hija y es una niña y no pienso dejarla acá sola, y obviamente no le pondré semejante labor extra a Diana de quedarse aquí con ella.

—Entonces, ¿solo irumpirás en la habitación de Chleo y ya?

—¡Sí!

—Acaba de tener un infarto, ¿recuerdas?

—Pues, espero no tenga otro al verme.

—¿A quién le escribes? —Preguntó Nathalie, viendo a Diana con el móvil en manos, quedándose detrás.

—Yo... Eh... Era el profesor de ballet con el que quieren inscribir a la Srta. Galilea.

—Bien, —apretó la niña en brazos y entró—. No... —Diana tomó a Galilea, pues se estaba resbalando de los brazos de Nathalie.

—¡Chleo! —La voz de Sabino fue la que resonó en la habitación.

—¡¿Nathalie?! —Ellianna tomó las manos de Chleo, que seguían sobre su cintura y las alejó rápidamente de su cuerpo—. E-esto no es lo que crees.

—Eres un... —sus ojos turquezas no dejaban de mirar al rubio mientras Ellianna se ponía en pie.

—Nathalie, espera —pidió Chleo y ella solo se dió la vuelta y tomó a la niña en sus brazos.

—Cariño, por favor, —Ellianna le tomó del hombro, haciéndola girar y Nathalie sacudió su mano, golpeando su mejilla.

—No me toques, zorra, —Sabino le arrebató la niña—. No quiero escuchar nada que ninguno de ustedes me quiera decir.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Chleo a Ellianna, quien seguí sujetándose la mejilla donde había recibido el golpe.

—Sabino, dame a mí hija —pidió al ver a Chleo arrancarse el suero y los sensores de sus brazos para caminar en su dirección, pero él se negó.

—Ven acá —Chleo tomó el brazo de Nathalie, tirando de ella—. Sabino, lleva a la niña con mi madre, por favor.

—Sí. —Tomó a Diana de la mano—. Tú, ven conmigo.

—Yo... —Ellianna prefirió callar y tomar la salida también—. Maldita... —susurró del otro lado de la puerta, tocando su mejilla golpeada. Me la vas a pagar.

—Por enésima vez. ¡Suéltame!

—¡No lo haré! —La apretó con más fuerza de ambas muñecas—. ¿Eres loca o qué te pasa? ¿Por qué golpeaste a Ellianna?

—¡Ah! ¡¿Entonces la mal aquí soy yo?!

—¡Ella no hizo nada para que la golpearas!

—¡No! ¡La inocente Ellianna nunca hace nada! Nada más estaba ahí, encima de ti... ¡Para eso si te sientes bien, ¿verdad, "cariño"? Ah, no, solo es bonito cuando ella lo dice.

—Estás diciendo un montón de tonterías. Y ¡Sí! ¡Me estaba besando! ¿Cuál es el problema? —La empujó contra la puerta, pegándose a ella tanto como podía para evitar que se moviera—. ¿No fuiste tú quien me pidió acabar con éste maldito engaño que es nuestro matrimonio?

—Sueltame, —pidió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento.

—¿Sí Ellianna me besa ésta mal? ¿Y qué hacías tú en casa de Julien?

—Sueltame...

—Yo no puedo enojarme y debo creer todo lo que digas, pero tú si puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana... ¿Sabes por qué éste matrimonio no funciona, Nathalie? Porque tú nunca, nunca has sido honesta conmigo.

—¡Eso no es cierto!

—¡Lo es! —Gritó golpeando la puerta y alejándose de ella. Caminando despacio hacía la cama—. ¡Encontré tu maldito diario!

—¿Qué...?

—Lo leí, lo sigo leyendo, lo hice porque quería entender porque diablos de la noche a la mañana no querías seguir a mí lado.

—¿Lo leíste...?

—Sí. Lo leí y sabes, yo realmente lo intenté. Te lo juro, hice a un lado la ira, la cólera, las ganas de mandar todo al diablo, y realmente me esforcé, pero siempre dudaste de todo lo que hacía, aún cuando estaba obsesionado, cuando en el fondo no era más que tu maldito títere.

—Eso no es cierto... —se había dejado caer al suelo, de espaldas a la puerta.

—Siempre buscaba complacerte como un idiota, haciendo todo a espera de que fueras feliz a mí lado. Incluso estaba dispuesto a ignorar lo de la maldita llamada, pero, ¿sabes qué? ¡Estoy harto! —Se sentó en el suelo, cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos—. ¡Tú no eres ella! ¡Ella está muerta y esa es la realidad!

—Chleo...

—Solo dime una cosa... ¿Hace cuanto comenzaste a recordar?

—Yo... Yo no sé...

—¡No mientas, Cristine! Por una maldita vez, ¡Se honesta conmigo, mierda!

—No estoy segura... Al principio no tenía idea, pensaba que eran sueños... Y de repente... —Las lágrima caían sobre su rostro, una tras otras, hinchando sus mejillas y coloreando el resto de su rostro de rojo—. No sé...

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡¿Por qué? Maldita sea!

—¡Porque tú tampoco eres la persona de quién me enamoré! —Chleo levantó la mirada y ella estaba de pie frente a él, se agachó, quedando de cuclillas. Mirándole directamente a los ojos—. Porque el Chleo que amé de niña jamás me hubiese hecho daño y del que me enamoré de adulta no era más que una mentira.

—Vete —dijo y ella se levantó.

—No todo ha sido mi culpa, —dijo antes de atravezar la puerta.

—Solo vete...

Nathalie salió de la habitación y justo del otro lado de la puerta volvió a desplomarse. Sentía que algo se había quebrado dentro. Había vuelto a mentir. Ella no recordaba nada.

Se había enterado de todo gracias a Sara. Pero ella no recordaba nada. De no ser por las fotos que la mujer guardaba, ni siquiera le hubiese creído. El solo pensar que esa misma mujer la había cuidado de niña y cómo parecía saber más de su vida que ella misma era algo que le hacía sentir mal.

Pero, Chleo tenía razón en algo, la honestidad no estaba en medio de esa relación. Tal vez nunca lo había estado. Tal vez lo mejor era justamente cortar todo antes de que se hicieran más daño. Sí es que era posible lastimarse aún más mutuamente.

Llamó a Sabino y ya estaba llegando a casa de Andrea con la niña y Diana. Respiró profundamente y encendió el automóvil. Repasaba lentamente en su cerebro todo lo que había ocurrido.

Ella había golpeado a Ellianna. No se sentía mal por hacerlo. Pero sabía que no era lo correcto, sobre todo porque lo había hecho delante de Galilea.

Dios, su hija, le había visto actuar como una loca, y no solo a ella, también habría visto a Chleo forcejear con ella. En ese instante se maldijo a sí misma. Ella había tenido la culpa por no conservar la cordura. Pero, estaba tan enojada. Ver de nuevo a esa... "modelucha" besando a Chleo. Tal vez se estaba separando, pero no podía negarse a sí misma que sentía cosas por él y los celos la habían cegado.

Maldijo internamente a Ellianna y la bocina de un camión fue lo último que escuchó.

o

O

o

*-Continuará...-*

 _Gracias por leer y por sus reviews..._

Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*


	14. Amor

_¡Hola!_

 _Niños, vengo a invitarles oficialmente a ingresar al Grupo: *-Miraculous-Fanfictions-* en Facebook y al evento: #LaNavidadSinNavidad._

 _Tendremos lindos premios y estará chido el reto jajaja._

 _Bueno, TTBTM, Juego de Reinas y Meant_ _To_ _Be estarán pausadas un poco mientras que avanzo hasta cierto punto de esta historia._

Ayer no pude publicar y lo siento por eso, pero, estoy mudándome y ha sido una locura. Pero acá está el de ayer y más tarde subiré el de hoy.

 _La próxima semana probablemente lo haga con #TheTruthBehindTheMask sino es que sigo con esta y la termino en una semana más jajaja_

 _Mis redes:_

 ** _Facebook: Fanficmatica_**

 ** _Twitter: FanFicMatica_**

 ** _Instagram: fanficmatica_**

 _Cómo siempre, disfruten la lectura..._

o

O

o

 **DIARIO DE UNA ESPOSA TROFEO**

 **CAPÍTULO XIV:**

Amor **.**

Sentía que su cuerpo flotaba. No veía a nadie más a su alrededor, solo el rostro de Chleo, sonriendo mientras le mantenía cerca de él, solo podía sentir sus manos, solo podía respirar el olor de su perfume e ignorar lo que el mundo decía a su alrededor. Se sentía en una especie de sueño, uno del que sentía iba a despertar en cualquier momento.

―Nathalie ―la voz de su padre le devolvió a la realidad.

―Papá, ―sonrió y éste tomo sus manos, alejándola del centro de la pista, a la vez que Chleo hacía lo mismo con Andrea―. ¿Un baile padre e hija?

―Es tradición ―respondió devolviendo la sonrisa—. ¿Y bien, estás feliz?

—Bueno, ¿qué chica no es feliz en su boda? —Preguntó siguiendo los pasos de baile de su padre.

—Una que se case sin amor, ¿tal vez?

—La verdad, yo no diría que estoy locamente enamorada de Chleo, pero tampoco podría decir que no siento nada por él. Es un sentimiento complicado.

—El amor en si mismo es complicado, Nathalie.

—¿Alguna vez dudaste de tus sentimientos por mamá?

—Tu madre es una mujer maravillosa, y sí, incluso yo llegué a dudar y creo que ella también lo hizo alguna vez. Pero, yo creo que cuando dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas, no habrá mal, realidad, mentira, intrusos y nadie, absolutamente nadie que logre interponerse en medio. Si el amor es honesto, aunque las personas sean arrogantes, se hará un agujero para entrar y una vez que entre... No podrás sacarlo nunca.

—Esa es una hermosa manera de verlo. —La música se detuvo y los presentes aplaudían con entusiasmo.

—Nathali, querida —Andrea tomó la mano de la joven y ésta le sonrió—. Te vez absolutamente hermosa.

—Gracias, Andrea... —dirigió su mirada a Chleo y éste sonrió, más por instinto que deseo.

—Ven —pidió tomándole de la mano—. Quiero que me acompañes a un lugar.

—Espera, —llamó Andrea, pero Chleo le ignoró—. Aún no... Ash...

—Déjalos... Es raro ver éste tipo de iniciativa en Chleo, así que, no seamos molestos.

—A veces dudo de qué tan buena fue la idea de continuar con el compromiso.

—Es la última oportunidad de que Nathalie recobre la memoria, eso es lo que ha dicho Galilea. Ella tiene plena esperanza de que, al permanecer junto a Chleo, quién era la persona más cercana a ella, cuando era una niña, pueda comenzar a recordar cosas.

—La llevamos a estudiar en su mismo colegio, me aseguré de que se mantuvieran en la misma clase, pero a pesar del tiempo que han pasado juntos desde que se comprometieron, personalmente no he visto ni un pequeño avance.

—Demos tiempo al tiempo, —tomó la mano de Andrea y se inclinó levemente—. ¿Me concede ésta pieza?

—Será un placer.

En la azotea del hotel, la puerta se abrió lentamente y Chleo entró, manteniendo los ojos de Nathalie cerrados con su mano.

—¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos? —Preguntó intentando no tropezar con todo por el enorme vestido.

—Casi. Espera, —la acercó al borde de la piscina y la tomó de la cintura con ambos brazos—. Abre los ojos, —susurró a su oído.

—Wao... —suspiró con los ojos tratando de enfocarse en algún punto fijo de la terraza.

La piscina se había convertido en una especie de laguna con plantas flotantes y sumergidas. Podría jurar incluso que se veían algunos peces nadando gracias a las luces que brillaban desde el fondo de la misma. La terraza estaba decorada con luces de colores y enredaderas que hacían ver aquel lugar mágico y un poco místico. Y del otro lado de la piscina había una especie de picnic elegante, colocado cuidadosamente en el suelo, solo que en lugar de comida, habían solo 2 copas para champagne, un caro champagne, obviamente, algunas almohadas esparcidas y más flores por todo el piso del lugar.

—Esto es hermoso —dijo recorriendo constantemente el lugar con su mirada—. Pero...

—Sé que eres más sencilla, y, todo esto de la gran boda fue más un capricho mío, así que, pensé que sería lindo tener nuestra propia celebración privada. Después de todo, de ahora en adelante, somos los 2, en las buenas y las malas, ¿no?

—Esto es... De verdad haz logrado sorprenderme. —Comenzó a caminar para rodear la piscina y él le detuvo.

—Espera, —le tomó del brazo y la haló hacia él—. Tenemos que permanecer un rato más con los invitados, pero, luego de que lances el ramo y yo el liguero, vendremos aquí, ¿sí? Solo nosotros dos.

—Está bien. —Sintió las manos de Chleo rodeando su cintura y cerró los ojos cuándo le vió acercarse a sus labios—. Chleo... —susurró en medio de aquel beso—. ¿De verdad no me amas? —pensó mientras él profundizaba el beso que los unía en aquel momento.

—Vamos, Nath —pidió tomando nuevamente su mano, dirigiendola de regreso a la fiesta.

Los invitados parecían realmente disfrutar del evento, la música era agradable, cantantes en vivo, que se presentaban desde varios países de forma exclusiva para ellos, platillos preparados en directos por los mejores chef de Europa y América, un festín asiático con un chef emblemático, de esos que hacen todo un show con los cuchillos y claro, una selección de los mejores vinos, de los mejores viñedos franceses a disposición de los presentes.

Pero todo eso había quedado lejos de la mente de Nathalie desde que Chleo la había besado en la azotea. Parecía todo tan perfecto. Cómo si realmente hubiese deseado toda la vida estar a su lado. Cómo si realmente él hubiese estado tan feliz y emocionado de casarse con ella.

—¡Unas palabras del padrino! —Gritó el animador, acercándose por sorpresa a Julien, quien sonrió y tomó el micrófono.

—Bueno, en primer lugar, soy testigo, no padrino. No hay boda por iglesia todavía, —algunos rieron mientras él hacia un gesto de decepción—. ¿Qué puedo decir sobre Chleo que no sepan? ¡Y comienzo por él porque es mi mejor amigo! Chleo, ha estado a mí lado desde que recuerdo, siempre fuimos mejores amigos en la escuela, y de hecho, Chleo fue mi primer amigo en la escuela. Es una persona maravillosa que se cubre tras la cara de un brabucon malhumorado, para no mostrarse débil ante los demás, pero, en el fondo, es un tierno conejito, un osito de peluche.

—¡Ya, cállate! —Gritó Chleo y las risas no se hicieron esperar.

—¡Espera! Cómo decía, es un excelente amigo, y un maravilloso ser humano. Y, como todo yang tiene su ying, o todo ying tiene su yang, pues, encontró el complemento perfecto, en una chica tan maravillosa cómo lo es Nathalie. Y creo que nadie lo hubiese esperado, es la pareja menos esperada de la secundaria, pero, a Chleo le agradan los inadaptados sociales, no por nada fuí y justamente su mejor amigo, —la gente reía ante sus palabras y él se vanagloriaba de ello—. Pero, dejando los chistes de lado, me atrevo a decir que no hay nadie en este mundo que sea tan perfecta para Chleo, como Nathalie, ¡¿Qué les digo?! ¡Yo los shippeo!

Las risas se apoderaron del lugar mientras Sabino caminaba sonriendo hasta donde Chleo y Nathalie se encontraban, abrazando primero a su amigo y besando con delicadeza la mano de Nathalie.

—¡Es mi turno! —Dijo Adrianne arrebatando el micrófono al animador—. Yo, soy en realidad la primeras amiga de Chleo, antes que Sabino, —hizo un gesto de reto al pelirrojo y este solo rió mostrándose ofendido y abierto al combate—. Cuándo estaba siempre en casa encerrada, sin poder salir, Chleo siempre estuvo ahí, me ayudó a ver la vida de otra manera y si él no hubiese insistido en que fuera a la escuela, si no me hubiese ayudado a entrar, si no hubiese colocado un chicle en el asiento de un compañero en mi primer día, yo no hubiese conocido al amor de mi vida.

—Awwww —se escuchó de unisono en la sala.

—Por eso, cuando supe qué él también había encontrado el amor en nuestra misma clase, quise apoyarle incondicionalmente. Porque, de todas las personas que conozco, sabía que él era uno de quienes más necesitaba amor. Y Nathalie, Nathalie es la cosita más tierna y amable que he conocido, por eso, sé que ellos son la combinación perfecta... Y desde que supe que al fin mi Chleo se había enamorado, me juré a mí misma que apoyaría este amor y por eso hoy estoy aquí. Los amo, de verdad.

—Es lo más... —Chleo tenía un mal gesto en su rostro, pero fue detenido antes de continuar.

—¡Es lo más tierno que he escuchado jamás! —Nathalie corrió hacia Adrianne y Adrianne hacia ella—. Te amo tanto.

—Yo a ti también.

—¿Están ebrias? —Preguntó Chleo al verlas saltar en círculos como dos miraculers que se acaban de conocer.

—Eso parece, —respondió Marion golpeando con su copa la copa de Chleo.

—¡Marion! —Escucharon el grito de Gabriela y Marion ofreció su mano a Chleo.

—Esa es mi señal. Felicidades.

—Gracias —correspondió a la sonrisa y le vió despedirse de Nathalie con un abrazo, antes de llevarse a Adrianne con él dónde Gabriela los esperaba. Y tras agitar su mano como despedida, se fueron del lugar.

Las risas y los bailes siguieron.

Todas las chicas hicieron fila para intentar obtener el buquete de flores y tras engañarlas un par de veces, finalmente lo lanzó, callendo en manos de una de las invitadas, ella corrió en dirección a su pareja, y éste, simplemente parecía no muy feliz con la victoria de su novia.

Pero lo que más esperaban muchos era ver finalmente a Chloe tomar el liguero de la pierna de Nathalie y tras risas, los nervios de Nathalie haciéndola patear varias veces a Chleo, el obstáculos que representaba el vestido, y un millón de comentarios de burla, arremetiendo contra la virilidad del joven, simplemente se metió debajo de la gigantesca falda del vestido, sorprendiendo a todos, incluida su ahora esposa, quien solo se cubrió el rostro, sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían, y solo podían ver algo que se movía bajo el vestido, hasta que finalmente salido, levantando solo un poco la falda, para terminar su labor delante de los presentes, asegurándose de que todos vieran como tiraba suavemente con sus dientes de aquella pieza de encaje, deslizandola por la pantorrilla y el pie descalzo de la novia.

—¿Quién lo quiere? —Preguntó y los gritos y silvidos volvieron a resonar, esta vez en su apoyo—. A la 1, a las 2 ¡y a las 3!

El liguero cayó entre el público y él aprovechó la distracción para robarle un beso a su extremadamente avergonzada esposa.

El baile siguió y él buscó la manera de lentamente alejarse del centro de la pista, con Nathalie a su lado, obviamente.

Se escabulleron por los pasillos, riendo como niños que roban dulces, intentando mantenerse callados para no ser descubiertos, pero siendo ésta una misión imposible por las constantes risas de la pelirroja.

—¿Qué esperas? Sube. —Susurró a Nathalie en el descanso de la escalera de emergencia, mientras ella seguía sin subir un solo escalón.

—Espera, yo recuerdo este lugar —dijo y Chleo se detuvo firmemente, esperando con ansias lo que diría después—. Aquí fue... —se recostó a la pared, dejándose caer sentada, algo mareada por el licor—. Aquí fue donde me encontraste escondida el día de la fiesta de compromiso, ¿te acuerdas?

—Sí... me acuerdo —soltó un suspiro agotado. Que ella de la nada recordara algo, hubiese sido demasiado bueno—. Vamos, te ayudaré.

—Mi héroe —balbuceó, mientras él la ayudaba a incorporarse.

—Has bebido demasiado, —le reprendió, terminando de subir el primer piso.

—Es verdad, pero, a pesar de eso —se detuvo abruptamente, obligándolo a mirarla—. Te juro que esta vez no olvidaré nada.

—¿No olvidarás qué? —Preguntó dudoso y ella subió dos escalones para quedar a su altura.

—Esto... —lo besó, abrazándose a su cuello y él solo la miraba. En el fondo esperaba algo más, esperaba demasiado. Ella no recordaba y si en casi 10 años no había recuperado la memoria, no lo haría de repente solo por tomar un poco de alcohol—. Te amo, Chleo.

—¿Qué...? —Ella sonrió y se dió la vuelta. Comenzó a subir tan rápido como el vestido le permitía y claro, luchando por no caerse ya que las escaleras y las paredes se le estaban moviendo—. Espera, Nathalie...

—¡No me detengas! ¡Sigue subiendo! ¡Quiero ir arriba! —Gritaba con fuerza, levantandose cada vez que tropezaba y caía—. ¡Quiero ver de nuevo tu sorpresa!

—Ten cuidado...

—Y quiero... —se detuvo y se dió la vuelta, saltando sobre Chleo, colgándose de su cuello—. Quiero hacer el amor con mi esposo por primera vez.

—Nathalie... —la sujetó con fuerza, cargándola cual princesa y con ella en brazos subió el último piso a la azotea.

Todo permanecía intacto, e ignorando todo caminó directamente hacía el camping. Ya el champagne y las copas no eran necesarias, así que las hizo a un lado con sus pies, y, con tanta delicadeza como pudo, dejó a Nathalie en el suelo.

—Escucha, Nathalie, ¿lo que dijiste antes...?

—No volveré a decirlo... —se dió la vuelta—. ¿Puedes soltar esta cosa? —Preguntó señalando las ataduras del corsé—. También esto, no sé cómo soltarlo —ésta vez refiriéndose a la unión de la falda.

Chleo se dedicó a hacerlo, mientras ella estaba sentada delante de él, con la cara agachada. Cuándo terminó, se percató de que ella se había quedado dormida sentada.

—Solo tú eres capaz de esto... —sonrió lleno de ternura y tras sacarle la falda y cubrirla con una manta se acomodó a su lado.

Le apoyó la cabeza sobre su brazo, manteniéndola tan cerca de él cómo podía. Retiró los cabellos rebeldes que estaban sobre su placido rostro y la abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho.

—Yo también te amo, Nathalie...

o

O

o

 ***-Continuará...-***

 _Gracias por leer y por sus reviews..._

Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*


End file.
